Sin Memoria
by Saquuchiha
Summary: Esa noche que Sasuke huyo de la aldea, era perseguido por Sakura, por obra del destino ella sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria, en la aldea le esconden cualquier recuerdo de Sasuke ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar años después?
1. Antes De Que La Luna Se Oculte

**Ohaio gosaimas! O en dado caso konichiwaaa! Bueno aquí estoy de regreso muajaja (risa malévola) con una nueva historia que se me ocurrió un día de estos en los que la maestra de matemáticas hablaba y yo pensaba en otras cosas más interesantes que la trigonometría. Y desde entonces he estado trabajado en esta historia, ahora que son vacaciones por fin me atreví a publicarla. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son una total creación de kishimoto, pero el contexto de este fanfiction si. Onegai no plagio. Si desean publicar mis historias en algún lugar favor de notificarme al menos. Gracias.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1: Antes de que la luna se oculte.

- si te vas gritare! – amenazaba una chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, en seguida noto como la persona que estaba delante de ella desaparecía y se alarmo al sentirla detrás de ella.

- arigatou Sakura…- pronuncio el pelinegro, antes de noquearla con un certero golpe en la nuca. Antes de irse se aseguro de dejarla recostada sobre la banca que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Miro el cielo con frustración, porque no le dejaban ir? Acaso era tan importante para ellos? Bueno eso ya no importaba, ahora buscaría su meta a su manera. Sin estorbos ni molestias.

Despertó. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes, donde estaba? Sintió la dura y fría piedra bajo su cuerpo, se levanto rápidamente haciendo que su cabeza diese vueltas. Pero qué demonios? Y de pronto se acordó, el pelinegro que era su compañero de equipo, su amigo, su amor de niñez, se disponía a irse de la aldea para nunca regresar jamás. Le había noqueado cuando amenazo con gritar para evitar que él se fuese, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con tristeza.

- Sasuke….- pronunció la chica en un susurro. Inevitablemente alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo, aun era de noche. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con una idea en mente: aun podía alcanzar a Sasuke, lo trataría de convencer, o se iría con el de algún modo. Y así sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la aldea, porque ella _tenía _que alcanzarlo.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, el bosque estaba húmedo, olía a tierra mojada, de pronto sintió el chakra del joven a una distancia todavía algo lejana, apresuro el paso, si es que eso era mínimamente posible. En su desesperación piso una rama que se encontraba resbalosa debido a la llovizna matutina, su mano alcanzo el tronco e intento agarrarse con fuerza pero le fue inútil, cayó a la fría tierra, y quedo inconsciente.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Tsunade-sama! – entro una mujer de cabello oscuro, y con un cerdito en brazos.

- demonios shizune acaso no sabes tocar las puertas? Que es este escándalo? – la voluptuosa rubia se levanto violentamente de la silla tras el escritorio en donde se encontraba, estampo las palmas en la madera provocando que un vaso con sake se derramara sobre la madera.

- es una emergencia Tsunade-sama, unos ambus encontraron a Sakura Haruno a las afueras de la aldea inconsciente, Uchiha Sasuke no está por ningún lado, ya he mandado llamar a uzumaki Naruto.

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa- donde está Haruno? – pregunto inmediatamente.

- en el hospital le están atendiendo – enseguida la quinta se apresuro y salió del despacho seguida por su fiel aprendiz

- manda llamar a uzumaki Naruto al hospital, no busquen mas a Uchiha – dijo ya saliendo del edificio – necesito saber que ocurrió anoche –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero qué demonios le pasaba a la vieja? En toda la noche por alguna razón no había podido conciliar el sueño, y además le manda llamar al hospital a las 7 de la mañana! Acaso quiere matarlo o algo por el estilo?

El joven rubio caminaba perezosamente hacia el hospital, paso frente a la casa de su compañera y se vio tentado a decirle que le acompañara a donde la quinta, pero era aun muy temprano y no tenía muchos ánimos de ser golpeado por su compañera de equipo. Siguió su camino.

Llego al hospital, odiaba ese sitio, tan blanco, tan limpio, lleno de olores a medicamentos, a enfermedades, el solo estar ahí le causaban escalofríos. Llego a la recepción y se encontró con la aprendiz de la quinta.

- shizune! – le saludo efusivamente levantando una mano y regalándole su más zorruna y abierta sonrisa, duro muy poco, ya que al ver el estado de preocupación que aparentaba la mujer, se acerco hasta donde ella se encontraba, no importaba que su equipo le dijera que era despistado y un tonto, hasta Naruto uzumaki sabía que esa expresión significaba malas noticias.

- Naruto que bueno que estas aquí – le saludo la pelinegra cuando ya se encontraba donde ella.

- que ocurre shizune? Porque la vieja me ha mandado llamar al hospital?-

- por Haruno Sakura – respondió una rubia que en ese momento salía de una habitación que se encontraba al lado de shizune.

- por Sakura-chan?... – susurro el rubio.

- así es, unos ambus le han encontrado inconsciente en las afueras de Konoha, y Sasuke Uchiha no está en la aldea, al parecer se ha ido con orochimaru, confirmando las sospechas de kakashi. –

- Sasuke…..- el rubio bajo la cabeza en señal de confusión – vieja! Como esta Sakura-chan? Que fue lo que le paso? – dijo alarmado al recordar a su compañera de equipo.

- al parecer se dio cuenta antes que todos de la fuga de Sasuke, es probable que le haya seguido y sufrió de algún tipo de accidente, tiene una contusión severa, y tenía un brazo fracturado, producto de una caída – recito la quinta notando que con cada palabra el rubio se descolocaba mas – debería despertar pronto, está fuera de peligro.

- y Sasuke? Acaso no mandara un escuadrón por él? – el rubio subía el tono de su voz con cada palabra, su mejor amigo se iba de la aldea y su mejor amiga estaba hospitalizada, acaso no había nada que pudiese hacer ?

- ya he mandado equipos ambu a buscarlo, pero parece no haber rastro de el – la mujer bajo la mirada – lo lamento Naruto pero, si Sasuke no vuelve será un renegado de la aldea, no habrá más opción que ponerlo en el libro bingo.

- no! No permitiré que eso pase, yo lo traeré de vuelta ya lo verá! – el rubio gritaba desesperadamente – vieja déjeme ir a buscarlo yo mismo!

- no Naruto! No sabemos en donde se encuentra, además creo que lo mejor será que permanezcas con Haruno, no sabemos en qué circunstancias esta realmente, y existe una probabilidad que presente amnesia muy fuerte, tienes que estar cuando despierte, necesitara un rostro conocido. – La mujer suavizo su mirar – kakashi no tarda en llegar, ya le han avisado del incidente.

- puedes pasar a ver a Sakura – shizune aviso al rubio quien aun con la mirada gacha, entro a la habitación.

Por fin había ingresado por completo a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él, volteo a ver a donde su amiga se encontraba, la pelirosa estaba acostada en una cama de sabanas blancas, estaba mas pálida de lo normal, tenia enyesado un brazo y una máscara de oxigeno cubría su boca y parte de su nariz. No pudo evitar sentirse infinitamente triste al verla en tal estado.

- parece que esta fuera de peligro, aunque eso no parece al verla así no es cierto? –

- kakashi-sensei debería entrar por las puertas de vez en cuando, ya se parece a ero-sennin – respondió el rubio al peligris que se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana de la blanca habitación.

- ella estará bien Naruto – le dijo acercándose y posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico.

- no es eso, yo, no pude evitar que ella saliera lastimada, como tampoco evite que Sasuke se fuese de la aldea, acaso nunca me entero de nada? Soy más torpe de lo que creía, que pasara si no vuelvo a estar con mis amigos? Qué pasa si Sakura chan no despierta? Y si el temme nunca vuelve? Yo…

- deberías dejar de decir tonterías Naruto – eso exalto al muchacho, nunca había oído a su sensei hablar en una forma tan cruda – ella se pondrá bien, es fuerte, además no le dijiste a la hokage que tú mismo traerías a Sasuke de vuelta? Si sigues pensando de esa manera tan pesimista entonces no creo que te debas convertir en hokage.

- kakashi-sensei….- el rubio se limpio una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla – si kakashi sensei, tiene razón, Sakura-chan es fuerte, ella estará bien. Y cuando lo esté ambos iremos a patearle el trasero al temme, y traerlo de vuelta a la aldea. – dijo mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

- bien, así esta mejor, me tengo que ir, volveré después para ver como sigue Sakura, te quedaras aquí no es cierto? – El rubio asintió con la cabeza - después te traeré un poco de ramen. Cuídala.

El rubio volvió a asentir con la cabeza, y el peligris desapareció por donde había llegado, el ojiceleste se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de la joven.

- despierta pronto Sakura-chan…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 semanas. Habían pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde que Uchiha Sasuke había salido de la aldea, desde que Sakura había estado hospitalizada, y durante ese tiempo había recibido visitas de todos sus amigos y conocidos, pero cierto rubio empezaba a desesperarse de que su amiga no despertara, empezaba a abandonar esperanzas, se la vivía prácticamente en el cuarto de su amiga, a veces kakashi, Ino o iruka le llevaban de comer, algunas veces el salía, Tsunade le había corrido del hospital un par de veces para que durmiera unas horas, pero al amanecer el ya estaba en las puertas del hospital para acompañar a su amiga.

- Naruto creo que te me has adelantado! – decía una rubia que entraba a la habitación con un ramo de flores en las manos. – creía que sería la primera en visitar a la frentona hoy!

- me es un poco difícil dormir – miro a la rubia a los ojos – es mejor que pase mi tiempo con ella, aun no se sabe cuando pueda despertar, quiero estar seguro de que estaré aquí cuando suceda. –

La chica no pudo mirar con ternura al pobre chico, siempre había estado enterada de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia la pelirosa, pero solo hasta estos instantes se había dado cuenta lo importante que era la ojijade para el kitzune.

Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, cuando le habían notificado que la pelirosa estaba en el hospital y que Sasuke había huido de la aldea, sintió como su corazón se oprimía. La que había su mejor amiga estaba en el hospital, y la persona más preciada de la pelirosa había huido de la aldea. No importa el pasado, las diferencias que hayan tenido, ella era su amiga, y que le cortaran un brazo, pero ella estaría ahí para Sakura, siempre.

- he Naruto! Ya has comido algo? – muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de la rubia respecto al estado de salud del chico, probablemente no se había estado alimentando bien, estaba un poco pálido, tenía unas ojeras bastante notables, producto de la falta de sueño, quien sabe tal vez hasta pesadillas le atormentaban no dejándole dormir, y tenía los ojos hinchados, el había estado llorando últimamente.

- no, yo bajare después por algo de comer – la rubia tomo una actitud un tanto violenta.

- que crees que dirá Sakura cuando despierte y te vea así? Como un zombi! Anda vamos a comer algo y después regresaremos a hacerle compañía – la chica le tomo del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta la puerta de la habitación.

...

La maquina que monitoreaba el pulso de la pelirosa se empezó a acelerar un poco. Llamando la atención de los 2 rubios que miraban la maquina como si hubiese sido producto de su imaginación.

La chica que estaba recostada, fruncía levemente el cejo, y se quejaba aun con los ojos cerrados, hasta que por fin los abrió lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación. Parecía estar un tanto desorientada, se quito la máscara de oxigeno, y se intentaba incorporar. Fue entonces cuando los 2 espectadores reaccionaron.

Naruto se acerco rápidamente a la chica y después de mirarla unos momentos, asegurándose que no estaba soñando o había caído en algún genjutsu, la abrazo efusivamente sobresaltando un poco a la chica, mientras que la rubia se había llevado las manos a la boca y sus ojos se cristalizaban a cada segundo.

- Sakura-chan! Por fin despertaste – dijo el rubio al desprenderse de la chica, y regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, esas que solo Naruto posee.

-q-quien eres? – respondió la chica mirándolo con esos enormes jade, de los que era dueña.

Naruto sintió como si le hubiesen sacado el aire de los pulmones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Tsunade sama.- llamo una pelinegra al entrar al despacho de la quinta.

- que sucede? – dijo apartando la vista de unos papales que reposaban en su escritorio.

- Sakura Haruno ya ha despertado – aviso la pelinegra –

- al fin buenas noticias – la rubia se levanto – me podrá explicar qué demonios sucedió aquella noche.

- hay un problema Tsunade sama – la rubia le volteo a ver con duda – al parecer no recuerda nada, yamanaka Ino, y Naruto uzumaki estaban con ella cuando sucedió, no les ha reconocido.

La ojimiel abrió enormemente los ojos, y salió disparada hacia donde el hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rubio abrió los ojos enormemente no entendiendo que sucedía, acaso su amiga le había olvidado? La miro un largo rato, Ino había avisado a una enfermera que le notificaran a la quinta de lo sucedido, y ahora también se encontraba mirando a la chica, se sentía desconsolada. Sakura tenía amnesia.

- Sakura… - la chica susurro su nombre – quien es Sakura?

- tú eres Sakura – la hokage entro n ese mismo instante – tu nombre es Sakura Haruno. En un segundo estoy contigo, te explicare lo que ocurre. Ustedes dos – señalo a ambos rubios – necesito hablar con ustedes, afuera – ambos chicos salieron.- shizune te traerá algo de comer, necesitas reponer fuerzas – le dijo a la pelirosa señalando a su asistente que se mantenía a su lado, la chica le miro y la pelinegra le ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

La quinta salió de la habitación encontrándose con una Ino que se limpiaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo y un Naruto que tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso frente a sus pies.

- necesitan saber que esta situación ya la tenía contemplada, era muy probable que ella sufriera amnesia, debido a la fuerte contusión. No estoy segura de si es no permanente la amnesia, eso lo dirá el tiempo, por ahora creo que lo mejor será estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.-

- pero vieja, que pasa si Sakura-chan nunca recupera la memoria – el rubio levanto la cabeza mirando fijamente a la ojimiel. Ese horrible pensamiento se le había cruzado por la cabeza cuando Tsunade anuncio que podría ser permanente la pérdida de memoria.

- en ese caso Naruto, deberemos recordarle todo lo que sea necesario de su vida, habrá que platicarle cada acontecimiento importante de su vida para que su cerebro valla haciendo conexiones, y es probable que pueda llegar a recordar ciertas cosas.- hizo una pausa mirando a ambos rubios – sus amigos y familiares le deben enseñar como solía ser y cosas que eran importantes para ella, la próxima semana le daré el alta del hospital, tal vez una vuelta por la aldea le ayude a recordar algo, mientras tanto, confió en ustedes y en los demás novatos para qué le sean de ayuda.

Naruto e Ino se miraron mutuamente.

- claro que puede confiar en nosotros Tsunade- obachan!

- por supuesto ya verá que la frentona recordara todo muy pronto.- dijo la ojiazul mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- pero – los chicos le voltearon a ver – me gustaría hablar con ustedes de algo mas- los 2 se vieron confundidos – creo que lo mejor sería no hablarle a Sakura de Uchiha Sasuke – Naruto se alarmo – acaba de despertar y noticias que relacionen al Uchiha y su reciente partida la podrían afectar de una manera muy agresiva.

- pero tunad oba-chan! No podemos excluir al temme de la vida de Sakura-chan! Es parte muy importante!- el rubio encrudeció la mirada – es muestro compañero de equipo, nuestro amigo.

- Naruto! Tranquilízate, es cierto tienes mucha razón en que Uchiha es muy importante, pero él se fue de la aldea, y ella probablemente no lo recuerde en estos momentos, lo mejor sería no mencionárselo, si ella recuerda algo relacionado con el Uchiha entonces podríamos responder a sus preguntas, pero no podemos darle señal del Uchiha por ahora. Eso la podría afectar demasiado, hazlo por ella Naruto. Solo hasta que pase un tiempo.

- aun así no me parece correcto, pero creo que por ahora si sería bueno no decir nada de Sasuke a Sakura – respondió Ino interrumpiendo a los alegatos del rubio.- Solo por ahora, cuando se encuentre mejor le explicaremos todo.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero al ver la mirada cruda de Ino prefirió quedarse callado y aceptar la condición.

- bien entonces avisare a la familia de que ha despertado y también de la condición con respecto a Uchiha. Ustedes encárguense de los demás shinobis.

- hai – respondieron ambos.

- etto.. Ya pueden pasar – anuncio shizune quien acababa de salir de la habitación.

Ambos se miraron con decisión y entraron con cautela a la habitación.

Al entrar se encontraron con la pelirosa, mirando a través de la ventana, observando con detenimiento un pajarillo que estaba en la rama de un árbol cercano. Cuando noto las 2 presencias, les volteo a ver con una sonrisa, recordando lo que la pelinegra que entes estuvo con ella le había mencionado "esos 2 están muy preocupados por ti y te quieren mucho".

Indudablemente los rubios al ver la sonrisa de la pelirosa, se habían tranquilizado un poco, no querían asustarla ni nada por el estilo.

- hola – rompió tímidamente l silencio la ojijade.

- hola, yo soy Ino, el es Naruto – respondió la rubia al ver que Naruto no decía nada.

-ustedes son hermanos?- pregunto la chica, comentario con el cual ambos rubios se miraron con susto.-

- kami no lo quiera! Yo nunca aguantaría a este bakka en mi casa! – se histérico la ojiazul. A lo que Sakura soltó una leve risita.

- Sakura-chan deberas no nos recuerdas? – pregunto el rubio mirándola suplicante

- lo lamento Naruto-kun pero en realidad no, perdón – la chica bajo la mirada, ganándose Naruto un codazo de parte de Ino. Sorprendiendo a Naruto mas por el sufijo que por el golpe.

- bueno, bueno no te pongas triste, que ya lo harás – la chica se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama, y Naruto imito su acción. - Dime Sakura que quieres saber primero? -

- mi nombre todos me han dicho que me llamo Sakura, pero Sakura qué? – la chica levanto un dedo a su mentón como analizando la situación.

- Haruno, -Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa-, Sakura Haruno es tu nombre completo, Sakura significa flor de cerezo y Haruno es primavera.

la chica sonrió con ternura, tenía un lindo nombre.- Y ustedes?

- yamanaka Ino, dijo la rubia con orgullo-

-uzumaki Naruto! El próximo hokage de la aldea de Konoha! – dijo el rubio levantándose y poniendo un pie sobre la silla en donde se hallaba sentado. Sakura soltó una sonrisa, y poco después sintió una necesitad de darle un golpe por su exhibicionismo, lo cual sorprendió a la chica.

- bakka! Baja la voz que estas en un hospital! – le regaño la rubia.

- etto, que es un hokage? Y que es Konoha? – la chica hizo que ambos rubios cayeran al estilo anime.

- tengo una idea! Espérenme aquí! – la rubia salió disparada de ahí haciendo que ambos chicos se miraran confusos.

- bueno Sakura-chan! Que mas quieres saber?- dijo Naruto mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

- como nos conocimos? Y a Ino? – pregunto la chica.

- bueno eso es muy fácil, todos asistimos a la academia ninja, ahí nos conocimos, Ino y tu son muy buenas amigas, incluso se tienen apodos y todo eso, tu y yo también íbamos en la misma clase, y al graduarnos nos pusieron en el mismo equipo.-

-academia ninja?

- sip! Es donde vas para que te entrenen en el arte shinobi- la chica parecía cada vez mas confundida con cada palabra del rubio, y al notarlo Naruto se puso a pensar, como explicar la historia de su aldea y los shinobis para que Sakura entendiera bien.

En ese instante entro Ino apresuradamente a la habitación con 2 libros de tamaño mediano.

-aquí tienes Sakura, este es un libro que explica la historia de nuestra aldea, léelo con atención y entenderás muchas cosas, este otro es acerca del arte shinobi, para que entiendas de que se trata.- puso los libros sobre las piernas de la chica, quien los tomo con ánimo y empezó a leer.

- será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Ino al ver el atardecer por la ventana del cuarto. – Te dejamos descansar, mañana vendremos de nuevo –

Sakura asintió con la cabeza- gracias- los 2 chicos le regalaron una sonrisa. Y se dispusieron a irse cada quien a su casa.

- crees que Sakura nos recuerde con el tiempo? – pregunto la rubia

- por supuesto, después de todo Sakura chan es muy lista, ella estará bien. – respondió el kitzune.

Se sentía bastante aliviado con el despertar de Sakura. Algo le decía que hoy si podría dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.toc

-pase – se escucho una cálida voz desde dentro.

- ohaio Sakura-chan!- saludo muy animadamente un rubio, al entrar a la habitación encontrándose con su pelirosa amiga y su sensei. – kakashi-sensei ohaio!-

- yo! – saludo el peligris levantando una mano.

- Naruto-kun kakashi sensei me ha platicado de muchas cosas! – la chica parecía animada, menos tímida que el día anterior.

- como que cosas Sakura-chan? – el rubio acerco una silla y se sentó a escucharle hablar. Sakura se la paso hablando un buen rato, kakashi le había contado que la rubia que le había visitado el primer día era la hokage, y Sakura al haber leído todo lo que Ino le había dejado sabia a diestra y siniestra todo respecto a la aldea y el mundo shinobi. El ninja copia le había contado también que él era su maestro y Naruto pertenecía a su equipo, nunca se menciono al cuarto integrante, al parecer kakashi había sido cuidadoso.

- kakashi-sensei – llamo la chica – siempre llevas esa mascara puesta? Y porque tu ojo está tapado?- el ninja copia se sorprendió un poco por las preguntas, pero después cerro su único ojo visible demostrando que estaba sonriendo.

Kakashi levanto su mano y deslizo su banda ninja dejando al descubierto su otro ojo. Al abrirlo Sakura quedo impactada.

- sha- Sharingan? – pregunto la chica como no pudiendo entender. Obviamente sabia del Sharingan en los libros se mencionaba que uno de los 2 fundadores de Konoha tenía esa línea sucesoria y que se había fundado un clan en la aldea que poseía esa habilidad. El clan Uchiha. Pero según los registros los Uchiha fueron exterminados hace ya un buen tiempo (Sasuke no aparecía en los registros) y el apellido de kakashi no era Uchiha, si no hatake. Hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha. Entonces como era posible?

- veras hace mucho tiempo cuando tenía más o menos su edad, tenía un amigo cercano que era un Uchiha, pero él murió en una misión durante la guerra, su último deseo fue que yo obtuviera el Sharingan que ese mismo día él había desarrollado, para que pudiera ver las cosas a través de este ojo. – Sakura al principio se sintió triste, pero después supuso que kakashi mantenía el Sharingan como un preciado recuerdo.

Naruto miro shokeado a kakashi, el nunca les había platicado el cómo obtuvo su Sharingan. – entonces tu ojo es el único Sharingan que queda en el mundo? – La chica empezaba a preguntar cosas que los ponían en aprietos – no- respondió kakashi, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de parte del kitzune – se dice que aun hay sobrevivientes de ese clan, pero no conocemos su localización. –

-aaahhhh – la chica pareció saciar su curiosidad, por ahora, definitivamente ocultarle la existencia de Sasuke no sería nada fácil.

.toc

- ohaiooo!- entro una escandalosa rubia al cuarto, cargando lo que parecían más libros. Y tras de ella se podía notar una chica de ojos perla, un chico de coleta, detrás un chico cargando un perrito en la cabeza y finalmente un gordito con una bolsa de papas y un chico con lentes oscuros y su abrigo tapaba gran parte de su rostro.

A kakashi le salió una gota al estilo anime – bueno será mejor que me valla, regresare después Sakura – el ninja copia observo cómo le sonreía en contestación y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- hola Ino – la chica saludo alegremente y después cayó en la conciencia de que no conocía el nombre de los demás.

- ah! Si a ver frentona presta atención – la chica levanto una ceja en señal de confusión ¿frentona?, Sakura levanto un pequeño espejo que tenia al lado y se observo con cuidado, cuando lo bajo tenía la cara sonrojada por lo que parecía estar ofendida.

- a quien le dices frentona CERDA? – la chica se coloco las manos sobre la boca, de donde diablos había salido eso? Todos la miraban estupefactos, Naruto no podía abrir los ojos más de lo que lo estaba haciendo ahora, e Ino estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando se percato del hecho que le había llamado por su nada lindo sobrenombre.

- pues a quien más si no es a ti, frente de marquesina – le respondió Ino con un aire tranquilo, y con los ojos vidriosos. Sakura le miraba con extrañeza le había ofendido? O porque estaba a punto de llorar?

- Sakura-chan tu-tu te acordaste – Naruto no podía pronunciar mas palabras. Sakura había recordado algo.

- bueno bueno, no es la gran cosa – Ino se limpio las lagrimas – deja te presento a tus amigos de la academia.

Sakura entonces recorrió la habitación observando detenidamente a cada individuo, ahí presente.

-Kiba inuzuka! – el chico se acerco rápidamente a donde Sakura y le regalo una abierta sonrisa mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. – y este es Akamaru – señalo al perrito que tenía en la cabeza, el cual ladro en contestación, sacándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

- chouji akimichi – se acerco al lado de Kiba, devorando aun sus patatas. – se que la comida de hospital no es muy buena así que te traje esto – chouji le dio una canasta llana de panes rellenos.

- muchas gracias – la chica le sonrió abiertamente.

-Shikamaru Nara – se acerco perezosamente el chico de coleta, con los brazos tras la nuca – espero te recuperes pronto- le dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

- Shino abúrame – se acerco el chico de los lentes, el cual tenía un aire tenebroso, extendió un brazo y de él salieron varias mariposas, que volaron por la habitación asombrando a la chica.

- sa-Sakura-san, espero te mejores pronto- se acerco una chica de cabello corto – hyuuga Hinata – se presento con cortesía en tono bajito, y con un sonrojo presente, Sakura adivino que debería ser muy tímida. De pronto Naruto se acerco a Hinata – heee? Que dijiste Hinata? - le dijo estando ya muy cerca de ella. Lo cual puso nerviosa a la chica la cual se coloreo de inmediato y en un 2 por 3 se había desmayado, Naruto la zarandeaba para que despertase, mientras que todos los demás dejaban salir un suspiro de resignación, excepto por Shino.

Sakura miraba el extraño cuadro que se le presentaba enfrente, y mostro una gran sonrisa, por primera vez desde que despertó, se sentía como en casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Quee tal? Que les pareció el primer capítulo? Bueno esta es mas como una introducción, en el próximo capítulo ya veremos a los personajes más o menos como en la edad que aparecen en shippuden. Pero primero unas aclaraciones:**_

_**- en este fic no se da la batalla en el valle del fin.**_

_**- Sakura tendrá habilidades nuevas, en el próximo capítulo explicare más sobre su entrenamiento general.**_

_**- todo el tiempo le ocultan la existencia de Sasuke, tardara en aparecer un poco el sasusaku.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los que leyeron este primer capítulo!**_

_**Acaso esta autora merece un review? :B**_

_**Saquuchiha. **_


	2. Hojas Que Danzan Al Ritmo Del Viento

**Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia original no me pertenecen, son una total creación de kishimoto, pero el contexto de este fanfiction si. Onegai no plagio. **

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura. **

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Pensamientos: -_cursiva-_

Notas de la autora (parentesis)

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 2: Hojas Que Danzan al Ritmo del Viento.

(Distorsión por señal de radio)

- quipo delta el objetivo se encuentra a unos 700 metros al oeste de su posición –

- bien, le rodearemos de inmediato, despliéguense! –

- hai – dijeron 3 voces al unisonó-

-parece que nos ha detectado, cambia su dirección, Sakura, Sai, se dirige hacia ustedes –

- nosotros lo detendremos hasta que ustedes lleguen- respondió una voz femenina

- equipo beta cual es su posición? –

- estamos a 800 metros detrás de ustedes llegaremos lo más pronto posible-

- bien Sakura y Sai fueron a su encuentro, ustedes ya tienen al otro objetivo bajo su custodia?-

- sí, está bien resguardado dentro de una barrera que esta cuidando Naruto-

- kakashi-senseei! Esto es muy aburrido, no ha habido nada de acción y ahora Sakura-chan y Sai son lo que van a enfrentar al enemigo! No es justo `TTEBAYO! –

-Naruto, cállate y mantén tu posición –

- equipo beta, ya pueden venir más tranquilos, tenemos al objetivo y los pergaminos robados –

- muy bien, enseguida llegaremos Sai -

(Fin de conversación por radio)

En seguida del espeso bosque apareció un peligris, el cual parecía no haber cambiado nada a pesar de los años, situándose en una pequeña pradera, localizo fácilmente a 2 jóvenes que se encontraban en una enorme grieta en el medio del lugar, se acerco y visualizo un tercer personaje, aparentemente noqueado.

- han hecho un buen trabajo – el peligris les menciono cuando ya se encontraba a unos metros del ellos-

- gracias kakashi-san pero la verdad es que Sakura prácticamente hizo todo, yo solamente fui una distracción para que ella le dejase fuera de combate – dijo un chico pelinegro de tez pálida y abdomen descubierto mostrando su sonrisa habitual.

- bueno entonces supongo que muy bien hecho Sakura – el peligris inclino un poco el cuerpo hacia un lado para visualizar a la chica que se encontraba de espaldas quitándose con lentitud unos guantes negros.-

- gracias kakashi-sensei ¡- la chica volteo a ver a los 2 hombres con una sonrisa, la chica poseía unos expresivos ojos jade, junto con una cabellera rosada que le llegaba poco menos de medio brazo, con su habitual banda ninja como diadema, y un conjunto de una mini falda rosa con licras negras a media pierna a juego con su blusa roja ceñida al cuerpo con el símbolo de su clan a la espalda, botas negras altas hasta la rodilla y guantes largos hasta el codo de color negro. Justo en ese instante llegaron a la escena una chica de coleta rubia, un chico regordete con marcas de espiral en las mejillas, un chico de actitud perezosa con una coleta alta y un Jouninn castaño de aspecto (según palabras de Naruto) misterioso.

- yamato, pensé que tardarían mas en llegar aquí -

- queríamos darnos prisa por si algo surgía, pero veo que se encargaron muy bien de la situación –

- el crédito es de Sakura y Sai – dijo apuntando a ambos jóvenes

- pero claro, con esa frente, con tan solo un cabezazo es más que suficiente nee? Frentona? – la chica entrecerró los ojos y sonrió burlonamente, haciendo que la pelirosa frunciera el seño, y se le marcara una vena en la frente.

- bueno pero si tu CERDA con un panzazo tuyo, no hay enemigo que resista, un golpe de TAANTO peso, nee?- la chica le respondió cizañeramente empezando una batalla de miradas, hasta que el peli plata las interrumpió.

– lo mejor será regresar al punto donde se encuentra Naruto antes de que se desespere – todos soltaron un suspiro de resignación – Sakura tú tienes los pergaminos? –

- si kakashi sensei – la chica busco en su porta armas y saco 3 pergaminos entregándoselos a kakashi

- Sai encárgate de el- le dijo apuntando al shinobi renegado de la aldea del rayo, que se encontraba en el suelo, enseguida Sai dibujo unas serpientes para que le atasen y lo se lo cargo al hombro.- muy bien! Hacia el punto de encuentro y de ahí a Konoha, llegaremos pasados mañana al anochecer si nos apuramos-

- hai! –gritaron al unisonó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejano…_

- haaa! Pero que desesperación! Mira que dejarme cuidando a este inútil, cuando Sakura-chan y Sai se están divirtiendo dándole una paliza al otro- decía una rubio que estaba sentado de ollita, con cascaditas en los ojos y afirmando con la cabeza.

- Naruto! – se enunciaba el peligris llegando al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio, esperando disque pacientemente a que sus compañeros llegasen.

- Kakashi –sensei! Al fin! se tardaron mucho! Ya quiero regresar a la aldea podría estar entrenando, en lugar de estar perdiendo mi tiempo en esta tonta misión, en donde no he podido hacer nada!- el rubio levantaba las manos y hacia escándalo mientras los demás miembros se dedicaban a ignorarlo.

- bueno ya que estamos reunidos, regresemos a Konoha lo antes posible, para que se efectué la interrogación de estos 2- y todos empezaron a saltar por los arboles avanzando con rapidez, la verdad es que si les urgía regresar a Konoha. Y mientras más rápido mejor. Yamato cargo al otro shinobi después de desaparecer la barrera que el mismo había creado, y el grupo empezó su retorno a la aldea.

Iban todos avanzando a una buena velocidad. Cuando el kitzune se detuvo abruptamente. Apenas habían partido hacia unas horas rumbo a la aldea.

- Naruto! Porque te detienes? – Shikamaru había notado como el rubio había detenido su avance y miraba hacia una dirección en el bosque, con una mirada de desconcierto –

- Naruto? – la pelirosa junto con todos los demás se habían detenido, al notar que el rubio se había quedado atrás – Naruto? – Repitió sin contestación – Nar-

- no es nada – contesto el súbitamente desconcentrando a mas de 1 – no es nada, he he solo …..- miro a la pelirosa que le miraba con una ceja en alto – no es nada – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, lo cual pareció convencer a la chica, pero dentro de Naruto existía una preocupación, por un segundo, una milésima de segundo, creyó haber sentido un chakra muy conocido por él…... Pero tal vez solo se había confundido.

Tras el pequeño incidente no encontraron más problemas durante el viaje de regreso, y tal como había predicho kakashi, 2 días después ya estaban entrando a territorio de Konoha. A lo lejos se veía la puerta principal de Konoha, y dentro de ella se encontraba la ya casi totalmente restaurada, villa de Konoha tras el incidente con pein.

La pelirosa cada vez que veía las reparaciones no podía evitar sentir una enorme tristeza por el día en que la aldea fue atacada, y muchísima gente murió, cuando ella a pesar de ser una Jouninn no pudo hacer nada para evitar que pein destruyera casi por completo la aldea, pero era entonces cuando volteaba a su alrededor y se encontraba con la azulina mirada de Naruto, le agradecía eternamente ya que sin él, Konoha estaría totalmente devastada y ella tal vez ni siquiera estuviese con vida.

- iré a entregar al informe de la misión, ustedes se pueden retirar por ahora – anuncio kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

- he Sakura-chan! qué tal si vamos por algo de comer a ichiraku?

- yo apoyo a Naruto!- de inmediato se le sumo chouji, mirando a los demás esperanzadoramente. Yamato de un momento a otro había desaparecido, junto con Sai, probablemente habían ido a entregar a los prisioneros a donde ibiki.

- yo paso – dijo la rubia- tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la florería. Y se encamino hacia su destino, despidiéndose levemente con la mano.

- a mi me da igual, me parece que no tengo nada más que hacer, así que los acompaño – dijo el chico de coleta, dando un paso hacia donde el kitzune.

- Sakura-chan! Vienes? – el rubio le regalo su mejor sonrisa.

- lo siento, pero yo también paso, me gustaría ir a descansar y tomar una ducha- la chica les miro con una leve sonrisa – será después Naruto, nos vemos - enseguida comenzó a caminar hacia donde su apartamento.

- está bien Sakura-chan! Nos vemos! – el rubio se despidió antes de apresurar el paso para alcanzar a los 2 chicos que se le habían adelantado.

La chica siguió caminando a través de la aldea, si bien era cierto que necesitaba relajarse y descansar, había algo que la inquietaba un poco. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo pensando en cosas que le tenían un tanto molesta. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos años, a veces le gustaría regresar a aquellos tiempos más sencillos, y sin querer empezó a recordar algunas cosas.

Cuando Tsunade se había ofrecido a entrenarle, y todos esos largos y exhaustivos entrenamientos que resultaron en jutsus médicos y súper fuerza, la vez que Naruto le había dicho que se iría para entrenar con jiraiya, aunque en verdad le alejaban de la aldea para que Akatsuki no le encontrase, cosa que después se entero por Tsunade. La vez que el regreso de su entrenamiento, y entonces se dio cuenta que desde entonces habían pasado cosas un tanto extrañas.

El secuestro de el kazekage, la pelea contra Sasorí, la muerte de chiyo, la unión de Sai al equipo y que yamato fuese el reemplazo de kakashi por un tiempo, que Naruto contuviera al kyuubi, la movilización de Akatsuki, la muerte de asuma, la muerte de jiraiya, al ataque de pein, pero sobre todas las cosas había algo que inquietaba a la ojijade, había escuchado varias veces que los sobrevivientes Uchiha de los que kakashi alguna vez hablo se encontraban enredados en todo esto.

Tres nombres habían sido mencionados en reuniones de la quinta en donde Sakura se encontraba de espectadora o que escuchaba tras la puerta del despacho.

Madara Uchiha: líder de Akatsuki, liberador del kyuubi hace 17 años el cual Naruto posee en su interior. Itachi Uchiha: asesino clase s, asesino de (aparentemente) todo el clan Uchiha, después se entero por registros clasificados que había sido enviado por el consejo a esa misión evitando un golpe de estado. Y finalmente: Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Hermano de Itachi Uchiha, único sobreviviente de la masacre, asesino de su propio hermano, asesino de deidara, y últimamente asesino del hermano del raikage, el ocho colas. Sin mencionar que su nombre se le hacía extrañamente conocido.

¿Quién era Sasuke Uchiha?

Claro está que toda esta información no la había obtenido de buena manera de su maestra, a duras penas le logro sacar algo del tema, y después de ver que no lograría nada, investigo por su cuenta en la biblioteca, metiéndose incluso en zonas restringidas. y escuchando tras la puerta del despacho en algunas ocasiones. Pero esto no lo hacía por deslealtad, ni con malas intenciones, es solo que ella _ necesitaba_ saber. No estaba segura del porque pero así era, y siempre que preguntaba algo a la quinta esta le respondía que el apellido Uchiha solo trae consigo muerte y soledad.

Muerte y soledad. También había intentado preguntarles a sus amigos en alguna ocasión sobre los Uchiha, pero estos le cambiaban el tema súbitamente.

Al principio pensó que era un tabú hablar del extinto clan, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que más bien el tabú era hablarlo _con ella._ ¿Qué necesitaban esconderle de los Uchiha que fuese de tanta importancia? No tenía ni idea. Pero ya estaba cansada de no obtener nada de sus amigos y maestros, y últimamente no había nada en los registros o en los libros que ella no hubiese ya investigado.

La relación Uchiha-Haruno jamás había existido, así que lazos de sangre o conflicto familiar no existía, cabe decir que jamás en la vida se habían encontrado con uno de los 3 susodichos, así que físicamente eran un misterio, lo único que conocía era su línea sucesoria, pero solo gracias a kakashi, y ahora cada vez que salía en una misión se sentía en una constante presión, que si se encontraban con Akatsuki, que si la aldea era atacada. Y es que no es normal que cuando te esconden algo, te es más insoportable dejarlo pasar?

Sakura estaba empezando a caer en demasiada tensión. Más de la que podía soportar. Antiguamente resguardaba su investigación con cautela y sin apuro alguno, pero últimamente tenía un extraño y aterrador presentimiento. De que _algo_ se aproximaba.

Su única escapatoria era el entrenamiento, mejorar sus habilidades la aislaba de todo y de todos. Tanto tiempo en la biblioteca no habían sido en balde descubrió muchísimas técnicas poderosas tanto médicas como de defensa y ataque, y tras un pequeño experimento encontró sus elementos de compatibilidad: agua y relámpago.

La chica seguía tan atrapada en sus pensamientos que cuando por fin detuvo su andar, miro el piso y suspiro profundamente tratando de calmar su ansia, levanto la mirada para ver en donde se encontraba, y dar vuelta camino a su casa, abrió los ojos impresionada, sus pies la habían llevado inconscientemente a un lugar el cual jamás encontró por ella misma, estaba tan escondido entre las calles de Konoha y tan apartado que ni un alma se encontraba ni remotamente cerca de allí.

_Del antiguo barrio Uchiha._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

..

-pase! – se escucho la potente voz de la quinta tras la puerta, el rubio ojiazul, se adentro en la habitación encontrándose con la rubia y con el ninja copia.

- te estábamos esperando Naruto – menciono el peligris.- vienes a explicar lo ocurrido en el viaje de regreso no es así?- el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, definitivamente nada se le escapaba a su antiguo sensei.

- creí que sería más conveniente hablarlo sin la presencia de Sakura-chan – el rubio miro con un tanto de rencor a los 2 presentes – aunque no me parece nada correcto- el rubio bajo la mirada - al principio me dijeron que solo le ocultarían la existencia de Sasuke, para el bien de su recuperación, pero ahora prácticamente le estamos escondiendo la mitad de lo que ocurre en el mundo ninja.-

La quinta y el peli plata se vieron con culpa – lo sabemos Naruto, pero ahora, a estas alturas, si le decimos todo, no sabemos de qué manera pueda reaccionar, tal vez ya sea muy tarde – le respondió la gondaime.

- pero aun así! No es correcto mentirle! – el rubio alzo la voz, notablemente enfadado-

- Naruto!- la hokage le reprimió – no podemos hacer nada por ahora, sabes que la situación con Akatsuki está muy grave- suspiro con fuerza, dejando salir la frustración – cuando todo se calme yo misma hablare con Sakura acerca de esto –

- quieres decir cuando Sasuke se encuentre probablemente muerto o desaparecido – el rubio cerro los puños con fuerza.

- Naruto por ahora no podemos hacer mucho – kakashi le miro suplicando por un poco de comprensión – nos querrías decir que sucedió allá afuera?-

Al rubio seguía molesto por la dirección que había tomado la "pequeña" mentira hacia Sakura, pero sabía que en parte tenían razón, ni siquiera el sabia cómo podría reaccionar la chica. Soltó un suspiro – bueno, no estoy muy seguro, pero….- el chico miro con seriedad a ambos shinobis – sentí el chakra de Sasuke muy cerca de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. – los presentes se vieron con alarma

- me pregunto que estará haciendo en los alrededores de Konoha – kakashi volteo a ver a la quinta, la cual se dedicaba a ver por la ventana, observando la casi totalmente reconstruida aldea.

- no tengo ni idea, pero no puedo dejar que la aldea se vea amenazada de nuevo – se mordía la uña del dedo purgar en señal de incertidumbre- shizune! – Llamo a su asistente, la cual enseguida entro al despacho – manda a llamar a Shikamaru Nara! – la pelinegra de inmediato obedeció – necesitamos un plan bien estructurado de defensa. –

- Naruto- la rubia llamo la atención del rubio quien se disponía a salir del despacho – estarías dispuesto a enfrentar a Sasuke por el bien de la aldea? – el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si bien Sasuke había sido su mejor amigo y hacía años que no le veía, más que en ciertas misiones en las cuales estaban a la caza de Akatsuki (en las cuales claro está, Sakura no se encontraba incluida) aun tenia esos sentimiento de hermandad hacia el azabache intactos.

- Sasuke fue mi mejor amigo – cerro los puños con impotencia – pero - volteo a ver a la rubia con decisión, mi deber es proteger la aldea y mis seres más preciado se encuentran en ella, si protegerla significaría asesinar a Sasuke si el llegase a atacarla, entonces así será – dijo para finalmente salir del despacho, dejando un tanto sorprendidos a los 2 presentes.

- ha madurado – el peligris volteo a ver a la rubia.

- los tiempos difíciles te hacen madurar – la gondaime fijo su vista en la montaña de las imágenes de los hokages – y Naruto no es una excepción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica aun permanecía en la entrada de aquel barrio, miraba con la vista perdida la calle recta que se encontraba frente a ella, no sabía porque, pero le daba una extraña sensación ese lugar, era la sensación del abandono y la muerte, de la traición y a pesar de que podría apostar que hacía años que nadie se aparecía por ese lugar, se sentía la sensación de tensión y peligro, la ojijade sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Miedo. Ese lugar apestaba a miedo. Una ventisca hizo que un árbol cercano se moviera y algunas de sus hojas se fuesen a posar a los pies de la pelirosa después de una delicada danza en el aire.

Encrudeció su mirada y empezó un andar decidido y lento, se adentro al antiguo barrio Uchiha, con la guardia siempre arriba, y atenta a cualquier cosa. Pasaba entre las abandonadas calles observando que en cada dirección que mirara se encontraba marcado el símbolo del clan: un abanico blanco y rojo.

Todas las casas estaban cerradas y mucho polvo se levantaba con la más mínima ventisca. La chica no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba buscando, pero tenía la sensación de que tendría que encontrar algo ahí que satisficiera su curiosidad, siguió avanzando sin un rumbo fijo, hasta encontrarse con una calle cerrada en la cual al fondo se encontraba una enorme casa, un tanto más vistosa de las que había observado anteriormente. Se acerco con sigilo y estando en la entrada, recorrió la puerta con suavidad.

Un sentimiento de extrañeza se apoderó de ella, aun no entraba a la casa, estaba parada aun fuera y observaba con detenimiento el interior. Era una casa hermosa, y a pesar de las apariencias externas estaba muy iluminada, desde donde se encontraba se veía parte de la cocina la sala y el jardín trasero.

- con permiso – susurro al aire, mientras entraba con delicadeza entraba a la mansión y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, con un tanto de familiaridad. Avanzo a través de la casa, observo con detenimiento toda la planta baja, y con precaución subió las escaleras y en el tope de estas se observaban 4 puertas colocadas simétricamente a los lados de un pasillo.

Con la misma lentitud que había estado en aquel lugar, abrió una por una todas las puertas, la primera era un cuarto vacio, lleno de armarios. El segundo parecía haber sido el cuarto de alguien, pero estaba totalmente vacío, solo la cama y un buro quedaban en la habitación. Salió y por alguna razón decidió dejar para ultimo el cuarto que se encontraba frente al en el que había estado, así que entro cautelosamente a la 4ta habitación, era la más grande de todas, habían muchísimas cosas e incluso ropa en el vestidor y algunas cosas de cotidianidad, obviamente era la habitación principal, tenía una hermosa vista al jardín trasero, y sobre el tocador, minuciosamente colocado se encontraba un pequeño libro, le quito el muy acumulado polvo de la portada y lo hojeo con desinterés, era un diario. Lo cerró con extremo cuidado, y le dio vuelta al diario llamando su atención en letras doradas y con una delicada manuscrita lo que parecía un nombre, paso con cuidado la mano para apartar el polvo para leer a quien pertenecía el objeto.

_Mikoto Uchiha. _

Leyó en voz alta como queriendo tratar de recordar el nombre, pero nada se le venía a la mente. Lo dejo cuidadosamente donde lo había encontrado y salió de la habitación, finalmente entro a la ultima y se encontró con una habitación muy parecida a la segunda, pero en esta se encontraban algunas libretas acomodadas en una estantería escritas con una, debía admitirlo, pésima letra cursiva, hojeo una de las libretas notando como de la espantosa letra inicial, al final de la libreta terminaba siendo una bella y firme escritura, y el contenido de esta no era más que la repetición de la mima frase.

"_La armonía y la coordinación, son las calves del arte shinobi. Un ninja se esfuerza al límite para pulir cada uno de sus aspectos hasta llegar a la perfección que satisfaga a su corazón"_

La frase acaparaba todas las hojas de la libreta – un tanto perfeccionista – susurro la chica dejando la libreta en su lugar y un pequeño papel salió de esta, cayendo libremente al suelo, la pelirosa al notarlo lo levanto con cuidado y lo desdoblo para encontrarse con lo que obviamente era una tabla de calificaciones de la academia ninja, leyó pausadamente la hoja. Clase de estrategia bélica: 10 clase de ninjutsu: 10 clase de genjutsu: 10 Sellos manuales: 10, Taijutsu: 10, Dominio de armas: 10, física aplicada en el arte shinobi: 10, teoría shinobi: 10, Historia de Konoha: 10, Salud del shinobi: 10, combinación de las 3 habilidades shinobi: 10.

En la parte de abajo se encontraba una notita: novato de promedio perfecto de la generación. Leyó con desinterés la hoja, sabiendo que todos los Uchiha habían tenido la tutela de genios del arte shinobi en la historia, en realidad no le sorprendía que aquel chiquillo siendo un Uchiha, tuviese tan buen nivel académico. Deslizo sus ojos hasta la parte de arriba en donde se quedo un tanto pasmada.

Uchiha Sasuke. Era el nombre que se encontraba anotado en ese registro, bajo con cautela el papel, y lo puso sobre la estantería, miro con mayor atención el cuarto en el que se encontraba, aun no habiendo salido de su estupor de haber dado con la residencia de los últimos hermanos Uchiha. Busco alguna foto, alguna pertenencia, nada.

No había nada en ese lugar más que las viejas libretas que ya había revisado. Empezó a salir conclusiones, entonces el cuarto vacio, debía pertenecer a Uchiha Itachi. Y Mikoto debió ser la madre de ambos, salió de la habitación con un tanto de prisa. Sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a arder la casa en llamas, salió hasta el patio trasero, y miro con estupor los altísimos pastos, el seco estanque y las marchitas flores ahora remplazadas con hierba vulgar. Volteo a su izquierda y logro visualizar lo que parecía un dojo de entrenamiento.

Camino con quietud hacia el lugar y abrió con un poco de dificultad las enmohecidas puertas, las abrió ligeramente notando que el interior estaba increíblemente oscuro, aplico un poco mas de fuerza y las abrió en su totalidad, primero abrumada por la oscuridad, pero después vio con cautela la habitación hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

En el suelo, en medio de la habitación, como un recordatorio del horrible pasado de ese sitio, se encontraba una enorme mancha roja de sangre, la cual se había colado en lo más profundo de la madera, como si esta se hubiese alimentado de la sangre derramada para advertir a cualquiera que entrase a ese lugar, que ahí había perecido parte de la estirpe Uchiha.

Sakura no puedo evitar sentir un malestar general, tanta sangre no pudo pertenecer a una sola persona, claramente ahí habían perecido los padres de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha. Y sin despegar la mirada de la carmesina madera, noto que se encontraba un kunai, clavado justo en el medio de la escena del cual colgaba un collar, este tenía 3 círculos plateados, a lo largo de una cadena negra (como el collar que siempre llevaba puesto Itachi) se acerco con sigilo y lo tomo entre sus manos, lo quito de encima del kunai, lo cerro en su puño y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Lo guardo en su porta armas y dio vuelta para salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Salió con premura y noto algo que antes había dejado pasar, en la entrada de la casa, justo en la barda que se encuentra de frente a esta, se encontraba el símbolo del clan impreso como en todas partes del lugar, pero está en especial que se encontraba lineal a la entrada de la casa, tenía un pequeño hoyo justo en el centro desde donde se agrietaba todo el símbolo, no era difícil de adivinar que fue a causa de un kunai que fue lanzado de la entrada de la mansión, a cualquiera le parecería natural, pero a la ojijade le causaba una sensación de que fue a causa de una escena de odio hacia lo que el símbolo mismo representa.

Se sintió mareada, y salió del lugar saltando sobre los tejados, se mantuvo a una velocidad estable hasta llegar a su edificio donde entro con algo de prisa, estar en ese lugar le había afectado, se sentía mareada y abrumadoramente triste sin siquiera saber la razón, se dirigió al baño y se miro al espejo.

Estaba muy pálida, se veía totalmente enferma y de pronto y sin sospecharlo, vomitó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gondaime, me mando llamar? – un chico de coleta entraba al despacho con cierta pereza.

-si Shikamaru, tenemos una situación aquí –la gondaime quito la mirada de la ventana y miro al joven Jouninn. –Naruto sintió el chakra de Uchiha Sasuke en los alrededores de la aldea, estoy muy segura que algo trama y se dirige hacia acá, necesito un plan de defensa infalible, Madara no debe estar muy lejos del mocoso Uchiha.-

el castaño miraba un tanto impresionado a la rubia la cual se notaba sumamente preocupada- pero Tsunade-sama no cree que es demasiado pronto para otro ataque a la aldea, recién ocurrió lo de pein.-

-estoy segura – encrudeció un poco la mirada –Madara no dejaría pasar la oportunidad ahora que la aldea se vio devastada por pein, Shikamaru necesito estrategias para una batalla inminente, asegurémonos que el campo de batalla no sea la aldea de nuevo – le miro con seguridad – podrás hacerlo Shikamaru?

-hare mi mayor esfuerzo Tsunade-sama – el chico respondió de manera segura – me retiro a la unidad de criptologia para empezar, con permiso – el chico salió de la habitación.

- Tsunade-sama no cree que es demasiada presión para Shikamaru-kun? –la asistente de la quinta observaba preocupada a su maestra.

- lo sé, pero Shikamaru es de los pocos que pueden prever una catástrofe como la que se aproxima – observo a la pelinegra con cautela – tengo también trabajando en ello a Shikaku y a Inoichi al igual que kakashi, esperemos que esos 4 tengan respuestas seguras a mas tardar pasado mañana.

-Tsunade sama, cuento tiempo cree que tenemos? – la pelinegra miraba con preocupación a su maestra.

- a lo mucho una semana, ya mande que todos los Jouninn, chuunin y gennin que estaba fuera de la aldea regresen de sus misiones correspondientes, los ambu están en un perímetro alrededor de la aldea atentos a cualquier movimiento peligroso- miro con cansancio la ventana – mañana anunciare el estado de alerta de la aldea a los Jouninn y chuunin.-

La pelinegra miraba con preocupación a su maestra, desde el ataque de pein la rubia había estado actuando de manera diferente.

_Flash back._

_Después del ataque a la aldea, y de que Naruto venciera a pein, Tsunade termino en un estado catatónico que duro 2 semanas, en las cuales su pelinegra asistente y su pelirosa alumna estaban a su cuidado todo el tiempo._

_Durante ese tiempo hubo una reunión con los señores feudales del país del fuego y los representantes de la hoja, para determinar el destino de esta, danzo como era de esperarse trato de quitar del poder a Tsunade y coronarse como el nuevo hokage, se acepto que así fuera y el tomo el poder._

_Durante toda una semana raíz tuvo poder absoluto en la aldea, periodo en el cual no se podía salir de la aldea por ninguna razón. Y bajo esas circunstancias la vida de la rubia y sus asistentes corría peligro._

_-shizune-san – la pelirosa que se había mantenido callada toda la mañana al cuidado de su maestra, al ver en lo que se había convertido la aldea sin la rubia, decidió que solo había una manera de resolver esto, y esa era trayendo a la gondaime de regreso – necesito que vigiles los alrededores y no dejes entrar a nadie a la tienda – le pelirosa miraba con decisión a la azabache que parecía no entender._

_- Sakura-san, que es lo que harás?- la pelinegra miraba con preocupación a la chica – se que has avanzado muchísimo pero no creo que seas capaz de..- _

_- hace un buen rato que Tsunade-sama no me entrena en lo mas mínimo, y lo entiendo debido a las circunstancias en las que se encuentra la aldea, pero de verdad crees que me quedaría sentada esperando que la guerra terminara con Akatsuki por las buenas? Me entrene con los pergaminos de la bóveda del hokage.-_

_la chica le miro atónita, ni siquiera ella tenía permitido entrar a esa área – acaso Tsunade-sama te –_

_-me permitió entrar ahí con la condición de no examinar técnicas que pusieran en riesgo mi vida o la de los demás – la chica dejo de ver a su maestra y se puso de pie – al principio me sentí culpable por no hacer caso a las peticiones de tsunade-shishou, pero ahora que danzo a tomado el poder y la aldea se encuentra atrapada bajo la sombra de ambu raíz, me doy cuenta que desobedecer a mi maestra no fue tan mala decisión – volteo a ver a la pelinegra con seguridad- nunca e intentado la técnica, solo conozco su teoría, por favor vigila que nadie se acerca mientras la realizo, cuando notes que la liberación de chakra cese, entra a la tienda, si llego a morir, sácame de aquí y jamás le cuentes a Tsunade sama que realice la técnica para despertarla, si no muero…, tendré que recibir el castigo adecuado una vez que destrone a danzo y la aldea vuelva a la normalidad –_

_La pelirosa le sonrió a la pelinegra –podrás hacerlo por mi? Shizune-san?-_

_-h-hai Sakura – no pudo negarle la petición, la verdad es que ambas sabían que esta situación solo se arreglaría si Tsunade despertara – lo hare, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado-_

_- por supuesto – la chica volteo y observo fijamente a la rubia mientras shizune salía de la tienda y se concentraba para localizar chakra a un perímetro de 7 metros. Dentro de la tienda la pelirosa tomo un kunai con cuidado y se hizo una pequeña cortada en la palma, dejo correr libremente la sangre y empezó a dibujar en el suelo un sello de curación (como el que utilizan con Neji después de que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea, pero más pequeño) _

_La chica cargo a la quinta hasta posicionarla en el centro del sello hecho con su sangre y tomo con delicadeza la mano de su maestra y le hizo una incisión en el pulgar, tomo un poco de la sangre de la rubia e hizo un circulo más grande que el que estaba formado con su propia sangre a forma de sombra. Si bien el jutsu no era muy complicado, si requería de extrema precisión y un control de chakra impecable. Básicamente se trataba de uno muy parecido al de la vieja anciana del consejo de la arena que salvo la vida de Gaara, no se trataba de pasar chakra como el ninjutsu médico habitual, en este se transmitía energía vital, "transferencia de vida"._

_Sakura pasaría la energía que fuese necesaria a su maestra para restablecer su chakra, sanar sus heridas, restaurar el sello de su frente y activar todos sus sistemas para por consecuencia despertarla de su letargo._

_Suspiro con profundidad y se concentro el equilibrar su chakra, hizo varios sellos con rapidez y finalmente coloco sus manos sobre la orilla de la circunferencia en la que se encontraba su maestra, el sello se ilumino de inmediato con un blanco brillante, mientras la chica se mantenía concentrada con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño levemente fruncido, se mantuvo en esa misma posición alrededor de 1 hora y media en la cual la gondaime recupero su joven apariencia y el sello de su frente comenzaba a aparecer con lentitud, se cumplieron las 2 horas y media cuando la ojimiel parecía estar ya en perfectas condiciones, solo unas horas mas de sueño y despertaría._

_La ojijade sonrió mínimamente, y en cuando separo las manos del suelo, se desmayo estrepitosamente contra el piso, justo cuando shizune entraba al lugar._

_-Sakura-san! – la pelinegra miraba con preocupación a la pelirosa, no estaba en peligro pero estaba sumamente agotada_

_- está bien shi-zune-san –la pelirosa le sonrió levemente antes de desmayarse de nuevo_

_Shizune acomodo a ambas en las 2 camas que se encontraban en la tienda, y las miro con atención. La pelirosa las había superado a ambas tan rápido que le había dejado atónita, realmente tendría que agradecer a la fuerza de la ojijade, si no fuese por ella tal vez para cuando la quinta despertara ya hubiera sido demasiado tarde._

_Fin flash back_

Desde aquello la rubia recupero su puesto y danzo viéndose derrotado por el favoritismo de los feudales y los líderes de los clanes hacia la nieta del 1er hokage, en tan solo una noche desapareció junto con toda ambu raíz.

El jefe de raíz, ya se encuentra en el libro bingo por alta traición al abandonar Konoha.

Pero eso solo significa una presión más hacia la recién recuperada aldea, Tsunade aunque trata de esconderlo con cautela, teme que se repita la vieja historia y ella se vea incapacitada de nuevo, dejando a la aldea sin líder en momentos de caos. La pelinegra lo sabia mejor que nadie, y le preocupaba el estado de su maestra, si la aldea se veía amenazada de nuevo, la quinta no dudaría en dar su vida en un chistar con tal de protegerla. Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a tomar el puesto y Naruto aun era demasiado joven.

Tenían que planificar toda defensa y ataque de manera perfecta. Konoha no resistiría otra gran caída.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Hallo! Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, se que esta algo revuelto y tal vez no capten algunas cosillas (yo también me reburujo de vez en cuando xD) bueno primero unas aclaraciones respecto al Fiq:**_

_**1.-Todo ha ocurrido según la historia original, con excepción claro de que Sakura no ha tenido contacto con Sasuke en todos estos años.**_

_**2.-Decidí alinearla a la trama a la que avanza actualmente el anime, y saltarme todos los acontecimientos anteriores, porque creo que esta de más mencionar la historia que la mayoría ya conocen.**_

_**3.-No todo es exactamente igual que en el anime, en este capítulo se mencionan los elementos que escogí para Sakura, en los próximos capítulos explicare su entrenamiento en ellos.**_

_**4.- En algunas ocasiones pondré flash back del pasado que (deliberadamente) me salte en este fiq como el que recordó shizune.**_

_**Y además que les parece? Sakura sabe que le esconden algo y se pone a investigar incluso a escondidas de su maestra! Y espero poner ya pronto la aparición de mi pelinegro favorito. *¬* hahahaha. El próximo capitulo lo dedicare enteramente a las habilidades de Sakura y algunas cosillas que tengo preparadas …..**_

_**También quisiera agradecer enormemente a los que me dejaron un review con sus bellos comentarios. Muchas Gracias! Normalmente no pongo dedicatorias en mis comentarios finales, prefiero responder los reviews con un replay en cuento me llegan, pero siendo los primeros 8 reviews, supongo será una linda excepción:**_

_Bella Scullw__**: fuiste mi primer review en esta historia, muchas gracias, espero te guste el capitulo**_

_Raquel:__** prometo no tardarme mucho en actualizar ^^**_

_Chiharu No Natsumi__**: he aquí el segundo capi! Disfrútalo**_

_Hitorijime:__** la historia avanza, gracias por estar presente ^^**_

_Setsuna 17__**: gracias por leer! (de nuevo, ya has leído mis demás historias, lo aprecio mucho)**_

_Kriscia: __**hare mi mayor esfuerzo escribiendo el sasusaku, perdona las faltas de ortografía, gracias por leer!**_

_Silent'Tears'Of'Morphine: __**muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encantan tus historias, espero disfrutes de esta.**_

_Black stones3: __**Que tal el capitulo? XD espero te haya gustado, ya tengo pensadas unas sorpresillas en la historia.:D**_

_**Bueno eso sería todo, si tienen alguna duda o recomendación, por favor háganmela saber :D siempre me gusta leer que es lo que piensan de la historia y sus recomendaciones ( y quejas) me ayudan mucho.**_

_**Acaso merezco un review? *.***_

_**Saquuchiha.**_


	3. El Renacer De Una Flor De Primavera

**Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia original no me pertenecen, son una total creación de Kishimoto, pero el contexto de este fanfiction sí. Onegai no plagio. **

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura. **

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Pensamientos: -_cursiva-_

Notas de la autora (paréntesis)

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Capitulo 3: El Renacer De Una Flor De Primavera 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se escuchaba un dificultoso respirar y el agua corriendo libremente. La ojijade se encontraba recargada en blanco azulejo de la pared de su baño, mirando a la nada mientras el agua del lavamanos se encargaba de llevarse el vómito hasta no dejar rastro. Se dejó llevar por la gravedad deslizándose con lentitud hasta quedar sentada.

Se quedó ahí. Mirando impasible la blanquecina pared que se encontraba frente a ella. Qué demonios había sido eso? Ese malestar, esa nausea y sentido de repulsión que le hicieron vaciar su desayuno en su pulcro baño. Esa opresión a su corazón y el inevitable hedor a sangre que se albergaba en sus fosas nasales desde que entro a esa maldita habitación marcada con sangre Uchiha. Que abominable pasado había marcado la energía de esa casa para hacerle tanto daño a los sentidos humanos?

Se levantó con dificultad y después de cerrar el agua del lava manos se dirigió a la cocina, lleno un vaso con agua cristalina y se la empino dejándola caer libremente por su garganta, volvió a llenar el vaso y esta vez lo bebió con calma, termino de beber y estiro la mano para colocar el vaso con suavidad sobre la mesa, pero repentinamente se detuvo y empezó a darle vueltas el mundo. Sintió un fuerte mareo que la descoloco por completo y dejo caer el vaso el cual se estrelló en mil pedazos al tocar el piso. Se tuvo que sostener de la mesa para no sufrir el mismo destino que el destrozado recipiente.

-que rayos me sucede? –la chica empezaba a caer en desesperación, espero a que el mareo cesara y se agacho con lentitud para recoger los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el lugar, ya había recogido casi todos los pedazos y se agacho para levantar el ultimo, cuando al levantarlo el filoso vidrio hizo contacto con su blanquecina piel cortando limpiamente en su palma, dejando caer el vidrio manchado con el fuerte color carmín, nuevamente hacía el suelo.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver como el rojizo líquido empezaba a salir de la profunda herida a la mitad de la palma de su mano izquierda. Libero un poco de chakra sin esfuerzo y la herida se cerró de inmediato. Suspiro sonoramente, el malestar empezaba a desaparecer. Volvió a levantar esta vez con mucho cuidado el vidrio y después de colocarlo en la basura con el resto de lo que solía ser el vaso se dirigió a la pequeña sala de su departamento y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón más grande y dejo descansar su cabeza en el respaldo, su rosada cabellera quedo esparcida en este, cerró los ojos con lentitud para descansar sus pupilas pero una imagen la atormento haciendo que abriera sus jades con desesperación.

Miro el techo asustada y empezó a sentir un escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral hasta perderse en el punto más alto de su cabeza. Abrió su boca con estupor pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, esa imagen recorría su cabeza una y otra vez atormentándola, como la peor pesadilla de cualquier ser. Esos ojos, rojos como la sangre con una estrella de 6 picos en ellos, vio esos ojos observándola, escudriñándola, perforando su alma. Ojos sedientos de sangre, los ojos de un asesino.

Estuvo así por un momento hasta que su cuerpo reacciono de nuevo, miro a su alrededor asegurando en donde se encontraba, solo alcanzando a ver su ya acostumbrado apartamento. Volvió su mirada al techo. – que está sucediendo conmigo….? - la chica miro el techo como si este le fuese a proveer de una respuesta, levanto su palma que antes había sido cortada con el vidrio del vaso – tal vez…. Necesito entrenar más, para lo que sea que se aproxima – eran tiempos de guerra, ella bien lo sabía, pero desde el ataque de Pein no había podido entrenar en lo más mínimo, las reconstrucciones de la aldea y misiones consumían todo su tiempo. Había descuidado su entrenamiento ninja. Hacia un buen tiempo que no ponía a prueba todas sus habilidades. Desde que terminaron los entrenamientos con Tsunade, no se había realmente agotado de verdad. – desde aquella vez…..- suspiro sonoramente una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente con la esperanza de esta vez sí poder descansar.

_Flash back._

_-estas lista?- una mujer rubia, algo empolvada y con algunos leves golpes repartidos en su cuerpo estaba de pie en medio de un campo de entrenamiento, frente a ella se encontraba una chica pelirosa de unos 15 años aproximadamente, su corta cabellera rosada estaba despeinada y tenía notables golpes en el rostro y su vestimenta estaba un tanto rasgada y muy sucia._

_- por supuesto Tsunade-shishou- la chica esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, y se lanzó a una velocidad bastante considerable hacia la prominente rubia, tenía ambos puños cargados con chakra y lanzo múltiples golpes a la ojimiel la cual los esquivo con un tanto de dificultad, la ojijade era muy buena, los ataques ya no eran tan fáciles de esquivar como solían serlo hace algunos años._

_- muy bien Sakura – la rubia esquivaba los golpes y lanzaba un par que también eran esquivados – pero aun te falta por aprender – susurro antes de propinarle a la chica un golpe en el estómago a una increíble velocidad que la mando volando unos 50 metros hacia atrás llevándose todo a su paso._

_La rubia libero un poco de chakra a través de su cuerpo para curar las leves lesiones que tenía, y camino con lentitud hacía en donde la pelirosa fue a dar, la vio levantarse con un tanto de dificultad para después empezarse a curar como ella lo había hecho momentos antes. La miro con seguridad, la ojijade había crecido mucho, y su desempeño ninja era mucho mejor de lo que jamás creyó posible de ella. Manejaba los ninjutsus médicos de curación a la perfección y su velocidad era casi comparable a la suya, sin mencionar su descomunal fuerza, la cual se comparaba en igualdad de poder de destrucción a la de la ojimiel. – creo que ya es tiempo – la observo de nuevo con firmeza – Sakura! Estas lista para continuar, quiero enseñarte algo nuevo.- la chica levanto la mirada y después se dirigió a donde su maestra con una sonrisa._

_-hai Tsunade-sama! – llego a donde la rubia y puso atención a lo que su maestra tenía pensado decir.- que es lo nuevo que me enseñara? – la ojijade tenía la impaciencia marcada en su rostro, realmente adoraba aprender ninjutsu._

_- el bisturí de chakra._

_La chica la miro con un tanto de impresión, antes la había visto usar el bisturí en batalla, he incluso ella misma le había solicitado que le enseñara esa técnica, la ojimiel se negó diciendo que mal utilizada podría ser un arma de doble filo ya que mal utilizada podría dañarse a sí misma o en un descuido matar a un aliado con un simple roce. _

_-pero…Tsunade-sama- la chica levanto la ceja derecha con incredulidad –usted dijo que no estaba lista –_

_- pero ahora si lo estás – la rubia la miro demostrándole confianza y seguridad- estas lista?- se acercó más a la chica – observa con atención – hizo unos sellos con lentitud para que la pelirosa los viera, levanto su mano a la altura de su cara y empezó a liberar chakra hasta cubrir su mano con un chakra azulino, después el chakra tomo una forma más definida, formando una cuchilla que cubría toda la mano, pero sin ser muy prominente, solo porque estaba sumamente cerca se veía definidamente la forma de cuchilla del chakra, si estuviese algunos metros más lejos, solo alcanzaría a ver la masa de chakra que cubría la mano de su maestra._

_- al momento de liberar chakra en el ninjutsu médico, liberamos el chakra de manera que pueda ser aceptado por el chakra de la persona y no sea rechazado al entrar al cuerpo y empezar a curar. Es decir suavizamos nuestro chakra para en lugar de atacar curar uniendo las células del cuerpo, lo cual requiere mucho control y concentración. – la chica asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su maestra- en cambio al momento de acumular chakra en tus puños y hacerlo estallar al haber contacto alguno, libreras el chakra de manera natural dejándolo fluir provocando una ofensiva que daña al enemigo al entrar en contacto con el chakra natural. – La chica volvió a asentir con levedad- muy bien en esta ocasión liberas chakra natural para que al contacto haga daño, pero…..- hizo una pausa de suspenso, en el cual la chica abrió los ojos un poco más demostrando su curiosidad- debes concentrarte en darle forma al chakra, una forma afilada en la punta de los dedos y que se vuelva al final tan delgada y filosa que no sea visible a primera vista y que haga un corte tan profundo y fino que ni siquiera corte la piel, pero haga un daño enorme en el interior, cortando nervios, músculos, arterias e incluso órganos.- la rubia termino su explicación y miro a la chica pelirosa que miraba sus manos con seriedad._

_- si lo piensas bien es muy parecido al rasengan de Naruto solo que en lugar de una forma esférica, es una cuchilla en tu mano, o bien el chidori de Kakashi, en el cual se acumula una enorme cantidad de chakra y después solo le aplica el elemento relámpago dejándolo fluir y explotándolo durante el ataque. – la rubia agrego haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño un poco, analizando cada palabra que su maestra decía.- y bien? Inténtalo –_

_La pelirosa levanto su mano derecha a la altura de sus rostro, justo como la rubia había hecho antes, hizo los sellos que antes su maestra le mostro y empezó a liberar chakra hasta que este cubrió su mano totalmente, después se concentró en darle una forma sólida y afilada en las puntas, el chakra empezó a hacerse un poco más delgado en las puntas cuando de pronto perdió la forma y el chakra se esfumo dejando a la ojijade estupefacta. – pero que…- volteo a ver a su maestra – que demo….- empezaba a tartamudear, simplemente el chakra no se había dejado moldear tan fácilmente- porque?- la chica miro con suplica a su maestra la cual la miro con un ceja en alto._

_-no creerías que sería tan fácil o sí?- la mujer empezaba a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de burla – según Jiraiya, Naruto tardo un buen tiempo antes de poder darle forma al chakra, y Kakashi tampoco lo logro con facilidad, no subestimes el moldeamiento de chakra, esta es una técnica de primer nivel – la chica puso una mueca de seriedad total. – practícalo, hasta que logres mantener la forma del chakra unas horas, después quiero que puedas cortar una hogaza de pan sin tocar la corteza, cuando puedas hacer eso inténtalo con el tronco de un árbol – la chica miraba con incredulidad a su maestra – así que practícalo hasta quedarte sin chakra, entendido? Ven a verme cuando lo perfecciones.- la rubia avanzo hacia la aldea y desapareció en una nube de humo dejando sola a la pelirosa._

_Era muy común que le explicara las cosas y después la dejase que ella lo desarrollase sola, siendo la hokage no podía otorgarle demasiado tiempo y ella lo entendía perfectamente. Esa fue la última vez que la hokage le enseño una técnica, después de eso, los problemas con Akatsuki incrementaron y Sakura empezó a practicar y aprender jutsus por su propia cuenta con la ayuda de los pergaminos de la biblioteca de la hokage. _

_Esa fue la última vez…_

_Fin flash back._

Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las cortinas del departamento, la ojijade abrió los ojos con lentitud, se encontraba acostada en el sillón de su sala con la misma ropa del día anterior, se sentó en el sofá con lentitud soltando un largo bostezo – me quede dormida..- volteo a ver el reloj de pared frente a ella 7:15 am. Se froto los ojos con pereza y empezó a recordar. Había soñado con el día en que Tsunade le había enseñado el bisturí de chakra. De eso ya habían sido 2 años.

Pero después recordó el malestar del día anterior, frunció el seño al recordar esos ojos – quién es?- susurro al aire – de quien es esa mirada…..- algo en su interior le dijo que no iba a encontrar la respuesta ahí sentada, se levantó y fue directo a su habitación, saco un atuendo cómodo de su guardarropa y abrió la llave de la ducha. Necesitaba entrenar.

Se dio una corta ducha con agua tibia, salió de bañarse y se puso un pequeño short negro que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, una blusa blanca de tirantes, coderas negras y sus acostumbradas botas hasta la rodilla, se amarro la banda ninja a la cadera y se hizo una coleta alta dejando su flequillo caer con gracia a los lados, y por ultimo agarro su porta armas para colocarlo en el borde de su short cuando recordó lo que había en él. Lo abrió con calma y saco el collar que había encontrado en el barrio Uchiha. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había tomado, pero regresar ahí y devolverlo no era una opción. Lo puso en uno de los estantes de su sala, se colocó el estuche de armas y salió de su apartamento.

La aldea ya estaba en movimiento como siempre todos preparándose para un nuevo día, la chica se desplazaba por los techos con velocidad, los miraba con envidia, hacia tanto tiempo que ella no se preparaba con entusiasmo para un nuevo día. Últimamente todo siempre era guerra, misiones, lágrimas, destrucción, muerte. Pero como kunoichi debía aceptar todas esas cosas y seguir adelante. A veces se preguntaba cómo le hacia Naruto para sonreír aun en los tiempos más difíciles.

Llego a su destino, un campo de entrenamiento un tanto retirado de todo lo demás, rodeado por un espeso bosque y con un pequeño lago en el medio. Suspiro con profundidad, ese lugar le encantaba, ahí podía estar sola para entrenar sin ninguna interrupción, por supuesto que nunca entrenaba su destructiva fuerza en él, ya que acabaría destruyendo el lugar. Ahí perfeccionaba las técnicas de elementos que absorbía de sus largas estancias en la biblioteca de la hokage.

-bien hace tiempo que no dedico tiempo a esto – camino hasta el centro del lago y se sentó en flor de loto sobre el agua, cerró los ojos y respiro con calma - jutsu barrera de agua – pronuncio en un susurro después de realizar algunos sellos manuales a una increíble velocidad, al instante el agua a su alrededor se levantó formando una burbuja a su alrededor lo suficientemente grande para moverse con libertad.- jutsu vórtice de agua- el resto del agua del lago empezó a agitarse y un remolino empezó a formarse alrededor de la barrera en la que se encontraba la ojijade. Se alzó formando un tornado de agua, que se hacía cada vez más ancho, hasta abarcar toda la extensión del claro que estaba en medio del campo de entrenamiento, justo después de arrancar un par de árboles de raíz la chica detuvo el jutsu, devolviendo toda el agua a la cuenca del lago y finalmente deshaciendo la barrera alrededor de ella.

Se puso de pie aun sobre el centro de aquel lago, se quedó pensativa mientras veía el agua bajo sus pies –nunca lo he intentado –miro sus manos – pero será interesante – sonrió con sorna he hizo algunos sellos, dejo fluir el chakra por su mano derecha formando el bisturí de chakra, intensifico el flujo haciendo más prominente la cuchilla, hasta alcanzar a tener medio metro de largo, lo cual le costó algo de trabajo, sentía algunas gotas de sudor deslizarse por su sien - y finalmente….- empezó a fluir chakra eléctrico de su mano que se unió con el chakra de la cuchilla, convirtiéndola en una chuchilla eléctrica hecha completamente de chakra. La chica sonrió, sabía de antemano lo difícil que era alargar la cuchilla del bisturí, y el chakra eléctrico había sido un toque personal, repitió el procedimiento con su mano izquierda y cuando estuvo lista se lanzó contra unas enormes rocas que descansaban en la orilla del lago, las corto con una facilidad sorprendente. Y el poder de impacto del chakra eléctrico hizo muchísimo daño, era definitivamente una técnica de asesinato.

La pelirosa se alegraba mucho de haber logrado tal técnica, pero en el fondo esperaba nunca tener que usarla contra un enemigo. El chakra desapareció y sentía el sudor bajando por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, respiraba agitadamente y se sentía muy cansada, se apoyó en sus rodillas, en esa técnica había gastado mucho chakra, debería de trabajar mucho en ella antes de poderla usar en batalla sin agotarse por completo. Decidió tomar un leve descanso, se fue a sentar a la sombra de un árbol para recuperar su chakra y seguir entrenando, aun con la respiración agitada levanto la mirada y observo el cielo y las pocas nubes que se alcanzaban a ver. Le recordaba a esos días en donde había paz y solamente se dedicaba a su desempeño como kunoichi. Sonrió con calidez, como extrañaba esos tiempos!.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Tsunade-sama – la pelinegra entro sin avisar al despacho de la gondaime - los capitanes chunnin y jounnin la están esperando en la terraza de la torre, al igual que los líderes de los clanes.

La rubia se mantenía de pie, dándole la espalda, mirando con el ceño fruncido al paisaje que se mostraba desde la ventana de su oficina. – Bien – dio vuelta y salió a paso firme, seguida por la pelinegra la cual la miraba con preocupación.

Llegaron a la terraza del edificio en donde una gran multitud les esperaba, la ojimiel se puso al frente de estos y miro con firmeza a todos y cada uno de los presentes. – Tengo varios anuncios que dar – todos prestaron atención y los murmullos cesaron – últimamente hemos tenido noticias de que Uchiha Sasuke junto con taka se encuentra en los alrededores de nuestra aldea- los murmullos se hicieron presentes de nuevo - probablemente Madara Uchiha no se encuentre muy lejos – los líderes de los clanes fruncieron el seño – por lo que la reunión de los Kages que estaba prevista para estos días, se ha pospuesto y cada aldea ha adoptado un estado de alerta, que Madara se encuentre cerca de Konoha no significa que las demás aldeas están a salvo. – hizo una pausa, miro a sus shinobis de más alto rango, todos lucían preocupados, más de uno apretaba manos y dientes con impotencia – es muy claro que una batalla se acerca, no sabemos qué intenciones posee Uchiha Sasuke, pero esta de mas decir que la meta de Madara es la destrucción de Konoha y todos los que la habitan. Pondré mí mayor esfuerzo como hokage en que en esta ocasión el campo de batalla no sea nuestra aldea, pero a pesar de eso, si los líderes de los clanes desean enviar a algún descendiente lejos de la aldea para asegurar su seguridad, no me opondré. –

- que ocurrirá con los aldeanos gondaime?- la madre de Kiba empezó con el interrogatorio.

- habrán notado que desde hace algunos días, se han estado evacuando civiles en pequeños grupos, a aldeas pequeñas y remotas para evitar un riesgo de muerte masiva. Aun así la población de Konoha es muy grande como para evacuar a todos, no sabemos aun si es mejor salir de la aldea o permanecer en ella, pero he decidido evacuar a la mitad de los civiles y la otra mitad, en caso de peligro serán resguardados en la montaña de los hokages como siempre se ha hecho en estos casos. -

- quien se enfrentara a Madara? – un susurro perdido entre la multitud causo tensión en el ambiente.

- esa pregunta viene sobrando en esta discusión – la rubia mantuvo su postura firme – está muy claro que yo como la hokage de esta aldea me enfrentare a él – todos miraron con sorpresa a la ojimiel, casi todos sabían que aunque la quinta fuese muy poderosa, de hecho la ultima sannin con vida, eran sumamente mínimas las posibilidades de que le ganara al más poderoso de los Uchiha.

- no – el líder del clan hyuuga se hizo notar – gondaime usted no peleara – todos lo voltearon a ver con sorpresa – al menos no sola, tendrá en completo apoyo del clan hyuuga durante el combate – los miembros del clan que se encontraban presentes sostuvieron la firmeza de si líder y todos ofrecieron una cara de apoyo a la rubia.

- el clan Inuzuka también estará ahí! Les patearemos el trasero! – la líder siempre tan efusiva fue, seguida por los integrantes de alto rango dentro de su familia.

- gondaime sabe muy bien que tendrá también nuestro entero apoyo durante la batalla-,Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza, y Aburame Shibi representando a sus clanes se mostraron firmes ante sacándole una sonrisa socarrona a la quinta.

- que prepotentes – la rubia les respondió de manera burlona – pero si sobrevivo, les deberé un gran favor- todos miraron con sorpresa a la rubia.

– bien! Dicho esto, se pueden retirar, necesito que empiecen a divulgar la información entre los shinobis, los gennin también tengan derecho a saber que podría suceder ya que ellos evacuaran a todo civil que se encuentre en la aldea hacia la montaña de los hokages, esto debe mantenerse en secreto para los aldeanos entendido?-

- hai!- se escucho al unisonó.

- bien! Retírense – la rubia bajo de la plataforma en la que estaba, dispuesta a regresar a su despacho, y detrás de ella Shikamaru, Shikaku, Ibiki y kakashi le seguían. Era tiempo de formar una estrategia de guerra.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-_Sakura-chan….._

_-Sakura-chan!_

-Sakura-chan!- la chica empezaba a abrir los ojos con lentitud- SAKURA-CHIAAAN!- y entonces reconoció esa voz. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con Naruto en cuclillas junto a ella, la tenia sostenida con suavidad por los hombros y su zorruno rostro estaba muy, repito MUY cerca del de ella-

- KIAA!- la chica soltó un gritillo de nerviosismo junto con un puñetazo en dirección a la cara de su rubio amigo.

- haaa! Sakura chan! Porque me pegas!- el rubio callo de sentón agarrándose su adolorida nariz, la cual empezaba a sangrar.

- BAKAA! La culpa la tienes tú! Qué manera es esa de despertarme con la gritadera que te cargas! Y luego…- la chica estaba roja, no se sabría decir si del enojo o de la impresión de encontrarse a su amigo pegado a ella –luego! Ha! No importa- la chica se tranquilizo un poco y noto que aun se encontraba en su privado lugar de entrenamiento, se había quedado dormida.

- nee Sakura chan, no me podrías ayudar un poco aquí – el kitzune llamo a su amiga la cual miraba el lugar recordando que como se había quedado dormida.

La chica volteo a ver al ojiazul, y se encontró a un Naruto sosteniéndose la nariz como si se le fuese a caer, y escurriendo por sus manos empezaba a fluir una gran cantidad de sangre._ Creo que me pase de la raya esta vez, _pensó la chica al notar la curiosa escena de una Naruto desangrándose por la nariz. Se acerco con lentitud a él y aparto las manos del chico, reunió un poco de chakra en su mano y la coloco sobre la nariz del kitzune. El sangrado se detuvo al instante. Saco una venda que estaba en su estuche y cortó un pedazo, y empezó a limpiarle la sangre que tenía el chico en la cara.

Cuando finalizo su tarea, noto que el rubio estaba sonrojado – gracias Sakura-chan- el rubio se rasco detrás de la cabeza, la chica sabía lo que venía, siempre SIEMPRE después de rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo, Naruto solia decir algo realmente estúpido. – la próxima vez que te quiera despertar lo hare mas delicadamente considerando tu fuerza de rinoceronte- a Sakura le salió una vena en la frente y se trono los dedos con deleite mientras que se ponía de pie y Naruto al ver su reacción se puso azul e inmediatamente se levantó con una increíble rapidez.

-hola!- yamato apareció en el momento justo.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio, creyó que con la llegada de yamato-taichou, se le olvidaría la ira a la pelirosa. Oh pero que equivocado estaba. Antes de reaccionar a tiempo la chica le coloco un puñetazo en la boca del estomago mandándolo al otro lado del campo para finalmente estrellarse con un árbol. Yamato solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, le salió una gota estilo anime y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de la ojijade.

- Ohaio Yamato-taichou!- la chica le sonreía con normalidad, dejando su aura maligna desaparecida al instante.

-O-ohaio- el castaño respondió con nerviosismo mientras un muy adolorido Naruto se acercaba la escena.

- yamato taichou! Porque no me aviso del golpe!- el rubio amenazo con el puño – y además…. Que hace aquí?- el rubio levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto. Y la chica presto atención a lo que yamato tuviese que decir.

De inmediato este puso una cara de seriedad – hace rato la hokage mando llamar a los líderes de los clanes y a los lideres Jouninn y chuunin, la aldea está en alerta máxima, es probable que pronto Madara y el resto de Akatsuki ataquen la aldea de nuevo- ambos chicos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y después cerraron los puños-

- así que Uchiha Madara – la pelirosa frunció el seño más de la cuenta. Todos los ninjas de alto rango y de cercanía a la hokage ya sabían que Madara era el que movía los hilos tras Akatsuki. El había mandado a pein a atacar la aldea hace algunos meses. El ambiente del lugar empezaba a hacerse pesado.-

- así que….. Esta vez pelearemos contra Uchiha Madara – el rubio se mostraba enfadado – bien! Ya quiero patearle el trasero a ese vejete!- sonrió de manera socarrona. Sakura miro con sorpresa a Naruto y después relajo su rostro en una leve sonrisa, no importa que tan imprudentes o estúpidos fuesen los comentarios de Naruto, siempre amenizaban un tenso ambiente.

- bien eso es todo, debo alertar a otros shinobis – el castaño miro con seguridad a los jóvenes- estén alerta y recuerden que los aldeanos no deben enterarse-

-hai!- respondieron ambos, y enseguida desapareció en una nube de humo.-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada, cada uno se encontraba atrapado en sus pensamientos.

- Sakura-chan me alegra que vuelvas a ser tu – la chica le volteo a ver con cara de desconcierto, y al mirarla se dio cuenta que necesitaba ser un poco mas especifico.- últimamente desde lo de Pein has estado rara, más seria, aislada, ya no te peleas con Ino tan seguido y tampoco me golpeabas como antes, siempre estas entrenando, o ayudando a la vieja, o en esa empolvada biblioteca llena de pergaminos raros- la chica lo miro con sorpresa, se había enfrascado tanto en el asunto Uchiha y en la inminente guerra que había dejado sus amigos de lado, Naruto tenía razón no habían tenido una escena como la de antes en muchísimo tiempo.

- nee Naruto vamos a ichiraku yo invito!- la chica sabía que había descuidado a todos a su alrededor, y eso incluía a su mejor amigo cabeza hueca, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

- En serio Sakura-chan? – el rubio sonrió ampliamente y al ver que la chica asentía con una sonrisa, le brillaron los ojos. Hoy comería ramen GRATIS.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

.

- bien supongo que ya me tienen respuestas- la quinta se encontraba tras su escritorio mirando impasible a los 4 shinobis delante de ella.

- no estamos muy seguros del plan que tenga Madara para atacar la aldea, así que lo único que podemos hacer es un plan de defensa, los límites de la aldea deben estar sumamente resguardados por ninjas de elite, y debemos poner perímetros no muy lejanos en los alrededores, la ultima vez pein llego hasta la aldea entrando por la parte de arriba donde no hay barrera, en esta ocasión no permitiremos que pase de nuevo, le daremos batalla antes de que siquiera se acerque, y habrá que eliminarlo sin que este llegue la aldea. – dijo kakashi mostrando el plan recaudado por todos.

- los más aptos para la tarea de la inspección de los alrededores serian los ninjas rastreadores, nuestras mejores opciones con el clan Aburame, el clan Inuzuka y el clan hyuuga sería nuestra vigilancia principal en las puertas de la aldea, los más recomendable seria cerrar todas las puertas a excepción por la norte y la este, las cuales están más cercanas a las aldeas aliadas en caso que necesitemos ayuda. – Shikamaru recito de manera lenta y pausada.

- así que lo único que podemos hacer es defendernos – la quinta se mordió la uña del pulgar

- por ahora sí, mientras no se nos notifique sobre sus movimientos no tenemos más opción, pero en el momento en el que Madara actúe, lo mejor será pensar en los grupos de ataque tanto el principal al cual se enfrente Madara y los secundarios, suponiendo que no vendrá solo – ibiki mostraba esa impasibilidad que siempre ha tenido.

- Tsunade tenemos una idea de los que se deberían enfrentar a Madara, pero nos gustaría escuchar su opinión, quien desea que la respalde en el enfrentamiento? – La rubia lo miro con seriedad – esta decisión es solo suya- Shikaku miraba con precaución a la quinta.

La ojimiel se levanto de su asiento, suspiro con profundidad dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, y les dio la espalda, miro por la ventana. Últimamente algo le decía que ella no podría disfrutar de esa vista nunca más, así que cada que tenia oportunidad miraba la aldea en movimiento y se hipnotizaba con su esplendor.

- gondaime? – Shikaku aun seguía esperando su respuesta.

- he estado pensando en un escuadrón de 5 personas, además de mi – suspiro con tranquilidad, despacio y un tanto exasperante para los que se encontraban en la habitación – Shikaku, esperaba contar con tu apoyo en el campo de batalla, como mi estratega principal, pero si no deseas arriesgar…-

- lo hare – hablo Interrumpiendo a la rubia y mostrando una leve sonrisa mientras miraba el suelo – por supuesto gondaime, nadie más que yo podría ocupar ese puesto, cierto? –

- es una lástima que mi mejor opción como estratega sea tan prepotente y egocéntrico – la rubia se dio la vuelta volviendo la vista hacia la ventana. Los presentes se dieron cuenta con facilidad que lo hizo para que no vieran su mirada que empezaba a volverse acuosa. –gracias… Shikaku –

- ni lo mencione – el shinobi veía con un inmenso respeto a la rubia la cual volteaba con lentitud.

- no me digas que te vas a poner sentimental? – sonrió con burla la ojimiel antes de adoptar el porte elegante y agresivo que la caracteriza. – bueno en que estábamos… a cierto, aún no he pedido formalmente la ayuda de los demás pero: Yugao Usuki, Tokuma Hyuga, Anko Mitarashi, y Tenzo.- la rubia regreso la mirada al amplio ventanal- son shinobis sumamente capaces y sinceramente no me gustaría arriesgarlos de esta manera, pero creo que tampoco existen muchas posibilidades de que solo una persone se enfrente al Uchiha. – Ya los he mandado llamar con shizune, no deberán tardar en llegar aquí – se sentó tras su escritorio y se recargo con pereza, miro el techo con indiferencia– en cualquier de los casos shizune sabe lo que tiene que hacer– los miro y pudo notar sus miradas de confusión.

- gondaime pero de que….- ibiki trato de cuestionar a la ojimiel.

- se pueden retirar, los llamare más tarde si hay necesidad, Shikamaru anuncia las tácticas de defensa a los shinobis que se necesiten y empiezan con los perímetros, mis capitanes ambu se encargaran de la barrera de protección de la aldea de inmediato-

-h..Hai!-

- y Kakashi…- la rubia coloco los codos sobre el escritorio, cruzo las manos y apoyo su mentón en ellas- Dile a Sakura que deseo hablar con ella, en cuanto la veas mandara para acá. Eso es todo, se pueden retirar – justo después los 4 salieron por la puerta del despacho, algo grande se aproximaba y ya se sentía la sensación de incertidumbre.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

- viejo! Otra ración! – el animado rubio extendía con alegría su vacio plato, mientras a su costado se acumulaban ya 15 platos vacios de ramen. La pelirosa a su lado apenas ingiriendo su segunda porción veía al rubio con un notable tic en la ceja izquierda. Naruto la iba a dejar pobre. Pero eso no importaba, esto era una recompensa a su mejor amigo por los días de abandono a lo que lo había sometido últimamente.

- he Sakura-chan! Apenas en el segundo plato? Así jamás terminaras de comer! – el rubio le hablaba de forma animada y con un brillo alegre en sus azulinas pupilas, mientras que alrededor de su boca yacían pequeños pedazos de fideos y una que otra especia.

- Naruto no todos comemos asemejando animales como TÚ lo haces – la chica miro con una mirada de enojo al rubio mientras que con servilleta en mano le limpiaba los rastros de comida al kitzune. Naruto se sonrojo. A la chica le parecía muy gracioso el hecho de que Naruto se sonrojara cada vez que ella tenía algún tipo de atención a con él, Naruto era especial para ella, e incluso alguna vez pensó en que el rubio le podía llegar a gustar como algo más que un amigo. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que la amistad que mantenía con él era mucho más especial que una simple atracción física o como pareja. – la menos trata de masticar y no simplemente tragar como animalito – el rubio se rasco la cabeza y rio escandalosamente.

- sabes que no puedo hacer eso Sakura-chan, porque yo AMO el ramen – a la chica le salió una gota estilo anime, Naruto siempre seria Naruto. Sakura soltó un ruidoso suspiro.

- si ya se, eso no me cabe la menor duda Naruto-bakka – la chica sonrío abiertamente dándole un aspecto un tanto macabro y alegre, así como el que a veces Anko suele mostrar.

- moou Sakura-chan – el rubio hizo un adorable puchero que no le quedaba en lo mas mínimo, mientras le entregaban su tazón de ramen. La chica sonrío la superioridad pero de inmediato borro la expresión remplazándola por una mueca de dolor mientras dejaba caer los palillos sobre la mesa, y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Tenía un dolor increíblemente fuerte, sentía que la cabeza le fuese a explotar, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. Y tan solo un segundo volvió a verlo. Esa mirada roja como el carmín, ese Sharingan tan asesino.

- Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? Que sucede!- el rubio noto la acción de su amiga, tenia una de sus manos posada sobre el hombro de la chica la cual no parecía responder y estaba en constante dolor.

-yo!- la nube de humo rápidamente se disperso dejando mostrar al ninja copia. Inmediatamente el dolor de la ojijade ceso al parecer la aparición de kakashi había sido milagroso, quito las manos de su cabeza y poso su mano derecha sobre la del rubio que se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo dándole a entender que no pasaba nada – Oh! Perdón es que acaso interrumpo algo? – el peligris miro de manera insinuante el contacto de las manos de ambos chicos, causando que Naruto se coloreara y Sakura levantara una ceja en señal de confusión.

- no no no! Como cree kakashi-sensei, es que etto…- Naruto intentaba dar excusas ridículas mientras movía los brazos exageradamente de un lado a otro, no quería causar confusiones, él quería mucho a Sakura ella era su mejor amiga, casi hermana. Pero solo eso.

- sí, si ya Naruto no te alteres, te va a dar un paro cardiaco – el peligris miraba con burla al pobre chico que todavía parecía pertenecer a la familia de los tomates. – Solo venía a decirle a Sakura que Tsunade-sama la espera en su despacho – el peli plata adquirió un semblante un poco más serio – me dijo que fueras de inmediato – miro a la chica la cual se mostraba un poco confundida, y asintió con levedad, dando a entender que había recibido el mensaje. – Bueno me despido, tengo algunas cosas que hacer – y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- kakashi-sensei se trae algo muy extraño, no crees Sakura-chan?- el rubio miraba la desolada calle con atención. Ningún ninja se veía por las cales de Konoha, todos deberían están haciendo vigilancia, entrenando o en reunión con los clanes.

- todos estamos en constante presión por lo de Madara. – La ojijade vio a su rubio amigo y luego levanto su mirada al cielo- será mejor que vaya a atender el llamado de Tsunade-sama – la chica se bajo del banco en el que estaba sentada.- la cuenta por favor – pidió a la hija del vendedor.

- la vieja no te ira a mandar a una misión o si? Sakura-chan? – el rubio estaba angustiado, no quería que le sucediera nada a su amiga, y curiosamente Sakura parecía estar extraña últimamente, sin contar el incidente que ocurrió antes que llegase kakashi.

- puso un dedo en su barbilla en señal de meditación – no creo, pero debo ir a ver qué es lo que ocurre- la chica del puesto de ramen le entrego un papelito con la cuenta, Sakura se hizo de piedra y después con pesar rebusco en su estuche de armas su billetera. Definitivamente Naruto la iba a dejar pobre. Pago hasta el último centavo dejando absolutamente nada de dinero para su semana y después de darle un coscorrón a Naruto por ser tan tragón partió rumbo a la torre de la hokage.

Algo le decía que su maestra no le iba a decir nada más que malas noticias.

.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Lo se lo sé. Desgraciada de mí, me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, pero se me juntaron un millon de cosas, ademas de que la pagina no me dejo actualizar, hace ya 2 semanas que tenia listo el capitulo y no lo habia podido subir! D:**_

_**Él lo personal siento que este capítulo no parece tan relevante, pero en el siguiente ya no parecerá así. **_

_**Que les pareció? Sakura parece tener serios problemas en esa cabecita suya no creen? Mareos, jaquecas, visiones. Won esta chica es todo un caso.**_

_**Y además el equipo de ataque contra Madara se ha creado, si tienen algunas dudas, pues:**_

_**Shikaku esta más que claro que es el papa de Shikamaru, Yugao es la ambu de cabello morado que ya ha aparecido más de una vez en el anime, Tokuma acaba de hacer su aparición en el anime, necesitaba un hyuuga contra Madara y no quería arriesgar a los primos Hinata y Neji, al menos no aun. Anko es bien conocida por todos y es una de mis favoritas! En serio, en mis 3 fanfics ha hecho aparición y es que simplemente me cae muy bien. Por último Tenzo pues es Yamato. **_

_**OMG Hoy me puse a leer el primer fanfiction que escribí! Nada que ver, tenia muchísimas faltas de ortografía (mas que ahora D:) y mi redacción era un tanto penosa… supongo que siempre nos pasa, que con el tiempo mejoramos sin notarlo (no es que me crea mucho, ya que me falta muchísimo por aprender) pero si me quede muy sorprendida.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews! En serio ustedes alimentan mi alma de escritora. *.***_

_**Bueno creo que es todo. Si tienen alguna duda, pues háganmela saber, y con mucho gusto la respondo. El sasusaku cada vez está más cerca. Ya lo verán, no desesperen. Sin más que decir me despido.**_

_**Acaso merezco un review? *.***_

_**Saquuuchiha **_


	4. Cuando El Cielo Se Tiñe De Rojo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero el contexto de esta historia sí. No plagio.**

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura. **

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Pensamientos: -_cursiva-_

Notas de la autora (paréntesis)

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Capitulo 4: Cuando el cielo se tiñe de rojo. 

.

.

.

La chica caminaba con parsimonia, todavía faltaba un buen tramo para llegar al edificio del hokage. Por alguna razón, Sakura no tenía deseos de llegar pronto. No sabía porque, pero quería prolongar el camino, últimamente le estaban pasado cosas tan extrañas. Entro y subió las escaleras con calma, y se deslizo con sigilo por los pasillos del lugar, por fin llego a la puerta y antes de que pudiese tocarla la puerta se abrió.

La chica se inclino en señal de saludo, mientras cuatro personas salían del despacho, un hyuuga, yamato-taichou, Anko Mitarashi, ella había sido examinadora cuando adquirió su rango chuunin hace ya 2 años, y finalmente un ambu, por el tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo la pelirosa supuso que era mujer. Los cuatro respondieron el saludo de igual forma y después siguieron su camino. Sakura había notado algo, todos tenían plasmada una cara de orgullo, sea lo que sea que les había dicho la hokage, parecía que estaban satisfechos e incluso se habían quitado un peso de encima.

Entro después de ellos, vio a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en el escritorio leyendo con calma un documento.

- Tsunade-sama me ha mandado llamar? – la chica hablo rompiendo el silencio en el lugar, la rubia la volteo a ver y se levanto de su lugar.

- si Sakura – había algo extraño, la rubia no tenía ese tono de voz fuerte e imponente, se escuchaba un tanto maternal. La chica se extraño y tenso todos sus músculos – supongo que ya te habrán notificado del estado de alerta que he levantado en la aldea-

-hai – la chica respondía fría, neutral – necesita decirme algo al respecto?-

La rubia se acerco a la chica, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Tsunade-sama? – la chica se encontraba en una situación peculiar, la rubia nunca la había abrazado, le daba palabras de ánimo, la alentaba, la sonreía, pero nunca le había abrazado. Tsunade no era así. – Tsunade-sama ocurre algo?-

- una batalla se acerca Sakura, tu aun no has tenido la experiencia de la guerra, es horrible, el incidente con pein apenas fue un pequeño detonante, casi no hubo daños.- la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, que no había habido daños? La aldea entera había desaparecido! – la guerra como tal es mucho peor Sakura. Quiero que me prometas que durante la batalla no te arriesgaras. – deshizo levemente el abrazo para ver el rostro de la chica.

La cara de la ojijade era un poema, parecía estar perdida en las expresiones de la quinta la cual le suplicaba con la mirada. – No- la rubia miro con sorpresa el recién seño fruncido de la chica.- yo no puedo hacer eso, Tsunade-sama usted bien lo sabe – la chica miro por la ventana – mi deber como shinobi es proteger mi aldea y las personas importantes para mi – la rubia estaba estupefacta, acaso Sakura había madurado más de lo que ella había notado? Donde había quedado la indefensa niña que alguna vez ella decidió entrenar…..? –

- tendré cuidado se lo aseguro, no me esconderé y no huiré de una batalla, el shinobi vive de adrenalina y yo Tsunade sama no soy la excepción, así que por favor no me haga prometer algo que no voy a cumplir. – Tsunade apretó mas el agarre, recobrando la postura del abrazo. Estaba orgullosa, la había entrenado bien.

- bien – se soltó del abrazo lentamente – entonces tendré que saber de lo que eres capaz – la rubia recobro el tono de voz imponente y atemorizante. La chica se sorprendió, que estaba planeando la quinta? – es hora que me demuestres tu entrenamiento, o acaso ya se te ha olvidado todo lo que te enseñe?- la rubia la miro retadora, arrogante, prepotente. Y por primera vez, Sakura Haruno le regreso la misma mirada.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Yamato-taichou! – un rubio agitaba la mano en el aire a manera de saludo. Acababa de visualizar al castaño caminando por una calle concurrida de la aldea.

-he Naruto, no estabas con Sakura?- el castaño se había detenido mientras el ojiazul le daba alcance.

- ah! Si pero la vieja la mando llamar con Kakashi sensei – el rubio podía notar algo extraño en el Ambu – Yamato-Taichou le pasa algo? – el castaño levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto –se ve…. Más raro que de costumbre –

El castaño sonrió imperceptiblemente y observo el cielo con satisfacción – se disfrutan más las cosas cuando sabes que están próximas a terminar no crees Naruto? – el rubio se sentía cada vez más confundido, que se traían todos con el cielo el día de hoy?

-mouu… Yamato-Taichou no entiendo de que habla - el rubio se rasco la cabeza mientras que el Ambu le miraba con comprensión. Pero de pronto algo paso. La tierra tembló y los aldeanos miraban con sorpresa y miedo el lugar del que provenía tanto caos. Una nube de humo se levantaba en los campos de entrenamiento de la zona oeste. Naruto y Yamato se vieron con alarma y corrieron en esa dirección pensando en el peor de los casos que Konoha estaba siendo atacada.

Al llegar se encontraron con una escena peculiar: Kakashi estaba recargado en un árbol observando detenidamente a la pelirosa que se encontraba de cabeza sostenida con chakra de una rama alta de un árbol, mientras que en el suelo aun con el puño entre el piso hecho pedazos, se encontraba la gondaime.

-pero que esta pasado aquí? – Naruto parecía alarmado, lo primero que pensó al oír el estruendo a lo lejos pensó en Akatsuki, pero resulto mucho peor: la vieja intentaba matar a Sakura-chan!

- tranquilo Naruto, solo se han enfrascado en un entrenamiento- Kakashi que al parecer había llegado ahí antes, se había detenido a observar la batalla de las Kunoichis. Y tanto Naruto como Yamato empezaron a notar como más ninjas llegaban alarmados por el escándalo causado por el "inocente" entrenamiento que mantenían ambas mujeres, la mayoría veía que se trababa de ellas y se iba con tranquilidad, pero más de uno se quedaba curioso a observar el enfrentamiento.

- pero Kakashi-sensei podrían resultar heridas, usted sabe lo agresiva que podría llegar a ser la vieja, o peor aún, podrían destruir la aldea!- Naruto se expresaba haciendo amaneramientos exagerados mientras que daba excusas, cada vez más ridículas.

- Naruto! – El ninja copia le miro con cansancio – no dudo que ambas podrían llegar a destruir la aldea sin problemas, pero confió en que medirán su fuerza. Son personas consientes y además deberías dejar de subestimar a Sakura, Tsunade-sama tal vez no podría ser la más destructiva en ente enfrentamiento. Hace tiempo que Sakura no ha mostrado sus habilidades, o acaso crees que siempre se la pasa leyendo solo por entretención? – el rubio pareció meditarlo un minuto y después se sentó a la sombra del árbol junto a Kakashi, no muy satisfecho por su decisión. – disfruta del espectáculo Naruto, después de todo acaban de empezar.-….

- eres mucho más rápida que la última vez!- la rubia se erguía con lentitud mientras observaba a la chica sostenida del árbol. – Parece que ya no habrá necesidad de contenerse – mostro una sonrisa de superioridad.

- por favor no lo haga – la pelirosa sonreía con una falsa amabilidad, esa que solo usa antes de golpear a alguien (normalmente a Naruto). Apenas termino la frase la rubia se abalanzo de nuevo contra ella y de una patada despedazo la copa del árbol en el que la chica se encontraba. Hizo un chasquido con la lengua al caer sobre el suelo y notar que la chica había desaparecido.

- en serio crees que caeré en eso Sakura? – la rubia estampo su puño contra el suelo una segunda vez, causando un cráter aún más grande y despejando la explanada de las rocas que el primer impacto el cual llamo la atención de Yamato y Naruto había levantado. Apareciendo la pelirosa que antes se encontraba bajo tierra, la quinta se lanzó al ataque de nuevo y empezaron una lucha de Taijutsu, ambas lanzando patadas y puñetazos que eran bloqueados o simplemente quedaban en el aire. Todos y cada uno de los ataques cargados con chakra. Se separaron para recuperar un poco el aliento y ambas curaron sus heridas superficiales en un segundo.

La rubia hizo sellos manuales y apareció en sus 2 manos en bisturí de chakra y se lanzó contra la ojijade. La chica que miraba a la rubia acercarse, se alejó un poco e hizo unos sellos manuales - Suiton! jutsu dragón de agua – una enorme cantidad de agua surgió del suelo y embistió a la ojimiel, obligándola saltar en el aire lejos de la corriente de agua. La ojijade aprovecho y lanzo kunai a la rubia, la cual los atrapo con facilidad con sus manos y los lanzo lejos clavándolos en un árbol cercano, muy cercano al rostro de Naruto. Quien al sentir la sangre resbalando por su mejilla, se coloreo de un denso azul. Probablemente las menos lastimadas en el entrenamiento serian ellas.

-jutsus de agua – la rubia ya conocía el elemento bajo el cual la ojijade había sido otorgada, sin embargo nunca pensó que lo desarrollaría tan rápido. – si así lo quieres Sakura, que así sea – la ojimiel estrello su talón contra el suelo con fuerza, creando una grieta que se dirigía a una increíble velocidad a la chica pelirosa. Esta la esquivo con facilidad, saltando hacia atrás, sin embargo la rubia a una increíble velocidad se colocó detrás de la chica y le propino una increíble patada que a duras penas logro bloquear con sus brazos, saliendo disparada varios metros hacia atrás, obligándola a concentrar chakra en sus plantas de los pies para desacelerar el impulso. La ojijade observo a su maestra que aún mantenía su bisturí de chakra, hizo lo propio y las cuchillas de chakra también se moldearon en sus blanquecinas manos.

Estaba un poco agitada, sostuvo la respiración y cuando tuvo que exhalar se lanzó contra la ojimiel.

No podía, simplemente no podía permitir que le tocara, en cuanto la quinta le pusiera un dedo encima con el bisturí, esta pelea estaría perdida para ella, y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, porque sabía lo que vendría. Primero un toque, un roce con la mano, seguido de parálisis de la zona, seguido por un golpe devastador probablemente en el estómago: costillas rotas, hematomas, sangrado interno, los daños colaterales dependerían del objeto contra el que se fuera a estrellar. Semanas en el hospital. Pérdida de tiempo.

Fuente de información_: experiencia propia_.

Así que no podía, no debía dejarse vencer con tanta facilidad ante su maestra, seguía en combate con ella, bloqueando cada golpe, cada patada, cada intento. Taijutsu en igualdad, así es como se veía, ambas eran mortalmente buenas en sus golpes, aunque la velocidad no era tan grande, el poder de destrucción corpórea por supuesto que lo era.

Y se descuidó. Tsunade la saco de equilibrio y toco su hombro izquierdo. Maldición, se tenía que alejar o eso sería todo. Se alejó como huyendo del mismísimo fuego, pero la gondaime no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, no tuvo opción. Su mano izquierda había perdido el bisturí, y sentía el fuerte dolor en su hombro expandiéndose, incremento el flujo de chakra en su mano derecha hasta su límite, la cuchilla acrecentó, se volvió visible a simple vista, Tsunade se acercaba hacia ella, ya tenía la mano empuñada lista.

Dejo caer la mano derecha con brusquedad, y el chakra eléctrico empezó a fluir, la cuchilla toco el suelo agrietándolo al contacto. Tsunade ya se encontraba muy cerca, Sakura levanto su mano derecha, la quinta que ya no se podía detener abrió los ojos de la impresión ¿Qué tipo de jutsu era ese? La ojimiel supo de inmediato que esa técnica no era nada insignificante, no debía alcanzarle con eso, así que trato de alejarse pero ya estaba demasiado cerca, la pelirosa se hizo a un lado y rozo a la hokage en el hombro derecho, tan solo fue un roce, y la cuchilla atravesó el omoplato izquierdo de la mujer.

- elemento relámpago?- el rubio que se encontraba alejado de la escena miraba con impresión a su amiga que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha – kakashi sensei, acaso usted le ha enseñado a Sakura-chan jutsus tipo relámpago?-

- y-yo no le enseñe _eso_- el peli plata miraba igualmente asombrado el chakra que empezaba a desvanecerse de la mano de la chica. ¿De aquí a cuando Sakura podía controlar el tipo rayo? Debía ser una sub real coincidencia que _también_ ella fuese poseedora de ese elemento.

La quinta cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad. Tratando de liberar chakra curativo, no era suficiente, la herida era demasiado profunda, tardaría más de unos minutos para curarlo. Volteo a ver a la chica que se mantenía de pie a un escaso metro a su izquierda, la cuchilla se iba haciendo más pequeña hasta desaparecer por completo. La rubia detuvo la hemorragia de la enorme herida cauterizando el tejido, pero había perdido demasiada sangre. Empezaba a perder la conciencia. Escucho un impacto y observo a la chica pelirosa en el suelo, totalmente agotada, no paso mucho para terminar en las mismas condiciones, lo último que vio fue a Kakashi acercarse con rapidez.

_Demonios nos hemos pasado un poco._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Estúpido sol. Estúpido, estúpido sol. La ojijade había empezado a adquirir cierto desprecio por el astro rey, el cual siempre se encargaba de despertarle de su sueño. Frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz, un fuerte olor a alcohol llego a sus fosas nasales. Abrió sus orbes con lentitud: Blanco. Solo veía blanco, paredes, sabanas, cortinas. Demonios estaba en el hospital, probablemente Tsunade le había dado un buen golpe, –maldición – le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Se reincorporo con dificultad y pudo notar que no tenía nada. No moretones, no hematomas, ni siquiera un agudo dolor en la zona que supuestamente debió ser afectada por el golpe que creyó haber recibido. Tan solo le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía sumamente débil.

- solo estas cansada, agotaste todo tu chakra en el entrenamiento – volteo a ver a la pelinegra que se adentraba en la habitación – esa vez si se han pasado Sakura-san- le reprendía de manera suave, casi maternal, shizune siempre había sido así para con ella. Después de todo eran como hermanas.

- eso creo- la chica soltó una arrogante sonrisa – shizune que fue lo que paso?- se notaba un poco confundida, y como no?. Solo recordaba haber creado la cuchilla de chakra eléctrico y todo lo demás se había ido al caño cuando quedo inconsciente.

- más bien que no paso – la pelinegra sonreía con levedad – heriste a Tsunade-sama de una manera un tanto increíble, además de que dejaste a Naruto-kun y kakashi-san pues algo impactados – la pelirosa abrió los ojos impresionada.

-Tsunade-sama está bien? – se incorporo rápidamente causando un agudo dolor en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente la pelinegra le empujo suavemente para que se recostara.

-claro que está bien, en cuanto recupero chakra se curó de inmediato, pero fue un profundo corte el que hiciste con ese jutsu- la pelinegra le miro con interés, la verdad le quería preguntar mas sobre la dichosa técnica, pero no deseaba llenarla de preguntas, al menos no por ahora.

- claro que fue un profundo corte, atravesó mi omoplato – la rubia entro (como siempre) repentinamente a la habitación, con el imponente porte que le distinguía – shizune déjanos a solas – la pelinegra obedeció de inmediato.

- se encuentra bien Tsunade-sama? – la pelirosa estaba preocupada por su mentora, usar ese jutsu en el entrenamiento fue muy arriesgado.

- no te creas tan importante Sakura, una herida como esa no es nada para mí – la rubia le miro con superioridad – será mejor que me expliques como es que posees elemento relámpago y como adquiriste esa técnica.- la rubia se sentó al borde de la cama de la chica. Tenía una cara estoica, se veía enfadada.

- bueno, fue muy sencillo, use papel selector de chakra y busque en la biblioteca las aplicaciones del tipo relámpago, la cuchilla fue solo la combinación del bisturí y algo así como el chidori de kakashi-sensei – la rubia escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que la chica decía, que peculiar le parecía, ella jamás creyó que Sakura fuera una tipo relámpago.

- entonces supongo que sabrás que hacer con esto – le arrojo un viejo pergamino que muy apenas logro atrapar – considéralo un regalo antes de la batalla con Madara- la chica lo abrió y empezó a leer, era un jutsu. Muy interesante a decir verdad, se trataba básicamente de aprovechar el elemento relámpago de fuentes alternas, canalizarlo en el cuerpo y después liberarlo de la forma más adecuada. Podría recibir electricidad directamente sin que esta le llegase a dañar, podría ser de un rayo natural, o artificial como un generador, así como también el ataque de _otro usuario de tipo relámpago._

-pero porque- la chica volteo a ver a su maestra con extrañeza, pensó que le regañaría por aprender una técnica tan riesgosa, e incluso pensó que la quinta le prohibiría usarla así como le prohibió en un inicio el rasen shuriken a Naruto.

- me parece que te podría ser de utilidad – le sonrió con cariño. Y eso fue lo que Sakura encontró más sospechoso.

-Tsunade-sama esta borracha? – y si antes la pelirosa pensó que no había recibido un golpe, esta vez la rubia se seguro de que no le quedase ninguna duda.

-konichiwa! Sakura-Chian! – el rubio se detuvo en la puerta, y abrió los ojos con estupefacción, ahí delante se encontraba la gondaime, con el pie estampado en lo que debió ser una cama de hospital, y en la esquina agitada y con un pequeño corte en la mejilla derecha, estaba Haruno Sakura sentada como quien se acaba de lanzar fuera del camino de un tren. Totalmente pálida y despeinada –etto ..—el rubio pasaba su azulina mirada de la pelirosa a la rubia, no entendiendo que sucedía ahí, hasta que la ojimiel reacciono y salió de la habitación como si nada, despidiéndose al final de ambos jóvenes.

-que fue lo que paso Sakura-chan? – el rubio miraba a la chica que soltaba un enorme suspiro.

- nada Naruto, no paso nada, anda a llamar a una enfermera para que repongan la cama- la chica miraba con pesar el destrozado mueble. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le hizo esa pregunta la quinta? En definitiva ya no debería pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto. Se le estaba pegando lo bocazas.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Pasaron 3 días desde el incidente del entrenamiento de la quinta con su alumna. Durante todo ese tiempo, la aldea se vaciaba parcialmente, hasta ahora se estaban notando las movilizaciones de la gente de Konoha, muchos habían salido de la aldea por protección. Los shinobis, atentos a cualquier cosa ya no se dedicaban a vagar, todos estaban en estado de alerta, y las pocas misiones que se hacían eran aquellas las cuales llegaban a ser sumamente importantes.

-Sakura-chan! Kakashi –sensei! – el kitzune agitaba su mano mientras corría en dirección a los aludidos, como si su rubia cabellera no fuese ya lo suficientemente llamativa.

- ah! Naruto que te trae por aquí! – peligris que se notaba algo cansado y tenía el Sharingan destapado.

- es que acaso han planeado un entrenamiento y no me han invitado – inflo las mejillas haciendo un mohín, y mirando indignado a ambos shinobis.

- no es eso Naruto, kakashi-sensei solo me está ayudando con un nuevo jutsu – la pelirosa que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, volteo a ver al rubio, ella también se notaba cansada y sus ropas tenían leves pedazos de tela chamuscados.

- are? Un nuevo jutsu? Y de que se trata Sakura-chan? – el rubio se sentó mirando a Sakura como la maestra que está a punto de explicar un gran tema a sus alumnos.

- mmm pues, se trata de canalizar chakra eléctrico externo, y como necesitaba un usuario tipo relámpago, y kakashi-sensei es el único que conozco pues…-

-canalizar?- el rubio inclino la cabeza en señal de duda- la pelirosa puso los ojos en blanco, había olvidado lo cabeza hueca que era su amigo para estas cosas, solo dios sabe cómo le hizo jiraiya para entrenarlo.

- si pues, si kakashi-sensei me ataca con un chidori, antes que la técnica me toque, mi chakra sale a flote y se combina con el del chidori, así pierde su forma normal de cuchilla y se vuelve solo una masa, que entra a mi cuerpo y que después yo puedo controlar a voluntad, es como si absorbiera el chakra del ataque. –

- OH!- el rubio por fin había entendido – y porque estas aprendiendo esta técnica?-

- Tsunade-sama me dio el pergamino, ella me indico que lo aprendiera antes de lo de Madara- la chica hizo un gesto de confusión, ella tampoco sabía porque la quinta le había dado esa técnica, pero tanto como el ninja copia como el rubio, se estaban haciendo una idea del por qué.

- y ya la completaste?-

- pues sí, no es muy complicado para alguien que se especializa en el control preciso del chakra – hizo un gesto de orgullo- además desde hace 2 días la he estado estudiando, y kakashi sensei ahora me ha ayudado a ponerla en práctica.-

- bien!- el rubio se levanto como un resorte – ahora vallamos por ramen! – a los 2 presentes les salió una gota estilo anime.

- siempre y cuando tu pagues está bien- la pelirosa hizo que al rubio le saliera un agota al estilo anime.

- bien, pero solo porque Sakura-chan se ha esforzado en el entrenamiento – dijo después de meditarlo un poco y sonrió de oreja a oreja – ahora vamos! – tomo de la muñeca a la chica y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el establecimiento del ichiraku.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Naruto! – la chica le repartía collejas al rubio que comía como un animal, mientras el peligris como de costumbre estaba más atento al librito entre sus manos que a la discusión de sus alumnos.

-niños! No se peleen – el peligris se digno a pronunciar, cuando la discusión se torno tan escandalosa que incluso interrumpía con su lectura. Bajo el libro levemente para observar como sus "queridos" alumnos le ignoraban olímpicamente. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y justo cuando iba a repartirles una colleja a cada uno, un estruendo dejo en completo silencio el lugar. Los 3 se vieron obligados a salir del puesto y observar una enorme nube de humo que se alzaba un poco alejada de la aldea.

Una cara de ansiedad se plasmo en sus rostros. Los 3 subieron al tejado más cercano y observaron la enorme nube. Seguido de un poderoso chakra que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido. Naruto se apresuro a bajar.

- viejo. Sera mejor que vaya a refugiarse a la montaña de los hokage. Parece que ya ha empezado – el hombre asintió y junto con su hija salieron con sus pertenencias lo más rápido posible. Naruto regreso a donde sus compañeros.

- vallamos – dijo el ninja copia después de destapar su ojo izquierdo, y sin ninguna demora los 3 avanzaron con velocidad entre los tejados, al igual que docenas de shinobis que habían ya notado el caos que empezaba a emerger en las afueras de la villa.

La pelirosa avanzaba con igual velocidad que sus compañeros, pero no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás, y fijar su mirada en la terraza de la torre del hokage Donde ya se encontraba la quinta junto con aquellas 5 personas que vio salir del despacho la última vez. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegaron hasta el lugar, y la vista no era nada prometedora. Cerca de 6 escuadrones que se encontraban haciendo su perímetro se hallaban en una ferviente lucha con tan solo 2 miembros de Akatsuki: Kizame y Zetsu los cuales parecían llevar la ventaja. Los 3 se detuvieron unos segundos a observar la situacion del lugar, mientras que se empezaba a pintar el atardecer, enmarcando la escena de un color carmín.

Porque en el mundo shinobi cuando una gran batalla es desatada, en el cielo se percibe la tensión y la premonición del desastre inicia cuando el cielo se viste de rojo.

-Naruto, Sakura! Encárguense del chico planta – Kakashi levanto la voz ante el ruido de la batalla, y enseguida se escucho una enorme explosión dentro del bosque, Gai Lee Hiashi y Neji llegaron a la escena y después de unas mirada desafiantes entre los eternos enemigos se lanzaron contra el akatsuki azul - iré a revisar eso – dijo después de mirar a Gai empezar la batalla con el Akatsuki y partió hacia donde se escucho el desastre, la pelirosa y el kitzune dirigieron su mirada hacia su oponente quien derrotaba a 3 jounnin con facilidad. Se miraron con determinación y se lanzaron contra el objetivo. Y antes de llegar al terreno de batalla la chica pudo observar como pasaron por sobre los arboles el equipo de la gondaime que se encontraba anteriormente sobre la azotea del edificio del hokage.

Inevitablemente su corazón latió muy despacio mientras los veía adentrarse más en el bosque, por el mismo camino que tomo Kakashi.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Maldición. Mil veces maldición. Pero que es lo que pasaba por el cacahuate que Uzumaki Naruto tenía por cerebro? Justo habían acabado con el akatsuki, les tomo mucho, tiempo claro está. Tiempo valioso en la batalla. Tiempo que ella sentía no podía desperdiciar. Durante toda la batalla solamente sentía vibrar la tierra a causa de varias y muy grandes explosiones provenientes de donde sus 2 maestros se encontraban y lo único que veía provenir de allá eran los heridos que el equipo médico transportaba. Varios de ellos no sobrevivirían el corto viaje al hospital.

Durante la batalla, el sujeto se multiplicaba tanto como Naruto hacia clones, y liberaba tóxicos contra los que ella poseía eficaces antibióticos. Sin embargo el muy maldito poseía una capacidad de esconderse endemoniadamente perfecta, su chakra parecía desaparecer en segundos y después atacaba con endemoniada fuerza. Debía decir que mientras su lado blanco parecía ser burlón y desesperante, el oscuro era psicópata e impulsivo. Que ser tan perturbado.

Y no fue hasta que aterradores rugidos seguidos de explosiones surgieron del bosque que ella entro en extrema tensión y su lado brutal también surgió a flote, la adrenalina agudizo sus sentidos y después de localizarlo le planto golpes como jamás había dado, y cuando uno de sus puños atravesó su cuerpo y se empezó a regenerar se dio cuenta que no era humano. Naruto le planto un rasen shuriken despedazando su lado blanco. Y utilizando el bisturí corto en puntos sumamente vitales acabando con la batalla.

Y después, naruto tenía que quedársele viendo a un punto en el bosque como el idiota que es, abría los ojos impresionado y tenía la boca abierta como si quisiera pronunciar algo. Sakura por un segundo pensó que la toxina del akatsuki no había sido exterminada con los antibióticos que le inyecto y ahora estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de ir a preguntarle que ocurría y a tocarle la frente de manera maternal para medir su temperatura, y lo hubiese hecho si el rubio no hubiera susurrado algo incomprensible y corrido de manera inesperada hacia el interior del bosque, y ella igual de idiota e impulsiva le siguió.

Y eso fue lo que paso y aquí estaba ahora, persiguiendo el lejano rastro de ese tonto rubio, naruto no solo se había hecho más estúpido con el pasar de los años, también más rápido, y cuando la chica se detuvo en un pequeñísimo claro se dio cuenta que lo había perdido. Naruto en medio de una enorme batalla, después de derrotar a un poderoso enemigo y cuando debían ir a apoyar a la gondaime en la batalla principal se había echado a correr persiguiendo a lo que ahora creía ella había sido ya un fantasma. Ese idiota se las pagaría, pero no lo podía dejar: estaban bajo ataque, el estaba solo y el poseía al kyuubi que además del ocho colas eran los únicos bijuu que no estaban bajo el control de Madara.

Justo ahora Naruto tenía que hacerle esto.

- quién es? – su voz hizo eco en el bosque igual que el sonido sordo que hizo el kunai que lanzo al impactar contra un árbol, se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y mirando el kunai que lanzo segundos antes – no lo repetiré de nuevo, sal de ahí – su cálida y aguda voz se volvió más grave y amenazadora y sus sentidos estaba alerta, detrás del árbol salió con lentitud una figura, haciendo ruido al mover los arbustos a cercanos hasta que salió totalmente de las sobras.

La chica levanto una ceja. No llevaba una capa de akatsuki, jamás le había visto en la aldea pero parecía desprender un aura amenazadora, apestaba a muerte y eso no la asusto en lo más mínimo. Lo hubiese hecho con cualquiera pero ella no. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse por otro fenómeno de akatsuki que llevara o no llevara la capa de la organización.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Mierda. Lo acababa de perder. Sintió ese chakra tan conocido y familiar que no pudo evitar salir de inmediato a su encuentro sin importar que Sakura le hubiera perseguido y hasta le había gritado cuando se empezó a alejar de ella. ¡Y todo por nada! por más que buscaba no lograba dar con ese bastardo. Estaba seguro que era él, esta vez lo pudo distinguir con claridad. Y donde coños se había metido? Acaso le estaba huyendo, de aquí a cuando era _él _ un cobarde?

Se tiro la rubia cabellera con desesperación por última vez y decidió regresar a donde la pelirosa, probablemente le repartiría unas buenas collejas por irse de esa manera. Giro sobre sus talones pero una recién aparecida presencia le hizo voltear de nuevo con fuerza. Cerró sus puños y frunció el seño mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-me parece raro que estés aquí, incluso te creí muerto para estas alturas –el rubio concentro chakra y uno de sus clones desapareció del monte de los sapos activando el modo sabio.

-hmp –

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

_**Chan chan chaaaan! Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo. Espero no me manden matar o algo por el estilo hehe **_

_**Mis más sinceras disculpas, me he tardado años en actualizar la historia, y es que en la escuela me traían loca, y ahora que son vacaciones mi imaginación ha estado pútrida, y no se me ocurría nada productivo. No prometo actualizar muy muy pronto, porque sé que mi imaginación a veces no da para tanto, pero no dejare la historia, puede que me tarde un poco pero definitivamente actualizare. Lo prometo.**_

_**Los dejo hasta aquí. Espero nos leamos muy pronto a todas y todos los que siguen esta historia. Acaso merezco un review? Yo se que no pero al menos me alegraría si me hacen saber sus comentarios.**_

_**Hasta la próxima! y por favor perdonen las faltas de ortografía. ^-^ **_

_**Saquuchiha. **_


	5. El Punto Mas Profundo Del Océano

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero el contexto de esta historia sí. No plagio.**

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura. **

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Pensamientos: -_cursiva-_

Notas de la autora (paréntesis)

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Capitulo 5: El punto más profundo del océano. 

.

.

.

-hmp Naruto-kun, no deberías decir cosas tan crueles – la sucia rata con la máscara naranja ladeaba su cabeza imitando tristeza mientras que el rubio le seguía mirando con furia contenida.

- ese maldito gruñido debe ser de familia- el rubio apretó los puños con fuerza -pensé que la vieja ya te había pateado el trasero hace un buen rato. Madara –

- no tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva Naruto-kun, solo he venido a hablar, este ni siquiera es mi verdadero cuerpo- apenas termino la frase 2 clones del rubio le intentaban surtir un rasengan por la espalda, pero al atravesarle de forma holográfica se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- no me importa lo que tengas que decir – cerro los puños con fuerza y puso su mejor mirada de odio.

- escucha bien niño kyuubi – la voz infantil que había estado utilizando fue reemplazada por una voz grave e imponente – solo quiero que te quede bien claro, que todo lo que suceda a partir de ahora. Es tu culpa. Esta guerra que se ha desencadenado y todas las muertes que provoque serán solamente culpa tuya. – el kitzune frunció mas el seño si era posible – si hubieses entregado la bestia que reside en ti de forma pacífica nada de esto estuviese ocurriendo –

- ¡no me vengas con esas mierdas! Aunque yo te hubiese entregado al zorro tú hubieras destruido todo lo que está en tu camino, porque eso es lo que los demonios hacen –

-¿destruir? ¿Demonio? O no, tu estas muy equivocado lo que yo quiero hacer es unificar – levanto las manos con emoción, en un movimiento casi psicópata – presta atención Naruto-kun, este es mi plan. –

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

- quien eres? – exigió una respuesta, el sujeto ahí parado solamente se le quedaba viendo con aire de indiferencia. Eso la empezó a cabrear – te pregunte que Quien coños eres! – ningún cambio aparente. Era joven, probablemente de su misma edad. Su cabello negro se mecía levemente con el viento y sus ojos negros parecían no demostrar absolutamente nada. De alguna manera se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Akatsuki o no le iba a patear el trasero a ese _idiota._ La manera fría con la que miraba le molestaba. Y mucho.

La chica estampo su puño en el suelo partiéndolo en pedazos en un radio bastante grande, obligándolo a saltar en el aire, tal vez eso le quitase lo mudo. Sakura espero a que el polvo que su ataque había levantado se dispersara, el aun seguía ahí. Podía sentir su chakra con facilidad.

El polvo por fin se disperso por completo y le vio sostenido de cabeza de una de las ramas más altas de un árbol, su peinado se veía aun más ridículo estando de cabeza y sus ojos ónix le miraban con furia.

- no tengo tiempo para esto…..…Sakura. – ella abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Acaso le conocía?, No. ella jamás le había visto en su vida, entonces como es que sabia su nombre? No le dio tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, desde su posición le lanzo lo que parecían ser agujas obligándola a saltar a un lado para esquivarlas. Fue hasta que las vio enterradas en el suelo que se dio cuenta –_elemento relámpago-_

-no sé quién demonios seas, pero yo tampoco tengo tiempo para esto – la chica hizo sellos rápidos y el chakra empezó a fluir rápidamente en sus manos _–maldición, justo ahora que tengo que buscar a ese idiota de Naruto tengo que perder el tiempo con este –_ se lanzo contra él y despedazo el árbol en el que se encontraba, él le esquivo con facilidad y apenas puso los pies en el suelo desenfundo su katana. No le dio tiempo a la chica de reaccionar cuando ya le había atravesado con ella.

El tronco se partió en dos cayendo al suelo, el azabache chasqueo la lengua, la pelirosa había hecho el reemplazo a tiempo, un segundo más tarde y ella hubiese resultado muerta. 2 manos le tomaron de los tobillos tratando de hundirlo en el suelo, clavo su katana en el suelo bajo sus pies y ambas manos se hicieron humo –_un clon-_ volteo rápidamente la cabeza y la vio acercarse a toda velocidad con las palmas abiertas y rodeadas de chakra. Conocía esa técnica.

Impregno chakra en su katana dejando fluir el elemento relámpago por el filo, pero la chica también alcanzo a verlo, blandió la katana con fuerza pero esta se vio detenida por una de las manos de la ojijade, con su mano izquierda entre el pulgar y el índice retuvo la katana y absorbió el elemento relámpago para evitar que le hiciera daño, aun así un hilo de sangre escurría de la mano de la pelirosa, la Katana había alcanzado a cortar la piel. El ojinegro abrió sus orbes con sorpresa, no solo había detenido su katana si no que de alguna manera había neutralizado el chakra eléctrico, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, la chica impacto con la mano derecha (con la cual tenía el flujo un poco incrementado de chakra) en la katana con una tremenda fuerza.

Chokuto se partió en dos.

Cuando la mitad del la katana junto con el mango se hallaba en la mano del pelinegro y la parte final del filo en la mano izquierda de la chica, esta repitió el movimiento con su mano derecha, sin embargo esta vez su objetivo no era un (muy duro por cierto) pedazo de metal, esta vez le golpearía los intercostales, no importaba que tan fuerte fuese, si no podía respirar lo demás no importaba.

Pero el chico no le dejaría hacer eso. Se impulso hacia atrás, saliendo de su alcance e hizo sellos a una increíble velocidad seguido coloco su mano derecha en forma de un semipuño sobre su boca e inhalo fuertemente inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás. La chica adivino sin saberlo la técnica y por un segundo, tan solo un segundo se sintió nostálgica. Ignoro el sentimiento al momento de esquivar la enorme bola de fuego y caer sobre sus pies, sosteniéndose con una mano sobre el suelo, esa posición le permitiría esquivar en dado caso otro ataque de la misma naturaleza. Pero eso no sucedió, levanto la cabeza y el pelinegro se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, ella empezaba a respirar con cansancio, la batalla con Zetsu le había dejado bastante agotada y ya había utilizado bastante chakra, lo único que le permitía seguir era el chakra que había absorbido anteriormente de la espada y el hecho de que _debía_ encontrar a Naruto. Inconscientemente algo la hizo levantarse. De pronto el tiempo pareció detenerse, dejo de hacer viento y lo único que escuchaba era su respiración, sentía una gota de sudor bajar por su sien y ser absorbida por su remera color carmín, y escuchaba la pausada respiración del pelinegro. Le observo por segundos, el tipo seguía con la cabeza gacha, su flequillo tapaba parte de su rostro y aun se encontraba en la posición del último ataque: su mano ahora un tanto distanciada de su boca seguía en la misma posición y sus piernas levemente distanciadas una de la otra para soportar el impulso causante del fuego. Por un segundo ella sintió una punzada en la cabeza, el se parecía a alguien. ¿Pero a quien? El levanto el rostro con los ojos cerrados, eso le pareció extraño. Y cuando los abrió ella sintió miedo.

Porque vio el Sharingan donde antes se encontraban dos pozos negros.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Estás loco! Maldito Demente, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya – naruto apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Y es que empezaba a salirse de sus cabales, esa momia le había dicho que quería conquistar el mundo y volver a cada persona en un mero títere bajo el mando de su Sharingan, volverse el jinjuuriki del juuby? Ese estúpido no sabía de lo que hablaba. Definitivamente Madara estaba idiota.

-no importa lo que digas, para cuando esta guerra termine estarás muerto, y el zorro dentro tuyo – señalo el estomago del chico – estará bajo mi control, ya sabrás que de las bestias con cola, el kyuubi es el que posee mayor cantidad de chakra, así que será un placer arrancarlo de tu cuerpo. Hasta pronto Uzumaki Naruto- sonrió detrás de su máscara mientras su holográfico cuerpo desaparecía con lentitud.

- Maldición! – grito el kitzune de frustración mientras veía desaparecer al Uchiha. Cuando ya no hubo rastro de él recordó a la pelirosa, probablemente le estaría buscando. Regreso por donde vino, mientras más tardara en encontrar a la chica, más duro el golpe seria el que recibiría. Además debía divulgar la información recibida, todos debían saber lo que se proponía ese psicópata.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-s-sh-sha- Sharingan – la pelirosa abrió los ojos con miedo, su cuerpo dio un paso atrás por instinto. Había estado luchando contra un _Uchiha._ De inmediato bajo la mirada, evitando el contacto visual. Y se percato que su femenino cuerpo temblaba. Estaba muy al tanto de su situación, sola contra un Uchiha. No podía ganar.

- Lo estabas haciendo bien, pero ya basta, no tengo tiempo de jugar más – la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba más grave y amenazante a los oídos de la ojijade. Ella intentaba controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, pero no podía. Si no manejaba la situación con cuidado o alguien llegaba a su ayuda. Iba a morir. _– Maldición donde esta naruto en estos momentos? –_ pensaba mientras miraba con atención los pies del pelinegro, sabía que aun no caía en ninguna ilusión, sin embargo su conocimiento del Sharingan estaba limitado a los combates contra Kakashi. Y cada Sharingan se desarrolla de manera diferente, las habilidades de él que amenazaba su vida eran desconocidas. -_Doble maldición- _El se había estado conteniendo toda la batalla, solo le había estaba midiendo.

-esto se acaba ahora, Sakura – inevitablemente volteo la mirada al escuchar su nombre y apenas logro verle dirigirse a ella con un chidori? Su reacción fue lenta, pero logro absorber todo el chakra del ataque, pero no el golpe. 3 costillas de su cuerpo escucho que crujieron y el impacto en su costado derecho la lanzo hacia atrás. Aterrizando sobre su hombro, dislocándolo.

Gimió de dolor al levantarse y observar el rostro de él, parecía ligeramente sorprendido lo único que había hecho era confirmar que el elemento relámpago de alguna manera no funcionaba contra ella. El azabache se encontraba indiferente mientras la veía toser sangre, y como de un brusco movimiento se acomodaba el hombro, apaciguando un poco el dolor. La miro respirar con dificultad, he hizo un gesto de molestia, lo que quería era conservar chakra para su objetivo final, pero parece que tendría que tomar medidas mayores para deshacerse de la chica.

Ella seguía viendo sus miembros inferiores, esperando el siguiente ataque. Un enorme incremento de chakra la hizo ponerse alerta levanto un poco la mirada y volvió a temblar. El pelinegro era rodeado por una increíble masa de chakra color morada que empezaba a convertirse en un esqueleto. Eso no era humano. Empezaba a tomar forma y sintió miedo cuando esa cosa le apuntaba con una ballesta y una flecha. Si no hacia algo, la iba a matar.

- Aun no – susurro mientras hacía sellos, no había tiempo de pensar en el después debía evitar que eso diera en el blanco, concentro todo el chakra restante en su mano izquierda, y la enorme cuchilla se materializo, dejando fluir la electricidad hacia la tierra, y la enorme flecha de chakra que sostenía el enemigo se disparo con una enorme fuerza – Aun no! – grito mientras levantaba el brazo con fiereza blandiendo la cuchilla contra el ataque. La flecha se desvió lo suficiente esquivando su cuerpo, pero su antebrazo se fracturo al momento del contacto. Cayó de rodillas por el dolor.

El ojinegro desaparecía con lentitud la técnica, al parecer ya no le sería necesaria. Sinceramente creyó poder deshacerse de la chica con el ataque de Susanoo, por sorpresa se equivoco pero ahora ella no estaba ahora en condiciones de nada. Sakura tosió de nuevo sangre, no tenia chakra para curarse ni para defenderse. Se sentía tan _débil._

Sintió de nuevo ese dolor, una punzada en la cabeza. Estaba de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, mirando un punto fijo entre sus manos, su cabellera llena de sangre y tierra caía sobre su rostro tapándolo. El dolor de cabeza incrementaba con cada segundo, y su vista se empezaba a tornar borrosa. Escucho los pasos del ojinegro, cerró los ojos con resignación, el Uchiha la iba a matar. En cuanto peleo con él supo que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Madara no hubiera dudado en matarla de inmediato. Además de los reportes que decían que el Uchiha mayor llevaba puesta una máscara ocultando su rostro.

- sigues siendo débil – el pelinegro había tomado la mitad de chokuto del suelo, y la mantenía en su mano derecha. La levanto apuntando a los cervicales de la chica y la intento clavar en un acto limpio. La pelirosa levanto su brazo derecho impidiendo el paso del filo de la espada, Sasuke saco la espada del brazo con brusquedad. Sakura ni se inmuto, levanto la mirada y sobre su rostro empezó a caer sangre producto del profundo corte en su antebrazo. El carmín de su sangre hacía que sus orbes esmeraldas se enfatizaran aun más, tenía el ceño fruncido, su brazo seguía en alto cubriendo parte de su rostro, y por primera vez desde que inicio la verdadera batalla. Ella le miro a los ojos.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, el Mangekyou Sharingan de Uchiha Sasuke es el que había estado viendo con anterioridad. La estrella de 6 picos inyectada en sangre, le miraba con terror. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué conocía ya los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke? El pelinegro parecía sorprendido por su reacción pero no fue nada comparado con lo que siguió. La pelirosa coloco sus manos sobre sus oídos presionándolos con fuerza y estrujando su cabello, y las esmeraldas no se despegaban del Sharingan. Repentinamente la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un aterrador grito, como si estuviese sufriendo la peor de las torturas, bajo la cabeza aun gritando de dolor y apretando su cabello fervientemente. Sentía como si le clavaran agujas en todo el cráneo, era insoportable, si seguía así se desmayaría. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Uchiha Sasuke no sabía que ocurría.

Oportunamente la tierra vibró, con una intensidad increíble que hizo que todos los arboles se sacudieran con violencia acompañado del aterrador rugido de una bestia, eso pareció sacar a la chica de su agonía quien al escuchar el bestial sonido lo primero en lo que pensó fue en su rubio e hiperactivo amigo. Dejando de inmediato de gritar y obligándose a abrir sus jades. Levanto la cabeza y observo al chico delante de ella, el ya no sostenía el filo de la katana con fiereza como lo hacían antes de atacarle. Ahora lo sostenía vagamente y mantenía sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo, mientras que su Sharingan observaba con atención la fuente del movimiento terráqueo, se dio cuenta que había un silencio aterrador alrededor de ambos, ya no se escuchaban los sonidos del bosque, ni siquiera el viento parecía hacer vibrar las suaves hojas de los arboles incluso las nubes en el cielo habían detenido su recorrido, inevitablemente ella dirijo su mirada al mismo punto que el pelinegro miraba con atención, y sintió un dolor en el pecho. Un mal presentimiento.

Se escucho una explosión tan grande y tan estruendosa que pareció dejarle sorda por unos minutos, hasta que la onda expansiva los golpeo con tanta fuerza que tuvieron que aferrarse al suelo para no ser arrastrados por esta. Ambos esperaron a que terminara y después el Uchiha volvió a mirar hacia esa dirección de nuevo, pero esta vez con el seño fruncido, se le terminaba el tiempo.

-Sakuraa- Chaaan! Donde Estaaas! – el grito del rubio se escucho lejanamente pero puso alerta a ambos chicos, los cuales ya estaban indiferentes el uno de otro. La atención de ambos se encontraba en el lejano lugar de la batalla principal. Ambos al borde de la frustración por diferentes razones. Cuando se movieron los arbustos dejando pasar al moreno con la mata amarilla, Sakura sintió un enorme alivio en saber que el Kitzune no se había tenido nada que ver con el bestial rugido y de inmediato noto que el pelinegro ya no estaba, y su chakra había desaparecido por completo. Ese tipo sin duda era algo especial, un formidable enemigo de la hoja.

La mirada de la pelirosa ahora se concentraba en donde yacía el Uchiha, tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el kitzune corrió con desesperación hacia ella al verla llena de sangre y con la mirada perdida. El toque del rubio la regreso a la realidad, ignorante de sus heridas la sacudió de los hombros haciendo que su ensimismo desapareciera al oír su fracturado antebrazo crujir y el dolor insoportable de sus rotas costillas tentándola a gritar con fuerza, seguido de los chillidos de desesperación del rubio que no paraba de preguntar qué había ocurrido.

- Ah! Si naruto estoy bien – el chico pareció calmarse un poco al escuchar su voz, pero la apariencia de la chica decía todo lo contrario.

- que te paso Sakura-chan? Será mejor que te lleve al hospital. – el rubio estaba a punto de cargarla, sin saber que eso solo empeoraría la situación.

-Naruto! Cálmate si me mueves lo único que harás es romperme más huesos! – Le chillo la chica la cual pareció recobrar su regular carácter - yo me puedo curar, solo necesito prestado un poco de tu chakra – lo hizo hacia atrás obligándolo a sentarse frente suyo, y lo tomo de las manos. Alarmantemente ambos demasiado ensimismados aun, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, se encontraban más pasivos que de costumbre.

-yo que debo hacer Sakura-chan? – Naruto ni si quiera se arriesgo a renegar y simplemente obedeció.

- Solo quédate quieto y no te desmayes – cerro los jades y pronto un enorme cantidad de chakra azulino empezó a fluir de las manos del rubio convirtiéndose en un verde brillante al contacto con la blanca piel de la chica, para después dispersarse por todo su cuerpo, curando las heridas más graves. Cuando hubo terminado solo quedaban heridas muy superficiales y uno que otro moretón. Sakura se veía renovada mientras que el ojiazul parecía una tanto fatigado.

- c-Cuando aprendiste eso Sakura-chan? – el rubio abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Desde siempre, poder utilizar chakra ajeno para curar fue de mis primeros entrenamientos con Tsunade-sama. Te sentirás un poco mareado, en seguida se te pasara- justo la chica termino se escucho otro aterrador rugido seguido de lo que parecía ser arena sobresaliendo del bosque justo donde se escucho el sonido. – Naruto, tenemos que ir, Tsunade-sama y los demás pueden estar en aprietos.-

- Sakura-chan que fue lo que paso, contra quien peleaste que te dejo tan mal herida? – el rubio se puso de pie, ignorando la petición de la pelirosa, primero debía saber quien le había hecho eso a su amiga.

- Naruto, luego te cuento. Ahora vamos, tengo un mal presentimiento – el kitzune decidió desistir por ahora, el también había recibido la onda expansiva de hace unos minutos, definitivamente algo grande sucedía en el campo de batalla en donde estaba Madara. Ambos saltaron en la dirección de la batalla principal a toda velocidad. Ambos ignorantes de su mutuo encuentro con los Uchiha.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

- te esperábamos desde hace un buen rato, Uchiha - el anciano miraba con desprecio al joven pelinegro. Los ancianos del consejo de Konoha se encontraban apaciblemente sentados mientras ambu de elite los rodeaban alertas a cualquier movimiento.

- nos has venido a matar? A vengar a tu hermano? No me hagas reír, un mocoso como tú no entiende la gran hazaña que Itachi logro. Nosotros estamos preparados para morir, lo estas tu Uchiha?- la anciana se encontraba aparentemente apacible, solo le estaban provocando. El pelinegro frunció el seño y harto de la ridícula situación, activo su Mangekyou Sharingan. Y los ambu que reguardaban a los ancianos se lanzaron sobre el Uchiha.

Tan solo basto el Amaterasu para deshacerse de los guardias personales del consejo de Konoha. Mientras que a los ancianos que no parecían inmutarse por estar a punto de morir uso en ellos Tsukuyomi para meternos en un genjustu de tortura. Cuando por fin salieron de la ilusión, el chidori del azabache fue lo último que lograron ver.

Así tras los oscuros pasillos del edificio de los altos mandos de Konoha, entre la confusión de la batalla a las afueras de la aldea un asesino se escurría entre las sombras. Había cumplido con uno de sus cometidos. El consejo estaba muerto, al igual que su hermano.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

.

- Naruto – el chico volteo a ver a la chica, y antes de continuar escuchando la miro con atención, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y manchadas de polvo y sangre, su cabello que siempre se mostraba brilloso y suave, se veía enredado y sucio, tenía pequeños y superficiales rasguños en los brazos. El kitzune sintió un nudo en la garganta, quien había sido la persona que había dejado a su amiga en semejantes condiciones? Cuando la vio sentada en aquel claro rodeada de sangre y con la mirada perdida, sintió miedo de que ella fuese a morir. Y aun tenía esa espina enterrada, ahora tenía miedo que ella pudiese salir lastimada gravemente al lugar al que se dirigían. Pero eso no sucedería, porque estaría el ahí, para defenderla, protegerla de cualquier cosa e incluso dar su vida por ella si era necesario. – tengo un muy mal presentimiento, yo-

- no te preocupes Sakura-chan! Estoy seguro de que la vieja ya le pateo el trasero a esos akatsukis! – el rubio sonrió confiadamente dándole aliento a su amiga, pero la verdad es que después de hablar con Madara ya no sabía qué era lo que realmente sucedía allá, el también empezaba a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Esperaba estar equivocado y que solo fuese la paranoia por haber hablado con aquel demente.

Faltaban alrededor de 2 kilómetros para llegar al campo de batalla cuando hubo un enorme estruendo seguido de una enorme onda expansiva que les obligo a bajar de los árboles y resguardarse tras unas rocas. Fue tan enorme que ensordeció a ambos jóvenes durante unos minutos. Cuando por fin el bosque parecía estar calmado de nuevo, Sakura sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y dejo de escuchar cualquier sonido cuando se lanzo corriendo hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla.

Cuando por fin estaba por llegar una brillante luz producto de la falta de arboles la cegó unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo observar lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Lo que vio le dolió y mucho. Había un descomunal cráter en el área producto de las múltiples explosiones, había cuerpos de shinobis de Konoha en varios lugares y a más de uno le reconoció. El Kazekage estaba a un lado del cráter inconsciente mientras que Temari y Kankuro se encontraban a su cuidado a pesar de estar terriblemente lastimados. Había 3 sellos enormes pintados a los largo del área y había escombros y arboles destrozados por todas partes. No había rastro de Madara Uchiha.

Más adelante varias personas estaban reunidas, entre ellos logro reconocer de espaldas al ninja copia que se sostenía el brazo derecho con el izquierdo, por el cual fluía rápidamente sangre. Se sintió mal al verlo en tales condiciones hasta que entre la multitud logro divisar que en el suelo había alguien, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

¡No podía ser, esto no podía estar pasando!

Camino hacia allá lentamente, no estaba segura de querer llegar al lugar y un poco antes de ser notada tuvo la visión completa. En el suelo se encontraba Tsunade con su verdadera edad a la vista, su cuerpo se veía muy lastimado y del sello en su frente no quedaba rastro, un hilo de sangre corría por su boca y tenía una descomunal herida en el vientre. De pronto todos voltearon a ver a la pelirosa, la ojijade miraba el cuerpo de la quinta como si de una visión se tratara, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su cuerpo temblaba. Nadie sabía que decir.

Sakura observo a todos con atención, la tristeza que se sentía era palpable y el silencio solo era roto por el llanto de Shizune, quien era sostenida por Ibiki. Todos gravemente heridos, definitivamente la batalla había sido muy dura.

- Sakura – a Kakashi se le cerró la garganta, que le podía decir? Era obvio lo que sucedía, que le podía explicar, que excusa le daría por que la quinta estuviese muerta y el siguiese con vida? Como podía evitar su sufrimiento? Porque no podía ir y abrazarla con el apoyo que ella necesitaba? Maldición no se supone que el era su maestro? Por primera vez los pensamientos de Hatake Kakashi se vinieron abajo.

La chica dio pasos pequeños pero decididos hasta llegar a donde la rubia, pero la decisión se vino abajo cuando se desplomó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de la quinta. La observo unos segundos y estrujo con fuerza la tela de lo que solía ser su rosada falda, ahora rasgada y llena de lodo. Los presentes solo pudieron ver su pequeño cuerpo convulsionándose levemente, pero ningún llanto además del de la pelinegra se escuchaba en el lugar.

- Sakura-chan! – el rubio que se había atrasado llegaba al lugar, y cuando por fin observo la escena se quedo quieto viendo todo lo que la chica había visto con anterioridad hasta que la noto, arrodillada junto a alguien. Corrió hasta ella casi con desesperación hasta que identifico a la persona que yacía en medio disminuyendo la velocidad hasta llegar ahí y observar a todos, el ninja copia le desvió la mirada por primera vez en la vida, y el llanto de Shizune hacia que el ritmo cardiaco le disminuyera y la garganta se le cerrara. ¿Qué había pasado en ese lugar? Maldición. Miro anonadado a la hokage, como si en cualquier momento alguien le fuese a decir que solo estaba descansando de la batalla, que estaba inconsciente, que alguien le dijera algo! Y luego miro a su amiga, sabía que estaba llorando. Se tranquilizo un poco, debía ser fuerte, por ella.

-Sakura-chan- dijo su nombre con lentitud, con comprensión, con cautela. Ella quien no le había visto aun, levanto la mirada y volteo con brusquedad. Tenía todo el rostro mojado, los ojos rojos e hinchados, las mejillas rojas y el flequillo se le pegaba a la cara por las lágrimas.

-N-na-naruto- la chica dijo con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, y empezó a sollozar- na-naruto, Tsunade-sama, ella, ella – el rubio sintió mucho malestar al verla así, a la ojijade se le seco la garganta y dejo de hablar, desvió su mirada del rubio. No quería que la viesen así, tan _vulnerable. _Apretó mas los puños lastimándose con las uñas, y volvió a bajar el rostro. Se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil, tan frágil, tan _débil_. Recordó al pelinegro que minutos antes le había dicho lo mismo, y eso solo la hizo sentirse peor. Se sintió tan rodeada de muerte, y de dolor. Estaba tocando el punto más profundo del océano y era una horrible sensación de desconcierto la que palpaba, sintió presión en la cabeza y el aire le dejo de llegar a los pulmones.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad empezando a jadear poco después. Se mareo y lo último se sintió fue la dura roca contra la que su cuerpo se impacto. Se había desmayado.

-Sakura!

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

_**Lamento muchísimo la demora! Enserio. Pero enserio tuve un enorme bloqueo. Gomen!**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews***_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía. Responderé todas las dudas, comentarios, y regaños en los reviews.**_

_**Sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta la próxima. **_

_**.**_

_**Saquuchiha ~**_


	6. Si la Luna se Refleja en el Agua

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Esa noche que Sasuke huyo de la aldea, era perseguido por Sakura, por obra del destino ella sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria, en la aldea le esconden cualquier recuerdo de Sasuke ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar años después?

.

.

Capítulo 6: Si la Luna se Refleja en el Agua.

.

.

.

-Como esta?

-Shizune dice que debe despertar pronto, su chakra estaba en ceros y tenía varias heridas a medio sanar pero no se encuentra en peligro. Supongo que la batalla contra Zetsu fue difícil y la impresión sobre la muerte de Tsunade-sama provoco que se desmayara.

-Kakashi-sensei, esas heridas no sucedieron en la batalla contra el chico planta – soltó un suspiro de arrepentimiento – durante un momento nos separamos y cuando la encontré estaba muy mal herida, no quiso hablar de lo que había pasado porque tenía prisa de llegar a donde la vieja.

-tienes alguna idea de quien haya sido? – el peligris lucia molesto, quien podría lastimar a Sakura de esa forma?

-no se, pero Kakashi-sensei…-

-Crees que se haya encontrado con_ él_?- lo interrumpió pensando en lo peor.

-no estoy seguro, pero….

Un leve quejido femenino resonó por la habitación obligando a ambos a posponer la conversación, la pelirosa que descansaba en la cama al centro del cuarto abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sentó con dificultad.

-Iré a avisarle a Shizune que has despertado, quédate ahí y descansa un poco más- el peligris dijo sabiendo que la chica lo escucho y salió de la habitación.

- cómo te sientes Sakura-chan? – pregunto el rubio acercándose a la chica con cautela.

-agua- le respondió con voz ronca y _monótona_, sin siquiera mirarle.

El rubio le alcanzo un vaso de agua que yacía en una mesa cercana y la chica lo bebió con rapidez.

-Naruto – le llamo aun si hacer contacto visual - cuando tiempo he estado aquí?-

-solo un día Sakura-chan, pero no te preocupes Shizune dijo que solo necesitabas descansar y..-

-cuando es el funeral de Tsunade-sama?- le interrumpió abruptamente logrando que el rubio se sorprendiera un poco y después cerro los puños con _impotencia_.

- hoy por la tarde – susurro despacio y después calló, observo a Sakura por unos segundos viendo sus ojos opacos que miraban la sábana blanca sobre su regazo, sus manos y brazos con ligeros rasguños por todos lados y esa expresión de _tristeza_ marcada en todo su ser.

Esa _no_ era Sakura.

-ya sabes lo que paso en el campo de batalla?- su voz se endureció un poco pero su mirada perdida y su aspecto ausente no cambiaron. –que fue lo que paso Naruto?-

Si sabía, él ya sabía lo que había pasado, Kakashi se lo había dicho pero hubiera preferido que la chica no le preguntara por ello. Tal vez sería demasiada información para procesar en estos momentos. Trago grueso.

-tal vez deberías volver a acostarte, tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas para…-

-solo dímelo Naruto- alzo la voz un poco pero sin quitar su estoica expresión. El rubio se sentó de nuevo un tanto aturdido por la actitud de la chica y suspiro largamente.

Si quería saber todo le diría _todo._

Justo como Kakashi se lo conto a él. Madara apareció en el campo de batalla y empezó a destruir todo a su paso con el poder de las bestias con cola que poseía. Konoha intentaba detener lo ataques y responderlos pero las bestias descomunales parecían no inmutarse a los ataque que les ofrecían los shinobis de la hoja.

La única forma de librarse de esos descomunales contenedores de chakra era sellarlos o mandarlos a otra dimensión, justo como se había planeado con el Sambí. Pero con 7 bestias parecía casi _imposible_ la tarea.

Tsunade había preparado ya los pergaminos y justo con su equipo especial alcanzaron a sellar al Sambí y al Nanabí, el sellado del Rokubi se vio interrumpido por los constantes ataques de las demás bestias que acababan con los shinobis de manera rápida. Los planes se vinieron a bajo cuando el Gobi ataco al Hyuuga y este no pudo esquivar el ataque, seguido de Yugao que también cayo después de un ataque del mismo bijuu.

El Kazekage llego a tiempo y pidió a Tsunade que el Hachibi fuera insertado en el nuevamente, Tsunade acepto a duras penas y se logro con éxito. Pero después de eso en un intento desesperado la Quinta intento pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Madara ya que este al mantener en control el poder de los bijuu, no podía utilizar su habilidad para viajar entre dimensiones. Pero la Gondaime se descuido.

Y un ataque certero del Nibi fue todo lo que se necesito.

No hubo nada que se pudiera hacer, todos tenían las reservas de chakra en ceros, incluso la gondaime.

Madara al verse despojado de 3 de los bijuu decidió retirarse debido a que también se encontraba herido.

El rubio termino de relatar lo sucedido y observo con cuidado a la chica, no pareció haber cambio alguno, simplemente no hizo nada. Omitió por el momento la charla que había tenido con Madara, ya se lo había dicho a Kakashi y cuando Sakura reaccionara también se lo contaría.

-algo mas?- menciono con esa voz seca y desganada con la que había estado hablando.

-bueno se encontraron los cuerpos de los ancianos del consejo, al parecer alguien los asesino aprovechando la confusión de la batalla. Shizune revisara los cuerpos en la morgue después.-

- quien será hokage ahora? – pregunto de nuevo. Sin siquiera inmutarse por la _muerte_ del consejo.

- La vieja dejo una carta en donde específicamente dice que el que deberá ser designado como nuevo hokage debe ser Kakashi-sensei- Naruto parecía estar dispuesto a despejar todas sus dudas, era lo _menos_ que podía hacer por ahora.

-ya veo – miro distraídamente por la ventana – sal, me voy a cambiar –

-pero Shizune dijo que deberías descansar y .- se levanto y la miro con preocupación, había esperado otro tipo de reacción de la chica, que gritara, llorara y se _rompiera_, pero esta chica fría e indiferente no lo había esperado. Y eso le dolía porque solo significaba lo _poco_ que conocía a la Sakura que estaba frente a él.

La estaba perdiendo a ella también.

.

- ya estoy fuera de peligro, así que me iré- le volteo a ver un tanto molesta – sal –

-estaré afuera esperándote Sakura-chan –salió obedientemente, no quería confrontarla. Porque no sabía que podía pasar.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Miro a lo lejos dejando que su obscura mirada cubriera todo el panorama, y después cerro los ojos.

Ahí recargado sobre aquel árbol, repasaba en su mente una y otra vez la muerte de los ancianos del consejo. Esas memorias que se habían quedado grabadas gracias a su Sharingan. Hizo un amago de _sonrisa_ al recordarlo y justo en ese momento otras imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

La pelea contra Sakura. Abrió los ojos con descontento y se _obligo_ a admitir que fue una sorpresa ver lo mucho que había mejorado en ese tiempo para ser una ninja sin chiste. Sin clan ni historia familiar.

Ahora que solo quedaba Danzo en pie, debía iniciar su búsqueda lo mas rápido posible ya que durante la pelea que armo Madara no dio señales de vida, ahora lo mas importante en su lista era encontrarlo. Se puso de pie y avanzo rápidamente con una destino fijo.

_Konoha _

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Sakura-chan? Ya estas lista para irte?- el chico abrió con cuidado la puerta después de haber pasado un tiempo considerable desde que la chica pidió que saliera para vestirse, por lo que decidió entrar. Pero ahí no había _nadie_.

-rayos- salió corriendo de la habitación tenia que encontrarla, corrió por uno de los pasillos y vio una conocida mata gris- Kakashi-sensei! No encuentro a Sakura-chan! – el peligris abrió su ojo visible notablemente

-que rayos paso Naruto?-preguntó

-me pidió que saliera para que se cambiara porque ya se quería ir y entonces Salí y cuando me asome ya no estaba! – Dijo atropelladamente, estaba sudando y tenía cara de espanto

-tranquilízate Naruto, debo ir con el feudal para el nombramiento oficial de hokage, mientras busca a Kiba y hinata y busca a Sakura. Encuéntrala. – Le puso la mano en el hombro al chico – te lo _encargo_-

El rubio asintió y salió disparado fuera del edificio rumbo a la casa Inuzuka y Hyuuga.

.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Fue muy _sencillo_. No recordaba que antes fuese tan sencillo escapar de Kakashi, Sai, Naruto o del hospital. Tal vez todos aun estaban un tanto conmocionados con los recientes sucesos. Tanto como para que ella saltara por una ventana del hospital, hacia la rama de un árbol y avanzara sobre los tejados sin que _nadie_ lo notase.

Miro con _indiferencia_ como la aldea seguía en movimiento como si nada en absoluto hubiera sucedido. Y avanzo hacia las afueras de la aldea.

Llego por fin a ese campo abierto donde se enfrentó contra la quinta por última vez, estampo su puño contra un árbol partiéndolo por mitad y observó como sangraban sus nudillos por las astillas que se habían clavado, no se inmutó en curarlo y se subió a la copa más alta que vio.

Se abrazó a si misma y se resbalo hasta quedar sentada en la rama, hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Y _sollozo_ de manera tan sutil que prácticamente no se escuchaba nada. Solo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo _temblando_ con levedad. Mientras recordaba la cálida sonrisa de ese pedazo de familia que se había ido para no regresar, de la que fue como su _madre _desde que sus padres fallecieron.

Tenia esa sensación de picor e irritación en los ojos y en el pecho desde que había despertado, sin embargo su _orgullo_ no podía más, así que espero a estar sola para sacar ese sentimiento a flote. No se volvería a romper delante de alguien, jamás.

Ya no quería ser la chica llorona y débil que debe ser protegida y tratada como una muñeca de _cristal_. Si se había desarrollado como ninja medico y como kunoichi de una buena manera, aun lloraba constantemente, aun sentía miedo en ocasiones, se paralizaba, no entendía muchas cosas, se sentía vulnerable y _débil._

Y ya no quería eso. Quería ser fuerte, en todo sentido. Pero ahora su cabeza estaba echa un lio.

Se sentía triste. Había perdido a su mentora.

Se sentía traicionada. Sus amigos le escondían algo.

Se sentía débil. No tuvo oportunidad contra el Uchiha.

Se sentía confundida. Porque solo a ella parecía afectarle la muerte de Tsunade.

Se sentía sola. No confiaba en nadie.

Se sentía ignorante. No entendía la guerra, sus razones y sus fines.

Se sentía asustadiza. De no poder seguir adelante.

Se sentía frustrada. Porque no pudo ayudar a su maestra cuando mas la necesito.

Se sentía furiosa. Quería _venganza_.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

El rubio llego a la mansión de lo Hyuuga y pidió hablar con hinata, ella salió de inmediato y se encontró con un Naruto con una mueca que jamás había visto. De _desesperación_ silenciosa.

-que pasa Naruto-kun?

-hinata necesito que tu y Kiba me ayuden – cerro los puños con impotencia y la miro con _vergüenza_- Sakura-chan escapo del hospital y tengo que encontrarla, esta muy mal sabes? No quiero perderla como a Sasuke.-

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Qué Sakura había escapado del hospital? Vio la cara del rubio y supo que no era broma. Se puso seria y le dijo que esperara 5 minutos, cuando regreso ya calzaba su ropa ninja y se dirigieron a la casa de los Inuzuka lo más rápido posible. Porque ella entendía, lo importante que eran para Naruto la gente que lo rodeaba. En especial su equipo, su _familia._

Buscaron por todos lados, usando el Byakugan y el olfato del castaño, pero _nada_. Sakura se había esfumado, sin dejar rastro alguno, su olor se perdía en el árbol al lado de la ventana del hospital, sin duda era una kunoichi formidable. Y eso nunca había desesperado tanto a Naruto como ahora.

Fue hasta contadas horas para el atardecer que se rindieron, Naruto pensando lo peor se hundió en la _desesperación_ y no tuvo opción más que ir a casa a cambiarse para asistir al funeral de la quinta. La última vez que había ido al funeral había sido el del tercero, pero en ese entonces el equipo 7 seguía _junto_.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Estuvo pensando mucho tiempo que es lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Había tocado _fondo_, ahora no quedaba otra cosa más que ir hacia arriba.

La chica se levanto y salto en dirección a su hogar, había un funeral al que tenia que asistir.

Todos se reunieron en el cementerio de la aldea, y el ataúd lleno de flores blancas reposaba ante la triste expresión de todos los presentes. Justo como aquella vez cuando Sarutobi falleció a manos de Orochimaru, solo que en esta ocasión el atardecer era irónicamente _hermoso_.

Los tonos rojizos bañaban toda la pintura, mientras la pelirosa observaba todo desde la copa de un árbol, vestida con una remera negra y su comúnmente rosada falda ahora en un tono grisáceo, con los antebrazos vendados y sus botas negras arriba de la rodilla, no quería bajar porque aun necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Estaba ahí por su maestra. Se despedía de ella desde la distancia, con la promesa de que nunca la olvidaría y que haría las cosas a su _manera_. Justo como la rubia lo había hecho toda su vida.

La multitud se empezó a disipar y observo como Naruto miraba nervioso hacia todas direcciones probablemente buscando por ella. Pero se había anticipado a borrar su olor y su presencia desde que salió del hospital. Lo vio irse con una mueca de decepción y _tristeza_.

Ella no se inmutó. Mucho tiempo había confiado en Naruto, pero no lo haría nunca más. Esa confianza ciega no era más que un peso para el chico, y ella lo estaba liberando de ello. Ahora ella haría lo que necesitara hacer por ella misma y no depositaria sus esperanzas en otros.

Porque Eso solo le generaba impotencia y _cobardía_.

Depositaria toda su fe en ella misma y en el recuerdo de su maestra.

Cuando todos por fin despejaron el lugar bajo con cautela y deposito un _lirio_ blanco sobre la lapida antes de desaparecer sin que nadie lo notase.

Regreso a ese campo de entrenamiento donde había estado todo ese tiempo, y en esta ocasión se sentó sobre una roca que reposaba a las orillas del pequeño lago que ahí se encontraba. Extendió una de sus piernas y reposo su frente en la otra que permanecía flexionada y rodeada por sus brazos.

Esa roca había sido el resultado de su último enfrentamiento. Extrañamente ahora se sentía mejor. Tenía las ideas en su cabeza mas claras. Empezó a sentir el aire enfriarse, estaba _anocheciendo_.

Llegaría al fondo de todo aun si eso significaba poner en riesgo su vida. O incluso _más_.

Estaba decidida a ello.

Después de unas horas sonrió de manera _macabra_ cuando realizo que las cosas se estaban dando de manera natural, ahora se había presentado una excelente oportunidad para empezar a avanzar hacia adelante. Pero tenia que tratar las cosas con extrema cautela.

Levanto la mirada un poco observando las simétricas ondas en el agua causadas por la presencia de alguien parado en la superficie. Justo al lado del hermoso _reflejo_ de la luna llena.

- que haces aquí Uchiha? – pronuncio con voz segura y profunda. Mientras que en aquella silueta brillaban 2 puntos _carmesí_, que más que amenazantes ahora le parecieron _tentadores_.

.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

_**Que tal gente bonita?**_

_**Un poco corta, pero he aquí la continuación. Mis más sinceras disculpas. **_

_**Pero ya había dicho que no importa cuanto me tarde, definitivamente actualizare.**_

_**Ya se merezco la muerte y mucho mas por la tardanza, sin embargo tengo buenas excusas para mi ausencia:**_

_**-No he tenido inspiración alguna y sinceramente no supe como continuar la historia debido a muchas de sus suplicas por no matar a Tsunade, sin embargo creo que era un giro necesario.**_

_**-La universidad esta con todo y he tenido unos problemones para concentrarme en mis estudios cañones, y pues como dice mi madre. Prioridades hija prioridades.**_

_**-Este capitulo ya estaba casi terminado cuando se formateo mi memoria y lo perdí junto con un fic que había empezado a escribir :L casi muero. Pero decidí volver a escribir todo lo perdido y esta vez respaldar TODO.**_

_**-La redacción y la historia no me dejaban del todo contenta y escribía y borraba y se repetía el ciclo interminablemente, creo que la redacción en este capitulo ha mejorado en cuanto a los demás, ustedes dirán. Tal vez son solo imaginaciones mías.**_

_**Bueno esas son todas mis excusas. Espero les perezcan suficientes.**_

_**.**_

_**Por ultimo es mi más profundo deseo agradecer enormemente a todas aquellas chicas que me dejaron un review a pesar de mi obvia desaparición. Muchas gracias de corazón. Es en parte por ustedes que hoy me animé a terminarlo y publicarlo.**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido.**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima. **_

_**Si dejan muchos review publicare más rápido, 100% comprobado ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saquuchiha ~**_


	7. El Fuego Hace un Trato con la Lluvia

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Esa noche que Sasuke huyo de la aldea, era perseguido por Sakura, por obra del destino ella sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria, en la aldea le esconden cualquier recuerdo de Sasuke ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar años después?

.

.

Capítulo 7: El Fuego Hace un Trato con la Lluvia.

.

.

.

- que haces aquí _Uchiha_? –

No paso ni medio segundo cuando la silueta del pelinegro había ya desaparecido de su vista, y su presencia ahora se encontraba justo detrás de la chica, así como la sensación del frio metal del kunai que sostenía el Uchiha firmemente rozando la piel de su níveo cuello.

-Nada de juegos Sakura, donde esta Danzo? – pronuncio con advertencia.

-Danzo? –rio cínicamente –te arriesgas demasiado al venir aquí y solo para hacer preguntas _tontas_? –Bufo de mala gana.-

Se inclino ligeramente en contra del kunai causando una pequeña cortada por la que empezó a salir un poco de sangre. El chico abrió ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa.

-Si no piensas hablar seguramente alguien lo hará, no te necesito- escupió

-Pierdes tu tiempo _nadie_ sabe donde esta Danzo- le interrumpió – huyo cuando se le acuso de traición- murmuro de mala gana.

Sasuke aparto el kunai, ya le había dicho lo que necesitaba.

La pelirosa desapareció de su vista y reapareció sobre la superficie del lago donde había estado el morocho con anterioridad.

-Los del consejo –le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos a pesar de tener el Sharingan activado – fuiste tu no es así?-

Como respuesta los labios del chico se inclinaron como una pobre sonrisa.

-Piensas tomas venganza por ellos?- pregunto con _burla_.

-No- le interrumpió bruscamente – Solo quería confirmarlo- puso una mueca de diversión –fue muy _predecible _de tu parte-

El ceño del azabache se frunció de inmediato.

-Que imprudente te has vuelto con los años, parece que solo ha crecido tu boca Sakura ya que sigues siendo la misma niña débil -

-Con los años?-pregunto algo descolocada. –No sé de que hablas-

El pelinegro puso una expresión estoica.

-Entonces no recuerdas la noche en que deje la aldea y tu me lloraste que me quedara? – no cambio su expresión en lo mas mínimo – Incluso gritando una _patética_ confesión de amor? –

-De que demonios hablas Uchiha –se encontraba confusa y escéptica además del dolor de cabeza que le empezaba a surgir –

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿De que estaba hablando ese tipo?

-Déjate de tonterías ahora dime – pronuncio después de unos segundos tratando de aminorar el dolor sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano izquierda – Donde esta Madara?-

-Madara? Y hablas de preguntas tontas- dudo un poco sin expresarlo –No lo se, ni me interesa – contesto con simpleza.

-Eres parte de sus planes y no sabes donde esta? –le miro con furia- no me interesas tu, solo dime donde _jodidos_ esta Madara! –exigió.

-Piensas tomas venganza por Tsunade? – la miro esta vez con escepticismo.

-Eso _no_ te incumbe, dime donde esta –

-_Piérdete_- escupió antes de aparecer frente a ella y mirarla con el Sharingan.

En lugar de encontrarse con una mirada asustadiza y ese rostro sonrosado de enojo que creyó encontrar, se encontró con una mirada fiera y un rostro pálido, la mandíbula apretada y ese pequeño cuerpo que no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

Hacia mucho tiempo desde que alguien se había atrevido a mirarle de esa forma más aun con el Sharingan presente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke sintió _curiosidad._

Activo el Mangekyou Sharingan y se adentro en esos ojos vacíos. No quería confesar que le intrigaba el extraño comportamiento de la que creyó alguna vez la chica más previsible del mundo.

Busco en sus memorias y observo rápidamente lo que había pasado en esos 4 años que estuvo ausente en la aldea sin embargo había algo extraño en todo eso.

Había una enorme mancha negra en la mente de la chica donde habrían de estar los recuerdos del tiempo en la academia y por supuesto del equipo 7.

Pero no había _nada_.

En su lugar se encontraban recuerdos vagos y borrosos, donde siempre hacia falta un elemento: él. Uchiha Sasuke.

En la academia no estaba, en el equipo no estaba, el examen chunnin era una historia completamente diferente a la que el recordaba por el simple hecho de que no estaba ni él ni Kabuto ni Orochimaru.

Simplemente _él_ no existía en los recuerdos de Sakura. Los cuales habían sido remplazados por una historia diferente a la que el recordaba.

Sin embargo encontró también algo muy _interesante_.

Vio como la chica veía los archivos del clan Uchiha, como espiaba las reuniones de la hokage y sobe todo vio que ella había entrado al territorio Uchiha y había tomado el collar de Itachi que el mismo había ido a dejar después de asesinarlo.

Porque Sakura sabia que algo _no_ cuadraba ahí.

Regreso y la vio con esa fiera mirada después de los escasos segundos en los que ella no había notado la intrusión debido al fuerte dolor de cabeza que la embargaba.

Junto chakra en su mano y el ruido del chidori embargo el lugar.

-Eso _no_ te servirá –susurro la chica sin despegar sus ojos del Sharingan.

-Lo se – dijo desactivando su línea sanguínea y aminorando el chakra en su mano.

-Encuentra información sobre Danzo y te diré donde esta Madara – le dijo con esa imperturbable expresión.

-No voy a hacer tratos contigo, eres un_ traidor_ –le escupió –puedo encontrarlo por mi cuenta.

-Es la única forma, jamás lo encontraras ni la aldea lo hará, así como buscar a Danzo seria una perdida de mi tiempo –

-Como podría confiar en ti – le miro con desprecio –podrías enviarme directo a una trampa.-

-lo mismo digo –

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, se encontraban en un gran dilema. Tenían mucho que ganar y mucho que perder.

Solo tenían que _confiar_.

-Los planes de Madara no me interesan en lo mas mínimo, solo es una herramienta mas –

-Danzo es un insecto que solo buscaba el puesto de hokage y ya no pertenece mas a la aldea-

Dijeron al unísono.

-Solo te advierto que si encuentro la forma de matar a Madara puede que me de por _asesinarte_ a ti también –

-Me gustaría ver lo que lo intentaras –

-No me provoques, traidor –

-Ahora tú también lo eres Sakura, por el simple hecho de estar hablando conmigo- le miro con superioridad –sin mencionar las juntas de los altos mandos que llegaste a escuchar tras la puerta.-

La chica abrió los ojos enormemente, como se había enterado de _eso_?

-Tienes un mes para encontrar información –

-No Uchiha, _tu_ tienes un mes para ubicar a Madara y comprarme la información –

Se miraron con intensidad antes de que el azabache diera media vuelta y comenzara a alejarse del claro.

-Por cierto- le llamo de espaldas deteniendo su andar – regresa el collar de Itachi donde lo encontraste.

Dijo antes de desaparecer.

¿Acaso la había estado espiando?

Observo la dirección en el bosque por la que se había ido el pelinegro mientras en el cielo se veían los primeros rayos de sol.

Empezó a andar rumbo a la aldea.

-Tsk- Chasqueo – Maldito _acosado_r

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Horas después su mata rosa se asomaba por el edificio de investigación médica.

Entro después de tocar un par de veces.

Miro con atención a la pelinegra que observaba en el microscopio unas muestras.

-Shizune-s-san – la llamo sacándola de concentración.

-Sakura-san! – dijo antes de dejar las muestras y apresurarse _a abrazar_ a la chica- todo el mundo te estaba buscando! Porque no fuiste al funeral de Tsunade-sama?- le pregunto con cara de preocupación.

-Yo –dudo- necesitaba tiempo para pensar – la miro – si estuve presente, solo que un tanto retirada de la multitud.

-Y-Ya veo – le dijo poco convencida – necesitas algo? –

-Vine a ver los cadáveres, Naruto me conto lo del consejo – menciono como si hablase del clima.

-Si claro – abrió rápidamente las cajas donde se encontraban los cuerpos – tienen heridas muy profundas, fue un ataque muy violento cabe decir, aun no estoy segura de quien pudo haber sido –

Sakura miro los cuerpos y solo confirmo lo que ya sabía.

Tenían quemaduras muy serias en todo el cuerpo producto de lo que ella pensó había sido un ataque de fuego y las heridas profundas en el torso de ambos podrían haber sido hechas con algún tipo de arma sin embargo sabia que por los bordes ennegrecidos, que Sasuke los había efectuado con una técnica de relampago.

-No hay señales defensivas, no lo debieron ver venir- comento la pelinegra – alguien en mente Sakura-san?

-No realmente – torció la boca – cuantos atacantes crees que hayan sido?-

-Solo _uno_- dijo muy convencida

-Que hay de los guardaespaldas del consejo?

-Los quemaron hasta hacerlos cenizas – dijo con simpleza

Sakura abrió los ojos con incredulidad, por que el Uchiha había dejado entonces los cuerpos de los ancianos? Maldito _arrogante_ de seguro quería alardear después al respecto cuando le encontraran culpable.

-B-Bueno ya lo has reportado con Kakashi-sensei? –

-Estaba a punto de terminar los últimos análisis para írselo a entregar – sonrió con melancolía- es extraño no? Que Kakashi-san el que siempre llegaba tarde ahora tenga el puesto más importante de la aldea.-

-Si- sonó poco convincente, por alguna razón ya _no_ se sentía tan cercana a nadie de la aldea.-será mejor que me valla a reportar , después de todo Naruto me anduvo buscando hasta debajo de las piedras- rio levemente.

-Esta bien Sakura-san –

-Nos vemos-

La chica salió del edificio y partido rumbo al edificio del hokage.

Se sentía de alguna forma, una doble agente. Aunque realmente no estuviese haciendo algo grave. Cierto?

-Kakashi-sensei?- abrió la puerta lentamente antes de pasar y encontrar algo que creyó _jamás_ vería en su vida:

Tras el escritorio del hokage se encontraba Kakashi, sin embargo lo único que se alcanzaba a ver del ninja copia era su desordenada mata gris, cientos de papeles y carpetas tapaban la completa visibilidad del ahora sexto hokage y a su lado cargando una pila de papeles se encontraba alguien, quien pudo adivinar rápidamente quien era debido a sus pantaloncillos _anaranjados_.

A pesar de quedarse atónita ante la imagen, los dos hombres reaccionaron a su característica voz como si les hubiesen prendido fuego. Naruto dejo caer todos los papeles y corrió a abrazar a la pelirosa mientras el peligris se levanto de su asiento.

-Sakura-chan! Donde has estado! Te busque por todos lados y Kakashi-sensei no dejaba de regañarme! – chillaba restregándose a su mejilla, y por esta única ocasión la chica se lo permitió durante unos momentos antes de apartarlo.

-Yo- miro al peligris que la miraba atento –necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar –le dijo con seguridad –eso es todo-

-Ya estas mejor Sakura? –Pregunto el ninja copia –si quieres puedes tomar unos días libres del hospital -

-No – dijo cortándolo suavemente – estoy bien, necesito regresar a mis deberes -

-Antes de eso Sakura – dijo el sexto –hay algo que queremos preguntarte –

La chica levanto la ceja con duda.

-Naruto me dijo que al parecer te enfrentaste con _alguien_ durante la batalla principal- la miro con precaución –me puedes decir a quien te enfrentaste?-

-Uchiha Sasuke – respondió con simpleza, haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que logro articular el peligris.

-Mientras buscaba a Naruto di con el, al principio no sabia que se trataba de un Uchiha debido a que no existen archivos que describan al menor, pero su línea sucesoria lo delato- dijo con tranquilidad, tanto el peligris como el kitzune estaba estáticos. Decidió continuar.

-Me enfrente a él, pero era bastante obvio que estaba en desventaja, lo único que lo detuvo de darme el golpe de gracia fueron las explosiones en el campo de batalla principal, cuando Naruto me encontró se acababa de ir.-

El rubio cerró los puños con fuerza. Sasuke había estado a punto de matarla?

Si no hubiera llegado Sasuke hubiese sido capaz de _asesinar _a Sakura?

-Es formidable – dijo sacando de sus oscuros pensamientos a ambos –Su Sharingan, es _aterrador_- dijo soltando una risita irónica –no se en que estaba pensando al enfrentarle.

Ambos hombres se miraron nerviosos, Sakura había estado con Sasuke a solas y no había recordado nada. Lo que no sabían decir era si eso era bueno, o malo.

-La próxima vez – suspiro mirando a Kakashi con seguridad – le _pateare_ el trasero – rio.

Ambos miraron a Sakura como si le hubieran salido 2 cabezas.

- me hare mas fuerte – dijo mirando al rubio –pero primero debo regresar a mis deberes como kunoichi de Konoha.- sonrió ampliamente – Tsunade-sama así lo querría –

-Bueno si insistes- sonrió tras su mascara el peligris con confianza –los horarios del hospital continuaran de la misma forma que hasta ahora, pero por aquí como abras visto hace falta mucha ayuda, si no te importa podrías ayudar un poco con todo el papeleo? No se siente muy cómodo el pedírselo a Shizune.-

-Si Kakashi-sensei puede contar conmigo – le dijo con tranquilidad.

-Bien, porque Naruto solo _empeora _las cosas –dijo en tono de broma antes de sentarse mientras el rubio soltaba un chillido infantil.

-Ah –dijo en voz alta la pelirosa–Acabo de pasar por la morgue y Shizune-san esta haciendo las últimas pruebas de la autopsia del consejo, me mando decirle que le traerá el reporte en unas horas-

-Te dijo algo mas Sakura? – la miro con atención –Sabe ya quien es el responsable?-

Naruto miro con advertencia al peligris.

-No –dijo después de pensarlo un poco –Pero creo que es bastante obvio que fue Uchiha Sasuke-

-Como estas tan segura Sakura-chan?-

-Me enfrente a él y bueno sus técnicas de fuego y relámpago coinciden con las heridas en los cuerpos, utiliza una técnica parecida al chidori de Kakashi-sensei.- el ninja copia trago grueso.

Parecido? Si él le había enseñado el chidori!

-Ya veo –el peligris dudo un poco -Tengo algo que comentarles a ambos, Sakura cierra la puerta- decidió cambiar de tema.

La chica obedeció de inmediato y no pudo evitar sentir ansiedad, que Kakashi fuese el nuevo hokage era suerte, pero se sentía un tanto insegura debido al trato que había hecho con el Uchiha, eso debía mantenerlo en secreto o quien sabe que podría pasar.

-Ustedes dos son mis alumnos, así mismo son los aprendices de dos de los legendarios Sannin, además de Gai ustedes son los que poseen mi entera confianza y por eso hay varias cosas que tengo que decirles ya que ahora las cosas van a cambiar un poco.-

Ambos se miraron preocupados. De cuando acá era tan serio el sensei?

-Konoha no se puede quedar sin consejo, pero mis opciones están limitadas, Shikaku esta en coma así como Anko y Yamato se encuentran gravemente heridos. - se puso de pie y avanzo hacia ambos jóvenes

-Ellos son candidatos muy fuertes para el nuevo consejo pero ahora ya no están disponibles. Tanto Shikamaru como Shizune son muy jóvenes. Así que tome la decisión de en vez de un consejo, formar un grupo de toma de decisión conformado por los que están en esta lista- les mostro un papel y ambos lo revisaron rápidamente.

Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Ibiki Morino, Shikamaru Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame. Es decir, los lideres de los clanes mas fuertes se encontraban en la lista.

-Naruto necesito que los busques y los reúnas en la sala superior del edificio del hokage a las 6 – el rubio asintió muy seriamente –Tengo una reunión con los feudales, Sakura vendrás conmigo y ambos asistirán a la reunión que se celebrara en por la tarde –

Ambos sintieron muy seguros de nuevo.

-a partir de mañana estarás a cargo del cuidado de los que combatieron contra Madara - le dijo a la chica – y tu empezaras a entrenarte para ser mi remplazo – dirigiéndose esta vez al rubio, el cual se quedo estupefacto.

-Que?- respondió esta vez el chico con una interrogación en la frente.

-No sabemos que pueda pasar Naruto, quiero asegurarme de no dejar la aldea en manos de un novato en caso que sea necesario -

Los miro fijamente.

-Sakura partimos en una hora, prepárate –

-Hai!- respondió la rosada antes de desaparecer en un puf.

-Kakashi-sensei, que haremos con lo de Sasuke? – pregunto con cautela el rubio. Después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No hay nada que hacer Naruto, si ya lo enfrentó y no hubo efecto alguno a estas alturas nosotros no podemos hacer nada – miro por la ventana –solo esperar –

-Con que solo esperar eh? – susurro para si mismo.

-Le contare los planes de Madara camino a la reunión de los feudales – le informo al rubio – ya le hemos escondido demasiado, desde ahora ya no será así –

El chico lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Iré a reunir a los de la lista Kakashi-sensei – y desapareció.

El Sexto miro la aldea, solo esperaba que la situación no se le saliera de las manos.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

_**Fin de Capitulo.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saquuchiha.**_


	8. El Susurro de la Mariposa

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Esa noche que Sasuke huyo de la aldea, era perseguido por Sakura, por obra del destino ella sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria, en la aldea le esconden cualquier recuerdo de Sasuke ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar años después?

.

.

Capítulo 8: El susurro de la Mariposa.

.

.

.

A cada salto que daba sentía mas nerviosismo, y sus manos sudaban de forma excesiva. No era bueno, _nada_ bueno. Volteo a ver a su izquierda donde avanzaba a su par el ahora nuevo hokage. Estaban rodeados por Ambu de elite y se dirigían a una junta de urgencia con el feudal.

Antes de salir el ninja copia le había notificado de la plática entre su rubio amigo y Madara Uchiha, el decir que había quedado estupefacta era poco. Sabia que Madara era un sádico en busca de poder, pero definitivamente era todo un _demente_.

Eso le recordó la platica con el Uchiha, él le había dicho que no podría matar a la cabeza del clan, y ahora es que se daba cuenta que podía llegar a ser una tarea imposible, las cosas se empezaban a mover sin notificación alguna, era mera suerte el hecho de que tuviese la entera confianza de Kakashi, pero si no cuidaba sus acciones podría ser descubierta.

Estaban cerca del punto de reunión con los feudales y la pelirosa paso todo el camino buscando una manera adecuada de abordar el asunto de Danzo. Obviamente no se le ocurrió _nada_.

Entraron al edificio resguardado de militares de los feudos y Kakashi mando a los Ambu a montar vigilancia en los alrededores, la única que acompaño a la sala de juntas al nuevo hokage fue la medicin-nin.

-_Kakashi_ – lo recibió el feudal principal con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, sabía bien de la reputación de ninja copia, y que _no_ había mejor candidato para ocupar el puesto.

Tomaron asiento y observo que ahí se encontraba Hiashi Hyuuga con un acompañante, las sillas vacías correspondientes a la aldea hicieron que Sakura sintiera un _nudo_ en la garganta.

-Esta junta tiene 3 propósitos principales – inicio uno de los feudales – primeramente felicitarte por tu nuevo cargo y admitir que esta junta no tenia pensado mejor candidato que el hijo del colmillo blanco, por lo que no tenemos protesta alguna con tu ascenso al cargo-

-la segunda – hablo otro de los feudales – es acerca del rumbo que llevara Konoha de ahora en adelante, como nuestra fuerza militar mas importante, queremos saber que tan pronta será su recuperación y en que momento podrán responder las diligencias que les corresponden-

-los daños en la aldea no son muchos, estructuralmente la aldea no sufrió casi nada debido a que la ultima batalla se libro fuera de los limites de la misma, sin embargo el daño causando no es tanto físico, sino _moral_ – el peli plata hizo una pausa y volteo a ver al líder Hyuuga – se sufrieron de muchas perdidas humanas de valiosos shinobi, varios de elite e incluso nuestra hokage,- hizo una pausa mirando hacia abajo y frunciendo el ceño -las diligencias correspondientes a chunnin y gennin no se verán afectadas y seremos capaces de responderlas, sin embargo con la baja de jounnin y Ambu solicitamos que las misiones de alto rango sean cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Además siendo tiempos de guerra no creo conveniente la constante salida de nuestros shinobi.

Los feudales asintieron en modo de aprobación.

-por ultimo, cual será tu postura en cuanto a las tres grandes amenazas de la aldea? Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y Danzo.-

-la persecución de danzo y Uchiha Sasuke seguirá de la manera en que se venia haciendo, respecto a Madara habrá una junta de Kages de la cual ya están enterados, buscare la cooperación de las demás aldeas para la eliminación del fundador del clan-

Salieron de la sala de juntas tras la discusión y aclaración de otros puntos, ahora acompañados del Hyuuga y su guardaespaldas.

La sudoración de las manos de la chica no mejoraba, sabia que Kakashi había dicho _solo_ lo necesario.

Ya se veía la entrada a la aldea, las piernas de la chica se movían solas, estaba en modo automático. Siguió a Kakashi y al Hyuuga hasta la reunión de los clanes programada para las 6 de la tarde, ahí esperando ya estaba Naruto y la mayoría de los lideres.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Kakashi les informo de los planes de Madara justo como se los había contando a ella, también lo dicho en la junta feudal y pidió el apoyo de los clanes para las próximas batallas. _Nada_ más.

Dejo a Naruto en manos de la rama de decodificación e interrogación, para ponerlo al corriente con los procesos y métodos que se empleaban en la aldea.

Siguió al peli plateado como lo venia haciendo desde que salieron de la aldea en la mañana, con una mirada estoica y una o dos gotas de sudor surcando su frente.

-Sakura – le llamo sacándola de su ensimismo, una vez que se encontraban en la oficina del sexto.

-si, Kakashi-sensei?- le miro con atención, al fin consiente en lo que la rodeaba.

-ayer te dije que te encargarías del cuidado intensivo de los heridos , sin embargo ya que fuiste la alumna de la quinta, eres una excelente medicin-nin, tienes buena percepción analítica y conoces el movimiento y proceso de la administración de la aldea, he decidido que fungirás como mi _segunda mano.-_

-y Naruto?- pregunto confusa_,_ y es que o Kakashi sospechaba de ella lo suficiente para tenerla muy cerca o realmente poseía su entera confianza.

- Es demasiado cabeza hueca aun, no tiene experiencia alguna y podría cometer una _estupidez_ si se llega a enterar de algo grande.

-Que hay de Shikamaru la esta mas que capacitado para…-

-No es un buen momento con su padre en el hospital, además es un buen estratega y deseo tenerlo como reserva hasta que se encuentre en condiciones – la miro con seguridad - aceptas o no?

-_Acepto_- respondió sin titubear.

-Bien, primero que nada deseo ponerte al tanto y quiero saber tu opinión respecto a algunos asuntos.- la miro asentir con levedad y continuo - ¿Quién crees que deba ser la _prioridad_ a perseguir en estos momentos de los 3 mencionados en la junta de feudales?

Le sorprendió la pregunta un poco, lo pensó profundamente. Kakashi no hacia preguntas sin alguna intención escondida en ellas. _Típico_ del sensei.

-Danzo –

-¿Por qué?-

-Es un traidor que tenia relación con los altos mandos, pudiese llegar a tener información que pueda poner en peligro la aldea.- respondió eficazmente. Tratando de ocultar su interés por encontrar al anciano.

-Muy bien, pienso lo mismo.-

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿le puedo preguntar algo? – pidió un tanto dudosa. En realidad solo le seguía _el juego_ al sensei. El peligris la animo a continuar con la mirada.

-¿el asesinato del consejo realmente le parece algo desfavorecedor?-

El peligris abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- balbuceo el sexto

-Bueno, sé que eran los que tenían la ultima palabra en la decisión de muchas operaciones de la aldea, sin embargo puedo asegurar que poseían una profunda relación de intereses con Danzo, recuerdo que ponían trabas a las acciones de Tsunade-sama en casi cualquier ocasión, incluso en alguna ocasión me menciono que _no_ les tenia confianza. Creo que su muerte no es algo realmente perjudicial.

-Ya veo. Y me mencionaste antes que el probable asesino del consejo es _Uchiha Sasuke_, no es así?

-Si.

-Dime Sakura tienes idea de cual haya sido el motivo por el cual los haya matado de forma tan violenta?

-Supongo. –dijo en un tono de confusión

-Supones? Explícate.- esto se empezaba a tornar _interrogatorio_. Sakura frunció el ceño con levedad

-Uchiha Sasuke: traidor de la aldea, huyo de esta en busca de poder refugiándose con Orochimaru para lo que pareció ser un entrenamiento, buscaba asesinar a su hermano para vengar la masacre del clan, mato a ambos su maestro y su hermano solo para enterarse después que la masacre había sido una orden de los altos mandos para evitar un golpe de estado, redirigió su odio a los altos mandos por haber condenado a su hermano sin saber que Madara Uchiha fue participe de la misma, ahora parece estar cooperando con el fundador del clan ya que apareció en el momento en el que este atacaba abiertamente la aldea. Es obvio que los ancianos siendo parte de los altos mandos fueran uno de sus objetivos.- dijo de manera rápida y concisa.

-estas _muy_ bien informada –

-Es información básica, la deducción es fácil de lograr- desvió un poco la atención de su persona

-Yo apoyo tus suposiciones- sonrió bajo su mascara y se levanto del asiento del hokage – ahora sabes la principal ventaja al buscar primero a danzo?

La chica abrió los ojos con estupefacción, era tan _obvio_.

-El Uchiha ira tras danzo – respondió para si misma en voz alta, ahora _fingiendo_ sorpresa.

-Si encontramos a Danzo, es probable que también nos encontremos con Sasuke- respondió el peli plata.

-Pero como piensa..?- la chica planeaba continuar con el juego lo mas posible.

-El clan Uchiha nació aquí en Konoha, hay _formas_ de interrogar incluso a alguien con el mas hábil Sharingan-.

-Interrogar?- subió una ceja con descontento –no piensa _matarlo_? A ambos?-

-A Danzo si – respondió con simpleza – representa mucho riesgo vivo, pero al Uchiha prefiero interrogarlo si así logro conseguir la ubicación del Uchiha mayor, cualquier cosa sobre el servirá, solo en un caso extremo se le asesinara – miro por la ventana –por ejemplo si se reúsa a cooperar o recurre a actos violentos, después de todo es un _traidor_ que esta en el libro Bingo así que no tiene muchas opciones, en cualquier otra situación se le asesinaría de inmediato.

Nunca había escuchado hablar al ninja copia con tanta frialdad y seriedad, había escuchado que cuando pertenecía a la fuerza especial Ambu era un personaje bastante aterrador, era ahora que la chica podía decir que en efecto su antiguo sensei podía ser un hombre de _mucho_ cuidado.

-Y que hay de Madara? – se atrevió a preguntar después de unos segundos de silencio – como piensa matarlo? No hay muchos registros de sus habilidades hasta ahora, por lo que sabemos podría llegar a ser _inmortal_. Digo, su muerte se supone fue en los tiempos del primer hokage.

-Nadie es inmortal – concluyo rápidamente – es algo imposible, si bien debemos planear todo con cuidado para asegurar su muerte, suponerlo inmortal seria echar esos esfuerzos de planeación a la borda.

-Pero..- hablo atropelladamente la pelirosa

-Para eso se ha fijado una fecha de reunión de Kages, deberemos plantear una resolución en conjunto, si lo que dijo Madara a Naruto es cierto, la eliminación del Uchiha concierne a todos por igual.-

-Que cree que haga ahora que perdió algunas bestias con cola?- pregunto de manera sincera. ¿Cuáles serian los planes de Madara ahora? Tenía mucha curiosidad.

-de eso también te quería hablar- la miro con intensidad – es muy claro que, vendrá a por el kyuubi.-

La chica a pesar de créelo lógico pensaba que era algo terrible, claro que vendría por Naruto! Como no lo pensó antes.

-O por el Hachibi – termino la oración- De cualquier forma quiero que ya sea que la decisión de los Kages sea lazarse a la guerra contra Madara o no, esta información debe permanecer oculta de Naruto- la miro en señal de advertencia – si se llega a enterar seria capaz de presentarse en pleno campo de batalla facilitándole las cosas al Uchiha.

-Entiendo- acepto ser participe en el encubrimiento.

-Además, tengo un favor que pedirle al Raikage en cuanto a Naruto-

-¿Favor?- pregunto la ojijade.

-El Hachibi es el jinjyuuriki completo, esto se logro gracias a un arduo entrenamiento en donde el contenedor logro domesticar al chakra de la bestia para usarlo a favor, quiero pedirle al Raikage que Naruto sea sometido al mismo entrenamiento para que al menos teniendo el poder del kyuubi no sea un blanco fácil-

-Pero como lo mantendrá alejado de la batalla?-

-Eso también es parte del favor, la aldea escondida entre las nubes tiene locaciones exóticas que son prácticamente inaccesibles para quien no conoce el lugar y ya que si ambos jnjuuriki permanecen alejados es más probable su captura, mi solicitud requiere del confinamiento de Naruto junto con el Hachibi con el pretexto de entrenar dentro del territorio de la nube-

-Y si Naruto se niega?-

-Le obligaremos- miro por la ventana – no puedo poner a la aldea en peligro solo por la terquedad de ese cabeza hueca- miro con cansancio a la ojijade – no en esta ocasión-

-Ya veo, entiendo la estrategia y concuerdo con ella- sonrió levemente – no le diré nada a Naruto.-

-Bien, la reunión de los Kages será en 2 días – le extendió una hoja de lo que parecía ser una lista – asegúrate de cumplir con estas tareas en estos dos días para dejar la aldea y prepárate, iras conmigo-

-Hai, Hokage-sama!- asintió, tomando la hoja y retirándose de la oficina.

-Hokage-sama eh? , será difícil acostumbrarse a eso – susurro el ninja copia antes de que la chica saliera por completo del despacho.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Puedo pasar Kakashi-sensei?- anuncio una voz desde fuera de la oficina.

-Claro, Naruto – se escucho la respuesta.

El kitzune se abrió paso hasta quedar frente al nuevo hokage, con un semblante serio y el ceño levemente fruncido, logrando surgir la curiosidad del ninja copia y provocando que levantase su ceja visible como símbolo de extrañeza.

-Ya acabaste con la unidad de codificación?- pregunto de manera casual.

-Me encontré a Sakura-chan camino acá- apretó un poco los puños.

-¿Y?- pregunto el ninja copia

-no me venga con esas sensei- le miro con enojo – sabe bien de lo que hablo-

-la verdad es que no Naruto – miro distraídamente algunos papeles sobre el escritorio – si tienes algo que decirme, solo dilo-

-me dijo que le había otorgado el cargo que antes tenia Shizune- torció la boca de mala gana – acaso quiere que Sakura-chan se dé cuenta de lo de Sasuke? Si ella esta al tanto de todo lo que pasa tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que le mentimos!, además estará muy metida en los asuntos mas secretos de la aldea-

El hokage presto atención al rubio por primera vez –repito ¿Y?-

-Kakashi-sensei!- alzo la voz y estampo sus palmas en el escritorio – estoy hablando en serio!-

-Yo también – le dijo en un tono bastante amenazador mientras se levantaba de la silla, lo cual hizo retroceder al rubio.

-Pero..- trato de persuadirlo.

-Basta Naruto! No crees que le hemos mentido ya bastante?- se acercó al rubio levantando el tono de voz.

-Y-Yo..-

-Fue a ti a quien Madara te dijo de sus planes y aun así quieres guardarle secretos? Esto ya no solo concierne so estabilidad emocional, su familia, su aldea, su vida esta en riesgo mientras estos conflictos con Madara y Danzo continúen!-

El rubio bajo la mirada, sabia que el ninja copia tenía razón, pero aun así tenia sus dudas respecto a todo el asunto.

-puedes verlo como una compensación si quieres- le dijo con un tono ya mas moderado- nunca le dijimos la verdad sobre Sasuke, así que ahora creo que será lo mejor que sepa todo lo que pasa por aquí-

-Y le dirá la verdad sobre Sasuke?-

-No, por eso necesito que este cerca, cualquier información sobre Sasuke la manejare de manera apropiada, creo que puedo manejarlo – miro al chico a los ojos, en busca de su comprensión –además en serio necesito de su ayuda, todo ese tiempo con la quinta no fueron en balde-

-ya veo, pero aun así –miro por la ventana – no cree que seria mejor entonces decirle sobre Sasuke? Si en realidad necesita saberlo todo…-

-no te mentiré, considere hacerlo pero…. piénsalo bien-se acercó al chico hasta quedar frente a frente- ella se enfrento a él y no recupero la memoria, eso quiere decir que sus recuerdos están sólidamente ocultos y no solo eso – lo miro a los ojos seriamente – crees que si Sakura siéguese enamorada de Sasuke hubiese sido capaz de hacerle frente?-

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Qué…?- intento preguntar el chico.

-Si ella supiera lo que sentía por Sasuke, si ella supiese que fue un miembro original del equipo 7, que estaba enamorada de él, que le rogo que se quedase en la aldea justo antes de volverse un traidor y que al tratar de alcanzarlo para detenerlo sufrió de un accidente en el que perdió la memoria y que ademas de todo le escondimos que huyo con Orochimaru para entrenar a causa del sello maldito que le coloco en el examen chunnin, que crees que hubiera pasado Naruto?-

-Y-Yo no, n-no se- dio un paso hacia atrás el kitzune.

-Crees que ella hubiese podido pelear con el en pleno uso de sus habilidades? ¿Qué hubiese podido sobrevivir a la batalla con el si se hubiese enterado de la verdad? ¿Qué se habría vuelto tan fuerte y hábil como kunoichi con la carga que implicaba el recuerdo del Uchiha? ¿Qué dejaría de ser la niña llorona y débil que alguna vez fue, oculta tras la sobra de el para convertirse en la excelente medico-ninja que es ahora?-

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, tal vez, quien sabe. Como podría _el _saberlo?

-Tu la oíste! Sasuke estuvo a punto de matarla! El no posee ya ningún tipo de remordimiento en asesinarte a ti a mi o a ella!- lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza – como podría recordarle su mas grande debilidad? Si se vuelve a enfrentar con el y le decimos la verdad, tal vez no podría ser capaz de sobrevivirá una batalla con el! ¿Cómo podría poner su vida en riesgo de esa forma? Ahora mismo todos nosotros nos encontramos en peligro, Madara sigue vivo al igual que Danzo.-

El rubio observaba consternado al peli plata, _nunca_ lo había visto tan fuera de si. Fue hasta entonces que el rubio entendía lo mucho que significaban ellos para el sexto.

Sabia que también le importaba Sasuke casi tanto como ellos, pero el camino que había tomado el pelinegro le era inconcebible al ninja copia, solo podía proteger a los alumnos que le quedaban incluso de ellos mismos, así como le importaba lo suficiente el Uchiha como para intentar detenerlo al continuar su búsqueda e incluso eliminarlo el mismo.

- No quiero ponerla en mas riesgos de los necesarios, y si eso implica jamás revelarle su pasado con Uchiha Sasuke, hare _lo que sea_ necesario para mantenerla a salvo.-

-Entiendo, perdón Kakashi-sensei – le respondió el rubio con arrepentimiento genuino al haber cuestionado sus razones.

-Solo quiero que entiendas la postura en la que nos encontramos – le puso la mano sobre la cabeza revolviendo la mata amarilla del chico, tratando de borrar la mueca que tenia en esos momentos

- tal vez, el que Sakura haya olvidado a Sasuke fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.- finalizo el peli plata.

-hmn- respondió a modo de afirmación.

.

.

Mientras tanto fuera del despacho del sexto recargada en la pared junto a la puerta se encontraba una pelirosa, sus ojos jade enormemente abiertos, algunas gotas de sudor en su frente y su boca abierta ligeramente en un gesto de estupefacción.

Había ido a preguntarle algo al sensei respecto a los deberes de la lista, había estado a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho a Naruto y a Kakashi _discutiendo_.

_-"no crees que ya le hemos mentido bastante?"_- escucho decir al peli plata.

No pudo evitar detener su puño antes de que este tocase la puerta, mentir? A quien?

Su curiosidad pudo más, y oculto cualquier señal de su presencia mientras se recargaba al lado de la puerta para escuchar con nitidez la conversación.

Al principio pensó que hacia mal al escuchar a escondidas, pero al avanzar la conversación empezó a _olvidarse_ de ello.

"_- tal vez, el que Sakura haya olvidado a Sasuke fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.- "_

"_-hmn-"_

Sintió los pasos del rubio acercarse a la puerta, y en un segundo salió del edificio sin dejar rastro alguno

Salió del edificio y desapareció entre las pobladas calles de la aldea.

De nuevo sin que _nadie_ lo notase.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

_Lamento la demora_

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha.~ _


	9. Ventisca de Invierno

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Esa noche que Sasuke huyo de la aldea, era perseguido por Sakura, por obra del destino ella sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria, en la aldea le esconden cualquier recuerdo de Sasuke ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar años después?

.

.

Capítulo 9: Ventisca de Invierno

.

.

.

_-Nee Naruto ¿Por qué nuestro equipo es el único de 3 integrantes?-_

_-Ah hehe bueno porque yo soy tan bueno como 2 claro esta! ´ttebayo!-_

_-Mmm no te creo-_

_-Es porque no hubo más aspirantes a gennin que pasaran el examen en su generación, Sakura-_

_-Ah ya veo. Kakashi-sensei, estuvo muy difícil el examen gennin?-_

_-No lo recuerdas Sakura?-_

_-No-_

_-Pues Si Sakura, fue difícil.-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Nee Naruto en mi casa hay fotos donde llevo el cabello muy largo, porque me lo corte? Tu sabes?-_

_-ehh etto.., pues… para que no te estorbara al entrenar, no? hehe-_

_-Ah claro-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Ino, ayer mi mama me dijo que antes solíamos pelear mucho, pero no me supo decir porque, recuerdas tu porque?-_

_- emmm pues , pues porque éramos muy competitivas, siempre peleábamos por quien era la mejor, no puedo creer que lo olvidaras frente!-_

_-ah perdón Ino, o debería decir Cerdaa!-_

_-vas a ver Frentona!-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru estaba en su equipo gennin no es asi?-_

_-Si, así fue Sakura. Porque preguntas?-_

_-bueno es que supongo que debió ser difícil tener a un compañero y que este se volviera un traidor-_

_-Pues…Si, lo fue._

_._

_._

Sakura miraba de manera perturbadoramente ida la aldea que se extendía frente a ella. Había salido disparada del edifico del Hokage y corrió frenéticamente en línea recta, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en la cima de la montaña donde estaban los rostros de los Hokage.

Se sentó y empezó a recordar algunas memorias escondidas en su subconsciente.

Extrañamente _todo_ parecía tener sentido ahora.

Todas esas preguntas que surgían de manera natural de su cabeza habían sido desviadas de manera inmediata por aquellos que la rodeaban.

Y si la razón era lo que había escuchado decir a Kakashi, ciertamente encajaba a la perfección.

Primero creyó que debía ser una _broma_, que Kakashi y Naruto debían estar jodiendo con alguna broma pesada, pero la seriedad y preocupación en la voz de Kakashi parecían autenticas.

Y ahora, habiendo recordado aquellas excusas ridículas y sin lógica podía asegurar que si era verdad lo que Kakashi había dicho.

Dolía.

Y dolía _mucho_. Que todos le hayan mentido de esa forma, incluso si era para protegerla. Acaso la creían tan _débil?_ Tan necesitada? Inmediatamente recordó lo que el Uchiha le había dicho.

Ahora entendía el significado de sus palabras.

Pero no podía ser Hipócrita, ella también les escondía cosas, les había escondido que había hecho un trato con el Uchiha para encontrar a Madara. Realmente estaría mintiendo si dijera que el dolor provenía únicamente del engaño causado por sus amigos y familiares.

Dolía aun _mas_ el hecho de que ella jamás había logrado recuperar esos recuerdos perdidos, y sobretodo se negaba a aceptar que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. Que alguna vez fueron compañeros de equipo y que incluso arriesgo _su_ vida al intentar traerlo de regreso.

Por dios! hacia hace una semana y media que le había visto, había hablado con el. Había hecho un _trato_ con el.

No recordaba aun nadade lo ocurrido, no sentía _ningún_ tipo de afecto por el Uchiha, pero de la nada en este momento las palabras de Kakashi comenzaron a ocupar el lugar del pasado anterior al pequeño accidente que le dijeron que tuvo a los 13 años.

Era como si ya no supiera quien era.

Inevitablemente la idea de como seria ella si nunca hubiese perdido la memoria llego a su mente. Ese único pensamiento la comenzó a atormentar y sintió leves punzadas en la cabeza a medida que le daba mas vueltas.

Dejo su cabeza enfriar la suficiente y trato de ver el lado positivo.

Por como Kakashi lo había dicho, la Sakura que quedo en el olvido después de perder la memoria era dependiente y enamoradiza, justo como lo había dicho Sasuke, _débil_ en cuanto a habilidades y autocontrol.

Probablemente la debilidad provenía del enamoramiento hacia el Uchiha que no la dejaba avanzar. Si estaba en lo cierto, olvidarse de Uchiha Sasuke y todos los sentimientos por él era lo _mejor_ que le pudo haber sucedido en la vida.

Se deshizo del dolor de su partida, de la preocupación y la posible tristeza.

Los esfuerzos de sus amigos y familiares de mantenerla alejada de eso _no_ se podían ir al traste, ella era fuerte. Claro no era una Uchiha, una Hyuuga, una Senju, ni tampoco contenía una bestia con cola. Pero ella era _fuerte._

Era una ninja medico excelente, perceptiva y analítica. Era la discípula de la Gondaime Hokage.

Y debía aprovechar de eso. De lo que obtuvo.

Olvidar el engaño bajo el que estuvo y la frustración hacia consigo misma. Debía seguir adelante. Porque el mundo no se iba a detener por su _pequeña_ crisis.

Ahora, analizando el comportamiento del Uchiha cuando hablaron, sabia que tendría que haberse dado cuenta de su falta de memoria. Sonrió ligeramente. _Tenia _que aprovecharse de ello. No había razón para tratarlo diferente, si él estaba consiente que no le recordaba eso hacia las cosas para ambos mucho mas _sencillas._

Y estaba más que claro que Sakura no tenia intención alguna de permitir que los sentimientos hacia el traidor regresaran. Sintió de lleno la fría brisa que le indicaba lo cerca que estaba el invierno, suspiro profundamente y observo nuevamente la aldea.

Habiendo desaparecido las punzadas en la cabeza se levanto. Recordó que Kakashi le había encargado una tarea, y debía hacerla si quería conseguir información del nuevo hokage para cumplir el trato con el Uchiha.

Su principal meta ahora, y la de muchos otros cabe mencionar, era _Madara_.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Bien, avísame si ocurre algo importante – la chica castaña frente a ella asintió.

Salió del hospital cargando una pila de papeles, Kakashi [entre otras cosas] le había pedido que junto con Shizune se encargara de la administración del Hospital y ponerlo al corriente y en marcha en todos los procesos que habían quedado pendientes antes de la batalla con Madara.

Shizune se había hecho ya cargo de la mayoría de las cosas, realmente el trabajo que quedaba por hacer en el hospital no era mucho. Y estaría listo para cuando se marchara con Kakashi a la junta con los Kages.

Saco el papel que le había dado el sexto.

No le quedaba mucho mas por hacer, casi había terminado con la lista que le había dado. Suspiro con cansancio. Kakashi le estaba dejando mucho trabajo, era de esta forma en la que Shizune pasaba sus días al lado de Tsunade?

De pronto sentía un _gran_ respeto por la morocha.

-Sakura!- escucho que la llamaban mientras caminaba finalmente a casa.

-Ino- la rubia corría hacia ella – que pasa?-

-Nada, ya no puedo acaso saludarte?- frunció el ceño cuando finalmente le dio alcance.

-No es eso, estoy un poco ocupada ahora- levanto la pila de papeles que traía consigo acentuando la acción.

-Lo se. – La miro con seriedad haciendo que Sakura levantara una ceja con duda- _Tenemos que hablar_.-

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

De alguna forma Ino se las había arreglado para convencer a la pelirosa de acompañarla a casa y platicar de algo que dijo ser muy importante.

-Como estas?- dijo antes de sorber de la taza.

-Eso era todo? Ino creo que esto pudo haber esperado..-

-Sakura- pronuncio con advertencia en su voz, fue entonces que Sakura entendió lo que yacía tras la simple pregunta

-Estoy bien- mantuvo contacto visual con la rubia para no mostrar duda.

-En serio? Tsunade-sama no esta y Kakashi-sensei te ha convertido en su asistente. Son muchas cosas Sakura- dejo la taza sobre la mesa –Si no te sientes bien, estoy segura que Kakashi te …-

-Te digo que estoy bien, Ino- la corto.- y si no tienes mas que decirme te agradecería que te fueras a casa, mañana acompañare a Kakashi a la junta de los Kages junto con un equipo Ambu, de verdad _no_ tengo tiempo para esto- termino con voz cansada, estaba siendo sincera. Últimamente había tenido muchas responsabilidades y al menos merecía un buen sueño tres veces a la semana como mínimo.

Miro a la rubia morderse el labio y observar la taza vacía entre sus manos con amargura. Sabia que se había distanciado de ella desde hace un buen tiempo, a pesar de que fue su mejor amiga desde que despertó en esa cama de hospital ( y estaba bastante segura que mucho antes de eso) las circunstancias habían cambiado, además ella también le había ocultado lo ocurrido, y a decir verdad estaba un poco _resentida_ .

Estaba a punto de irse a su cuarto y dejar que Ino saliera de su apartamento por cuenta propia.

-_Sasuke_..- susurro la rubia logrando que Sakura se detuviera a mitad del pasillo.

-Que?- se giro sobre sus talones y observo su espalda desde el oscuro pasillo.

-Uchiha Sasuke – repitió.

-Que hay con el?- avanzo hasta estar detrás de la silla donde estaba la rubia.

-El-El era un shinobi de Konoha- pudo ver las manos de Ino temblar alrededor de la taza, acaso pensaba decirle _todo_? Y a estas alturas para que?

-Lo se, ahora es un _traidor_. Un asesino clase S del libro Bingo-

Ino apretó la mandíbula, no _debía _decirle. Pero tenia que. La Sakura que ella conoció alguna vez se estaba perdiendo tras los recientes eventos, podría perderla igual que sucedió con Sasuke. No tomaría el riesgo a que eso sucediera.

-El era parte de tu equipo gennin- soltó atropelladamente.

-_Lo se_-

Ino volteo abruptamente para ver a Sakura, ella simplemente la veía sin emoción alguna en el rostro sus jade brillando peligrosamente, Ino sintió un escalofrió.

-La vez que despertaste en el hospital-

-Sufrí un accidente al tratar de detenerlo de huir de la aldea- completó.

-_Lo sabes_- susurro como una gran revelación.- Como? Cuando? Quien?-

-Escuche a Kakashi hablando con Naruto, ellos no saben que estaba escuchando- entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño arrugando levemente la nariz. Ino sabia que estaba enojada.

El punto era que _tan_ enojada.

-Y-yo lo siento- se levanto finalmente de la silla y miro a Sakura con cautela –Nos prohibieron decírtelo, Tsunade-sama dijo que tu salud mental dependía de ello-

-Eso ya no tiene importancia- le corto e Ino se sintió incomoda enfrente de Sakura.

-Si aun tienes intención de permanecer como mi _amiga_- Ino sintió la mirada de la pelirosa punzándola- no le dirás a nadie que ya lo se- dio media vuelta y se metió en su cuarto sin decir mas.

Cuando escucho el suave clic de la puerta del cuarto cerrándose Ino sintió una punzada en el pecho, había intentado regresar a la antigua relación que tenía con Sakura, pero lo hizo _demasiado_ tarde.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Bienvenido, Hokage-sama- un hombre con armadura recibió al Hokage y a su escolta dentro de las instalaciones donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo.

Sakura pudo sentir la seriedad del asunto, cada Kage había sido acompañado por 4 shinobis, 2 se habían quedado en la entrada vigilando cualquier irregularidad y 2 habían entrado acompañando a la respectiva cabeza de las aldeas. Acompañando a Kakashi estaban Sakura y Yamato vestidos con trajes Ambu pero sin mascara.

Llegaron a una sala redonda donde los Kages ya se encontraban esperando al líder de los samurái, Mifune.

Sakura observo a los Kages con tranquilidad, las únicas caras conocidas eran los de Sunagakure: Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. El Raikague y el Tsuchikage eran totalmente contrarios uno alto musculoso y joven t el otro anciano y pequeño. Sin embargo parecía que ellos eran los que poseían mayor _presión_ hacia Kakashi. La Mizukage por otra parte le recordaba a su antigua maestra, parecía calmada y visualmente agradable pero había escuchado que podía ser una mujer realmente _temible_.

La mujer pelirroja despego su mirada del ninja copia y observo a Sakura por unos segundos. Ella sintió su mirada sumamente intimidante hasta que la mujer levanto las esquinas de sus rosados labios en una pequeña _sonrisa_.

-Tu eres la segunda aprendiz de Tsunade, cierto?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio que yacía en la sala. Sakura se sintió incomoda y maldijo la forma en la que _toda_ la atención de los Kages y sus escoltas se centro en ella.

-así es- respondió con una mascara de tranquilidad. La mujer aumento su pequeña sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, soy la Quinta Mizukage, _Terumi Mei._ –la pelirosa se inclino levemente en respuesta.

-Haruno Sakura- Respondió con brevedad.

-Conocí a Tsunade hace ya tiempo, era una mala perdedora pero una excelente mujer y Kunoichi- borro su pequeña sonrisa- lamento mucho tu perdida.-

Sakura bajo levemente la cabeza aceptando las condolencias.

-Todos lamentamos la muerte de Tsunade- interrumpió el Raikage –ciertamente era una mujer respetable, me pregunto si tu Kakashi serás capaz de _llenar _el puesto-

-Me parece que Kakashi-san es mas que adecuado para el puesto- abogo el joven Kazekage.

El Tsuchikage soltó un bufido de _inconformidad_. El ambiente empezaba a tornarse denso.

-Estamos aquí para cooperar, no son necesarias las insinuaciones ya que todos somos camaradas shinobi – Kakashi hablo logrando tranquilizando el ambiente y tanto Sakura como Yamato agradecieron la intervención.

-Comencemos con los que hemos venido a hacer- apareció Mifune de la nada –Rokudaime Hokage parece que hay algo que nos tiene que decir, para que ha convocado esta reunión?-

Kakashi miro con seriedad a todos los líderes de aldea.

-_Uchiha Madara_-

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Estas cansada, Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi cuando ya se veía la entrada de la aldea mas adelante.

-No- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Igual, puedes ir a descansar en cuanto lleguemos, vosotros también- dijo al resto del escuadrón.

-Hai!- respondieron si mas.

-Kakashi-sensei le dirá a Naruto hoy mismo de su entrenamiento especial en Kumogakure?-

-Si, tiene que partir cuanto antes-

-Me gustaría estar presente si no le molesta- Kakashi asintió levemente antes de regresar la mirada al frente, últimamente Sakura había estado extraña, mas formal. _Más distante_. Al principio pensó que debía ser por la muerte de la Gondaime, pero ahora comenzaba a notar que se trataba de algo personal hacia con el.

Llegaron al edificio del Hokage y la única que seguía con el ninja copia era la medicin-nin. Apenas llego a la oficina y pidió que el Uzumaki fuese llamado de urgencia. Sakura tenia planeado esperar que Naruto fuese notificado de su próxima "misión" para mantenerlo alejado de la batalla que las aldeas planeaban en contra del Uchiha mayor y después iría a casa a tomar una ducha y descansar apropiadamente.

Pero pocas cosas salen como uno las quiere.

-Hokage-sama - apareció un Ambu sin notificación alguna.

-Que sucede?- Kakashi lo observo con su único ojo visible con cansancio.

-Encontramos a Danzo-

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**Años, años he tardado en actualizar, y lo siento mucho pero la inspiración simplemente no llegaba.**

**Y bueno todavía no sé que pasara en esta historia, mucho menos como terminara. La escribo de manera espontanea y puedo decir que a pesar de la longitud de los capítulos todavía faltan varios…**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, de nuevo perdonen la tardanza.**

**Las invito a pasarse a mi (hasta ahora) único One-shot "Día de primavera" y a otra de mis historias "Broken Mirror"**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**.**

**.**

**Saquuchiha ~**


	10. Petalos que se Marchitan

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Esa noche que Sasuke huyo de la aldea, era perseguido por Sakura, por obra del destino ella sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria, en la aldea le esconden cualquier recuerdo de Sasuke ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar años después?

.

.

Capítulo 10: Pétalos que se Marchitan

.

.

.

-El escuadrón Ambu en busca de Danzo ha mandado un halcón diciendo que le han encontrado – los otros dos presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa-recomiendan actuar rápido o podría cambiar de ubicación como lo ha estado haciendo desde que abandono Konoha-

De repente todo el cansancio de Sakura desapareció _milagrosamente_ de su cuerpo.

-Donde?- pregunto la chica.

-Cerca de Kusakagure rumbo al este de los límites del país de la roca.-

-esta a 3 días de viaje- susurro la chica. Se mordió el labio con impaciencia.

-Están seguros que esta ahí?- pregunto esta vez el peli plata.

-El Hyuuga del equipo Ambu confirmo que el chakra de Danzo se encontraba en el lugar-

-Ira en persona, Hokage-sama?- Kakashi se sorprendió por como lo llamo la chica pero intento dejar ese asunto de lado por ahora.

-No, no puedo dejar la aldea apenas habiendo llegando- el Sexto se masajeo el puente de la nariz con impaciencia, ¿debería actuar ahora, o esperar a que Danzo se moviera y seguirle de cerca para planear mejor una estrategia?.-Dile al escuadrón Ambu que no actué, que continúe vigilando sus movimientos y si se vuelve a mover que le sigan, si Danzo se percata de que esta siendo seguido los asesinara así que tienen que ser cuidadosos. A cualquier señal de ofensiva que se retiren momentáneamente.-

-Hai- el Ambu desapareció tan rápido como llego.

-Esta seguro Kakashi-sensei?- cuestiono la chica con una ceja en alto.

-Si, es lo mejor por ahora- largo un suspiro –no estoy en condiciones de volver a dejar la aldea y tampoco estamos del todo seguros de las habilidades de Danzo y cuantos miembros de raíz le acompañen.- miro a la chica que también tenia la mirada cansada a pesar de intentar ocultarlo- tampoco sabemos quienes y como será la mejor opción para enfrentarlo. Danzo es todo un misterio, a pesar de que siempre estuvo en Konoha-

-Tsunade-sama- llamo la atención del ninja copia –ella alguna vez comento que Danzo parecía tener una fijación con el _Sharingan_ del clan Uchiha, incluso llego a sospechar que había implantado un Sharingan en el ojo que siempre lleva vendado. Igual que _usted_.-

Kakashi la miro con sorpresa y maldijo por lo bajo-Esperemos que la Gondaime haya estado equivocada. Eso solo haría que las cosas se complicaran más-

Sakura entendió a la perfección lo que el sensei quiso decir con eso. Enfrentarse a un Sharingan aunque no perteneciera al clan Uchiha podría llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza, y quien lo sabía mejor que el _ninja copia_.

-Me mandaste llamar Kakashi-sensei?- Naruto entro sin dignarse a tocar la puerta.

-Si, pasa. Tengo una misión para ti- el rubio sonrió aparentemente feliz, sin embargo incluso _él_ pudo notar las miradas cansadas que tenían los dos presentes.

-Que es?-

-Iras a Kumokagure a encontrarte con el Hachibi –Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido pero enmarco una leve sonrisa cuando recordó que el Hachibi había tenido un encuentro con Sasuke, era su oportunidad de saber como estaba el pelinegro- Te someterás a un _entrenamiento_ bajo su tutela para dominar al Kyuubi.-

-Eh?, Ah! Hai- respondió con una sonrisa aun más amplia.

-Te acompañaran 2 jounnin, partirás hoy por la noche. Prepárate.- Sakura miro a Naruto al mismo tiempo que el rubio dirigió su mirada azul en su dirección, la chica solo atino a colocar una sonrisa mas digna de Sai que de Haruno Sakura.

Al igual que Ino y Kakashi, Naruto había _cambiado_ a los ojos de la pelirosa.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Suspiro con pesadez y se tiro boca arriba sobre su cama, se sentía _ansiosa_. Faltaba una semana para que el plazo que le había dado al Uchiha se venciera, pero si esperaba hasta entonces Danzo podría ya haberse movido nuevamente. ¿Cómo lo contactaría en primer lugar? Y que haría si el Uchiha no había averiguado aun donde se encontraba Madara? Peor aun, que pasaría si le mentía y tendía una trampa?

Además, aun no tenia la mínima idea de como enfrentar a Madara.

-_Maldición_- soltó en un suspiro, que debería hacer ahora?

Se volteo quedando sobre su costado izquierdo y vio algo metálico sobre su escritorio. Era el collar que había tomado del barrio Uchiha. Se levanto y lo tomo con delicadeza y observo el metal de los tres anillos que lo conformaban.

Lo dejo sobre la mesa nuevamente y se dirigió perezosamente rumbo a la ducha. Llevaba días sin un baño decente y sus adoloridos músculos pedían un momento de relajación. Abrió la llave de la bañera y dejo que se llenara mientras se desvestía. Metió su cuerpo con lentitud sintiendo el agua tibia aliviar su dolor muscular hasta quedar sentada con el agua hasta el cuello. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su cabellera rosada se mojara.

-Para empezar donde, se supone que lo tengo que buscar?- susurro recordando el dilema de como encontrarse con el Uchiha. Se sumergió por completo unos minutos hasta que le hizo falta el aire y tuvo que sacar la cabeza del agua.

De repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza e hizo que se sobresaltara, se levanto abruptamente mojado el piso del baño y salió de la bañera en busca de su toalla. ¿Dónde buscar a un Uchiha en Konoha? En el Barrio Uchiha por supuesto. Y si ahí no lo encontraba al menos tendría la oportunidad de dejar el collar donde lo había encontrado.

El baño tendría que esperar.

Se vistió y calzo rápidamente para salir rumbo al área prohibida de la aldea, agarro rápidamente el collar y lo metió en su porta kunai, corrió hacia la puerta, pero tuvo que frenarse cuando alguien le obstruyo el camino.

-Naruto- susurro, y en efecto ahí estaba el rubio, con el puño levantado señal de que había estado a punto de tocar la puerta.

-_Sakura-chan_- sonrió como solo el sabía hacerlo –venia a despedirme- la chica alzo una ceja no entendiendo.- Me voy a la misión que me dio Kakashi-sensei, tu sabes el entrenamiento con el Hachibi-

-Oh, si- dijo cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía – Suerte Naruto- dijo poniendo _esa _sonrisa de nuevo.

-Pasa algo Sakura-chan?- pregunto haciendo que la chica dejase la mueca y lo viera con un deje de indiferencia.

-Para nada Naruto- intento, de verdad intento sonar con naturalidad. –Porque?-

-N-no por nada- dijo el chico adivinando que tal vez no quisiera hablar de ello. –Entonces, me voy-

La chica lo miro y de nuevo sonrió con falsedad palpable. Ella era una _pésima_ actriz.

-No estoy seguro de cuanto me ausentare, pero espero regresar pronto –miro como la mueca de la chica de deshacía lentamente – cuando regrese iremos a Ichiraku nee?-

-Claro- lo miro esta vez con una mueca más natural.

-Nos vemos-

-Adiós- Naruto finalmente se dio vuelta y de un salto alcanzo el techo mas cercano emprendiendo su marcha, ese "adiós" le había dejado un _mal_ sabor de boca.

Su pecho se estrujo un segundo cuando se le vino a la mente la idea de que tal vez, Sakura le estuviese ocultado algo. Tal como él se lo había estado escondiendo a ella.

Pero eso no podía ser, ¿verdad?

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Llego a la entrada del barrio Uchiha y a diferencia de la otra vez entro sin miramientos, salto la barda que contenía la comuna de casas y camino hacia la más grande, la del centro, la de la familia principal.

-Quien lo diría, por la tarde y sin el tabú de la familia Uchiha, este hasta es un bonito lugar- susurro viendo como los rayos naranjas del atardecer caían sobre los techos de las casas resaltando los azules y el blanco que dominaban en el lugar.

Entro al patio de la casa y deslizo con suavidad la puerta principal.

-Voy a entrar- aviso como lo había hecho la última vez. Ya ni siquiera se lo reprocho, simplemente se hizo a la idea que cada vez que entrara a esa vieja casa lo haría con el respeto que alguna vez el clan Uchiha se mereció.

Fue directo al dojo donde había encontrado el collar, miro la mancha de sangre en la madera y esta vez se limito a colocar el collar para después hacer una reverencia. Dijeran lo que dijeran, Uchiha Itachi había sido un honorable shinobi. Salió con sigilo y cerro la puerta tras de si, suspiro fuertemente y recorrió con sigilo la casa, tratando de memorizarse cada rincón, cada pasillo, cada habitación. Finalmente se sentó en el borde del pasillo que daba al jardín trasero y miro el descuidado jardín que se alzaba a sus ojos.

Miro el cielo que se empezaba a oscurecer y se pregunto si debería de quedarse en la casa hasta encontrarse con el Uchiha. Le parecía incomodo, si. Tal vez eso le molestase al heredero, si. Pero no encontraba otra forma de poderle encontrar, ya que en el lugar donde se habían visto la ultima vez, de manera repentina Kakashi decidió poner, como en muchos lugares mas, un puesto de vigilancia. Para reforzar la seguridad, es lo que le había dicho. Y por supuesto ella no protesto de ninguna forma.

Decidió quedarse por esa noche, sin embargo no tenia el suficiente coraje o la suficiente _desvergüenza_ como para acomodarse en una de las habitaciones. Simplemente busco en un armario algunas sabanas no tan viejas ni tan polvorientas para protegerse del frio. Improviso un futon en medio de la sala y dejo la puerta corrediza abierta para dejar que la luz de la luna entrase. Pasadas las 9 empezó a aburrirse y aunque sonaba ridículo, se lamento en no haber traído nada con que entretenerse. Recordó haber visto en su visita anterior algo i_nteresante_.

Así que subió las escaleras y entro silenciosamente a la habitación principal. Tomo el libro que estaba justo donde lo había dejado la última vez y se lo llevo consigo. Paso las yemas de los dedos suavemente sobre el nombre que estaba grabado en la pasta del libro y lo abrió.

Tal como había pensado, era un diario.

Las hojas estaban amarillas por el tiempo y la humedad, pero la tinta en el interior estaba intacta. Empezó a leerlo con calma y sin prisa, rápidamente cayo en cuenta que era un simple diario de un ama de casa. Le pareció difícil de creer que la mujer que escribiese con tal simplicidad de su vida diaria, una vez estuvo casada con la cabeza de uno de los clanes mas poderosos además de haber sido una ex-jounnin.

Hablaba de la cocina, de las peleas maritales, de los logros del pequeño Uchiha, del nacimiento del segundo ángel de la casa y lo que hacia día a día. Desde la primera hoja el contexto estaba claro. Mikoto Uchiha había comenzado a escribir ese diario cuando estaba _embarazada _de Sasuke.

Cualquiera pensaría que este diario hablaba de una familia normal, con una vida normal y que probablemente tendría un final _feliz._

Pero eso no sucedió así.

_Hoy Sasuke cumplió 4 años, y le pidió a Itachi que le enseñara algunas cosas básicas shinobi. Fugaku se negó al principio pero después de que Sasuke le mirara con esos enormes y tiernos ojos empezó a flaquear. Fue graciosísimo! Itachi lo secundo cuando miro a su padre con cuidado, pidiendo permiso. Fugaku gruño y ambos salieron corriendo al patio felices de haber conseguido la aprobación._

_Me los imagino, mis dos pequeños shinobis algún día serán poderosos jounnin._

_Cuidando y protegiendo su aldea, igual que su padre._

Sakura empezó a sentir un nudo en el estomago, así era como las cosas debieron haber sucedido. Tuvo que contener el ardor en las comisuras de sus ojos. Y siguió leyendo.

La mayoría de las cosas que mencionaba eran básicamente lo mismo, las experiencias diarias y sobre todo los acontecimientos de sus dos pequeños, de vez en cuando la añoranza de como serian en el futuro. Sakura empezó a sentirse como una gran metiche, estaba violando la vida privada de una familia, el pasado de los Uchiha, la niñez de Uchiha Sasuke.

Estuvo a punto de dejar el diario, de cerrarlo e irlo a dejar donde lo encontró. Pero algo la hizo regresar sus ojos al libro.

_No se como antes lo no había notado, pero algo anda mal con Itachi. Desde que se unió a las fuerzas especiales ha estado mas distante, se va a misiones muy seguido y muchas veces son misiones largas. Casi no se le ve en casa._

_Cuando esta, he notado como mira a Fugaku, casi con odio. Sasuke también ha notado esto, puedo ver su rostro preocupado cada vez que ve a Itachi. Temo que haga algo de lo que después se pueda arrepentir. ¿Qué debo hacer? Si pudiera me gustaría alejarlo del adiestramiento shinobi. Pero es demasiado tarde._

_Sé que Fugaku no me lo permitiría, pero de ser posible quisiera que Sasuke no iniciara su entrenamiento, la vida de un shinobi esta llena de sangre y perdidas, es lo que menos quiero para mis pequeños. Pero como la mujer del líder, solamente puedo agachar la cabeza y obedecer._

Sakura sentía un pequeño vacío alojarse en su pecho, Mikoto Uchiha había sido una amorosa madre y leal esposa, definitivamente no se merecía el final que tuvo. Sintió pena por ella.

Aun conteniendo la impotencia que se acumulaba en sus ojos, Sakura se puso de pie y decidió no meterse mas en asuntos que no le correspondían. Se levanto y dio media vuelta para dirigirse escaleras arriba. Pero una sombra inusual la alerto y regreso la vista hacia la ventana. Se encontró de frente con unos ojos_ carmesí_ y se sobresalto.

-Uchiha- susurro mientras giraba completamente hacia él. No tardo en darse cuenta que sus ojos denotaban furia palpable además de estar concentrados en fulminar el pequeño libro que la chica sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Ese libro- siseo despacio, con advertencia.

Sakura se congelo ahí mismo, que demonios le iba a decir? Que había estado leyendo el diario de su madre para saciar su curiosidad? Probablemente la _mataría_ justo ahí. Empezó a sudar frio y por mas que pensaba no encontró palabras que fuesen adecuadas para evitar su muerte.

-Y-yo- tartamudeo ahogando las palabras. Apenas abrió la boca Sasuke dirigió su mirada a ella y fulmino con más ira, si es que eso era posible, a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Tardo una milésima de segundo en aparecer enfrente de sus narices y mirarla con el Sharingan girando con furia, le arrebato el libro con violencia y clavo un _kunai_ en su abdomen logrando una herida mortal. Ella alcanzo a ahogar el grito de dolor con un gemido y cerro los ojos con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que empezó a leer el diario cayeran libremente sobre sus mejillas. Enrosco sus brazos sobre su abdomen sintiendo la sangre fluir rápidamente y cayo de rodillas haciendo un sonido sordo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y noto que el dolor había desaparecido, la humedad de la sangre no estaba. Estaba de pie frente a él, temblando y respirando con fuerza. Había sido un _genjutsu_ inducido por su Sharingan. Apenas dio nota de lo sucedido, dio tres pasos trastabillantes hacia atrás topando con pared. Lo miro con _temor_. Y dio un vistazo al libro que el chico sostenía con firmeza en su mano.

-Y-yo, no leí nada- mintió refiriéndose al libro, y por increíble que pareciese el chico desactivo su técnica.

-Donde esta Danzo?- fue directo al grano y fue inevitable para Sakura notar como de un minuto a otro trataba de evitar el contacto visual con ella.

-Como supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto con renovada firmeza.

-Se cuando alguien entra a _mi _casa- respondió de manera monótona.- donde esta Danzo?- repitió con lentitud.

-Donde esta Madara?- rebatió, y ambos fruncieron el seño levemente.

-Tsk!- soltó un chasquido que hizo que el estomago de Sakura diera un pequeño vuelco.

-Madara – comenzó con claras señales de molestia al tener que soltar información primero- esta escondido al limite del país del te, en el punto mas alejado del país del fuego, mas no creo que se quede ahí por mucho tiempo-

-Danzo esta cerca de Kusakagure, cerca de la frontera con el país de la tierra.- le respondió con tranquilidad.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos tratando de leer algún tipo de señal que les dijera que el otro estaba mintiendo, pero no había _nada_. Ni un musculo fuera de lugar que confirmara sus sospechas.

-Si vas a ir por el, lo mejor será que te apresures- dijo Sakura rompiendo finalmente el silencio –El hokage tiene pensado atraparlos a ti y a el cuando vallas a enfrentártele- Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente – por ahora no harán nada, pero si te tomas tu tiempo vas a caer en la trampa-

-Porque me dices todo esto?- pregunto dudando de sus palabras.

-A mi y a Konoha nos _conviene_ que tu acabes con Danzo, así nos ahorraría el esfuerzo de enfrentarlo – Sasuke profundizo aun mas la mirada- después _solo_ tendríamos que preocuparnos por ti y por Madara.- Sonrió con un deje de malicia dándole a entender que por ahora él no estaba en la lista de prioridades, pero que eventualmente le irían a buscar como el criminal que era.

-Ya veo- dijo confirmando las intenciones de la chica, y por una milésima de segundo Sakura jurohaber escuchado decepción en su voz.

¿Acaso esperaba otro tipo de respuesta? No, _eso_ era imposible.

-Si alguien se entera que tu…-

-Lo se- le interrumpió – no tienes por qué recordármelo Uchiha –

-Ahora eres más _traidora_ que nunca- se burlo.

-Solo hago lo necesario para proteger a mi aldea- Sasuke arrugo la nariz al escuchar esa frase –_Sasuke-kun_-

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa una milésima de segundo para después regresar a su acostumbrada postura, Sakura por otro lado había cerrado la boca con fuerza, eso había salido de su boca de repente. Sin pensarlo. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había brotado. Y de un momento a otro se sintió indefensa frente al usuario del Sharingan.

-Sera mejor que después no te arrepientas de todo lo que haces por tu aldea- le dijo claramente antes de salir por la puerta corrediza tras de él y desaparecer en la noche.

Pareciera que Sakura había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que el Uchiha había aparecido, porque en el instante que se fue esta soltó un largo suspiro de _alivio_. Se tapo los ojos con su mano derecha y se deslizó sobre la pared hasta quedar sentada, aun intentando saber que había sido aquel Sasuke-kun que había salido tan espontaneo como _vomito verbal_.

Se quedo ahí, inmóvil alrededor de quince minutos, y sabiendo que la respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza no seria nada satisfactoria, decidió largarse a dormir a su propia casa. Salió de la mansión Uchiha y salto entre los tejados hasta pasar la barda que delimitaba el territorio.

Apenas aterrizo en la calle frente al barrio Uchiha se quedo inmóvil, mirando al frente; al principio con sorpresa, después con una simple expresión de derrota mientras Kakashi la miraba de frente con clara mueca de _decepción_.

-Sakura- fue lo único que escucho decir al peli plata con su característica voz ronca antes de verse rodeada por elementos de las fuerzas especiales Ambu.

El ojo visible del ninja copia la miraba con tristeza, con enojo, con _frustración_.

Sakura simplemente desvió la mirada al suelo y espero que uno de los Ambu hiciera su movimiento. Casi adivinando sus pensamientos uno apareció tras ella y de un certero golpe en la nuca la noqueo.

Antes de perder conciencia pudo ver a Kakashi cerrar su ojo con amargura.

El Uchiha tenía razón, a los ojos de la aldea ella era una _traidora_.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

_Uff! Al fin otro capitulo terminado! Que les pareció? Kakashi si sospechaba de Sakura después de todo, que pasara con ella? :SS Y el Sasuke-kun de donde salió? Haha bueno, ya veremos después._

_De verdad lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no les miento tengo muchísima tarea este semestre. Me cargan la mano bien feo los profes, y ya casi vienen los primeros exámenes! T.T Por eso les pido disculpas si me tardo en actualizar, pero les juro que no lo hago a propósito… _

_Hablando de otras cosas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Créanme que cada vez que leo un review es cuando me llega la inspiración y por lo general me pongo a escribir. Es casi en un 99% mas probable que actualice antes si hay una buena cantidad de reviews que me inunden de inspiración y ganas de escribir ;) _

_Así que ya saben :3 hahaha_

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Nos vemos en la próxima! :D_

_( Y ahora yo me regreso a hacer tarea ¬¬)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha._


	11. Lagrimas de Otoño

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Final de escena: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Esa noche que Sasuke huyo de la aldea, era perseguido por Sakura, por obra del destino ella sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria, en la aldea le esconden cualquier recuerdo de Sasuke ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar años después?

.

.

Capítulo 11: Lagrimas de Otoño

.

.

.

Ibiki se masajeo el puente de la nariz de nuevo, ya incluso había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que cerrar los ojos y replantear sus preguntas durante el interrogatorio. Pocas veces, si es que ninguna, le había sucedido algo así. Pero tener de frente a la alumna de la antigua Hokage en un interrogatorio debido a una seria acusación por _traición_, era muy difícil. No porque fuese la alumna predilecta de Tsunade, o ex alumna del actual Hokage.

Era porque ella era _Sakura_, el la conocía. Era una correcta kunoichi, una chica amable y siempre servil.

-¿Cuáles fueron tus razones para reunirte con Uchiha Sasuke?-

-¿Cuantas veces has hablado con él?-

-¿Estas consiente de que esto implica una traición hacia la aldea?-

Suspiro con fuerza no queriendo continuar preguntando.

_-¿Piensas traicionar a Konoha?-_

El hecho de que la chica se quedase ahí mirándole neutra no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba atada de manos y tenia el chakra sellado. Pero parecía importarle un comino el hecho de encontrarse en la sala de interrogación frente a Ibiki Morino y rodeaba de Ambus de elite.

Su mirada era firme, totalmente contraria a su aspecto. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras producto de los varios días que llevaba sin dormir, y su piel estaba más blanca que de costumbre debido al infernal frio que se sentía en aquel lugar, los labios partidos por no haber consumido líquidos en varias horas.

Ibiki no tuvo opción, hizo los sellos necesarios y la hizo caer en su genjutsu de jaula de tortura.

-Si no hablas, tendré que _hacerte_ hablar- le advirtió, pero el mutismo de la chica lo hizo rendirse.

Con el movimiento de mano unas cadenas rodearon el cuerpo de la chica apretándolo y levantándolo.

-¿De que hablaste con el Uchiha?- pregunto y al no recibir respuesta hizo apretar mas las cadenas logrando que el cuerpo de ella se encorvase de dolor y su cabello tapara completamente su rostro.

-¿Le otorgaste información que pueda poner en peligro la aldea?- prosiguió.

Sin recibir respuesta alguna de nuevo, hizo un sello con la mano y de la cadena salieron unas púas que se incrustaron en la piel de ella logrando que empezaran a deslizarse hilos de sangre por todo su cuerpo. Pudo escuchar un gemido de dolor apenas perceptible y se forzó a _ignorarlo._

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?- esta vez espero unos segundos mas, casi rogando por una respuesta pero solamente el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Hizo un par de sellos y una espada se clavo en uno de los blancos muslos de Sakura, atravesando el musculo. Ella abrió los ojos enormemente y soltó un alarido agudo y desgarrador. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente del interrogador. Era muy tarde, ya _no_ podía echarse para atrás.

Una segunda espada fue lanzada y esta vez atravesó su delgado brazo izquierdo. Como respuesta solo obtuvo un grito similar al anterior. ¿Cuánto mas podría resistir? Se preguntaba el líder del área de tortura e interrogación.

-¿Acaso quieres que _te mate_? Lo mejor será que empieces a hablar- rugió con voz segura e inmutable.

Sakura levanto el rostro levemente dejando solamente a la vista sus pequeños labios. Abrió la boca lentamente como si el solo movimiento doliera y jadeo con esfuerzo.

-_Kakashi…_.- susurro apenas audible. Ibiki la miro con atención –Solo hablare con Kakashi- finalmente termino de pronunciar lentamente.

Ibiki hizo un sello manual y tanto la jaula como las armas desaparecieron, dejando caer el cuerpo de ella con brusquedad al suelo. Fue entonces cuando Sakura noto que todo había sido un genjutsu y de rastro solo quedaba el palpable dolor en su cuerpo, aun sintiendo las afiladas armas incrustadas en sus músculos.

El interrogador parecía frustrado pero un ápice de alivio se instalo en su pecho cuando ella finalmente pronuncio esas palabras. Al menos estaba _un poco_ dispuesta a cooperar. Levanto la mano y un grupo de Ambu se acercó a la inmóvil kunoichi.

Sakura vio fue la figura de Ibiki saliendo por la puerta del oscuro cuarto.

Justo antes de caer desmayada sobre el frio suelo.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Despertó sintiéndose entumecida, pero el dolor se había ido completamente. Había estado durmiendo sobre un frio suelo en una incomoda posición pero para ella parecía ser justamente lo que había necesitado esos últimos días. Reconoció de inmediato el lugar en el que se encontraba, era el calabozo subterráneo que estaba bajo el departamento de interrogación y tortura.

Se levanto quedando sentaba en el suelo y recargada en la pared, miro con molestia las muñequeras metálicas rodeadas de chakra que le arrebataban la fuerza. Sakura sabia que la habían llevado ahí después del interrogatorio.

Así como también sabia que estaba en un problema _enorme_. Tanto así que, si no sabia manejar las cosas podrían exiliarla, aprisionarla de por vida o darle pena de muerte. A pesar de que lo último era poco probable, ya que Kakashi no seria capaz, ella sabia mejor que nadie que la palabra final no dependía enteramente del hokage.

Sonrió con ironía.

Jamás en su vida se imagino en esta _ridícula_ situación. Haber hecho un trato con un traidor y terminar acusada de alta traición hacia su aldea, a merced de los altos mandos. Porque incluso en el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba informada de la instauración de una nueva pareja de consejeros.

-Sakura-

Ella borro la sonrisa en su rostro y levanto la mirada para observar al peli plata que estaba enfrente.

-Kakashi- respondió con voz seca- pensé que _no_ vendrías- regreso su mirada al suelo notando los Ambu que rodeaban al ninja copia.

-Ibiki dijo que te reusaste a hablar con alguien que no fuese yo-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza levemente, Kakashi la miraba con lastima, con arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Lo mal que se encontraba ella, el momento en el que se había desviado del camino. Nunca pensó que de los 3 gennin que le habían asignado _ella _terminaría también en semejantes condiciones.

-Tienes _algo _que decirme?- Kakashi frunció el ceño, el fututo de su pequeña ex alumna dependía de la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Se lo de Sasuke- respondió arrastrando las palabras logrando que su voz sonara mas ronca. Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible con sorpresa-Se que perdí la memoria – trago saliva con dificultad y levanto la mirada hacia el Sexto –y que ustedes me ocultaron su existencia- los ojos de la chica ya no tenían ese brillo alegre e inocente que Kakashi solía recordar, estaban opacos y adornados de oscuras ojeras, _vacíos_. Parecidos a los ojos que solía tener Sasuke.

-Como?- pronuncio anonadado.

Sonrió ligeramente con tristeza –Te escuche hablando con Naruto- lo miro a los ojos y Kakashi no estaba seguro de que en realidad esos ojos le estuviesen viendo a él, parecían tan _ausentes_- estabais tan metidos en ello que ninguno noto mi presencia- rio ligeramente haciendo que Kakashi mostrara una mueca de preocupación –es bastante ridículo si lo piensas, fue _solo_ un accidente-

-Por eso hablaste con Sasuke?-

-No- le interrumpió y dio un rápido vistazo a los guardias enmascarados que acompañaban al hokage.

-Entonces…-

-Si quieres saberlo todo – levanto la voz interrumpiéndolo y llamando la atención de todos los presentes. –Tiene que ser _a solas_-

-Sabes que eso no es posible, Sakura-

-Hazlo posible entonces- insistió dejando de mirar al peli plata y recargando su peso sobre la pared tras ella mientras cerraba los parpados.

Kakashi frunció el ceño con levedad y sin decir una sola palabra salió de ahí acompañado de los Ambu. Sakura sonrió con satisfacción, sabia que Kakashi encontraría la forma de persuadir a los altos mandos de dejarle hablar con ella. Después de todo no la abandonaría a su suerte.

_Cualquiera_ lo haría, excepto Kakashi.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente logrando que la escasa luz del lugar lastimara sus pupilas. Escucho pasos y un familiar chakra caminar rápidamente hacia su celda, le pareció extraño que hubiese respuesta de parte de Kakashi dado que solo habían pasado unos escasos 7 días desde que hablo con el, por lo general el tiempo que tarda una decisión con el consejo dura alrededor de medio mes, así que, había dos opciones posibles: o Kakashi estaba muy apurado en hablar con ella, o _algo_ había sucedido.

Vio a los dos Ambu que visitaban su celda con regularidad para vigilarle, esta vez caminaban mucho mas aprisa y Sakura no pudo evitar levantar una ceja con sorpresa cuando sacaron una llave y abrieron la celda.

-El hokage quiere _hablar_ contigo, vendrás con nosotros-

Sakura asintió levemente y se puso de pie, salió de la celda y camino entre los dos shinobi rumbo a la salida del calabozo. La llevaron a uno de los salones privados de interrogación, se fijo bien y supo que después de que los dos guardias se fueron ella quedo completamente sola en aquel cuarto. Eso la _tranquilizo_.

Tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas que estaban una frente a la otra con una mesa de por medio y aspiro aire con fuerza.

Espero unos minutos y se le hizo sumamente extraño que Kakashi siguiese sin aparecer. Finalmente escucho como abrían la puerta tras ella seguido de los pasos de alguien.

Cuando Kakashi apareció en su rango de visión se sorprendió de su expresión, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy inquieto, lo cual era extremadamente _extraño_ en Hatake Kakashi. Ella regreso el gesto frunciendo el ceño con duda y después que la puerta se cerrase ambos quedaron en silencio varios segundos, tan solo viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qu….-

-Danzo esta muerto- la interrumpió alzando la voz. Y ella solo pudo abrir los ojos con genuina sorpresa –fue _Sasuke_-

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, ¿Lo había logrado? ¿Uchiha Sasuke había logrado ya matar a Danzo?

-Oh. Ya veo- fue su única respuesta después de que la tranquilidad regresara a sus facciones. Pero esto no hizo más que estremecer al peligris quien azoto las manos en la mesa que se encontraba entre ellos.

-Sakura! Déjate de estupideces! Estas actuando como una _traidora_- le dijo a medida que su tono de voz disminuía – Acaso tu le diste su posición?- la miro fijamente

-Si-

Kakashi se congelo mientras la veía anonadado.

-Porque? Acaso has perdido la confianza en Konoha? En Naruto?- al fin tomo asiento frente a ella.

-Porque habría de confiar en ustedes? Después de todo me mintieron por años, aparentemente sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento- la chica tenia esa presencia neutra que había estado mostrando desde que había sido capturada.

-Sak..-

-Pero esa es agua pasada.- se recargo en la silla- no lo hice para perjudicar a la aldea, ni a ustedes, lo hice por una razón mucho _mas _importante-

-Te escucho.-

-_Uchiha Madara_ - le respondió con simpleza.- Conseguí una posible localización de su escondite-

Kakashi la miro serio tratando de averiguar si lo que decía era realmente cierto. – Donde?-

Ella dudo, pero sabiendo que sus opciones no eran muchas termino desistiendo. - al limite del país del te, en el punto mas alejado del país del fuego, pero es posible que ya se haya movido, ha pasado mas de una semana después de todo.-

Kakashi soltó un largo suspiro, sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad. –Mandare escuadrones Ambu a revisar, si estas en lo cierto lo mas probable es que todas las acusaciones sean levantadas, convenceré al nuevo consejo de que fue un acto de buena fe y una ayuda extraordinaria. –

A pesar de las confortantes palabras de Kakashi ella se sentía _mal_, que todo el esfuerzo y espionaje hayan terminado en que su propia aldea le sacara le información a base de tortura y confinamiento. Muy dentro de su conciencia empezaba a pensar que existía la posibilidad de que la manera de Konoha de manejar ciertos asuntos estuviese errada.

Ella era una kunoichi de Konoha, no? Fuesen sus intenciones buenas o malas, se sentía traicionada. Tal vez no era Kakashi, ni la aldea en si. Pero en definitiva había _algo_ mal en Konoha.

-Fue lo único de lo que trataste con Sasuke?- la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si-

Hubo unos minutos en silencio en el que nadie menciono palabra. Sakura simplemente esperaba a que Kakashi se retirara y llegasen de nuevo los Ambu para regresarla a la celda.

-Tu….- dudo en continuar- sigues sin recordar nada respecto a Sasuke, a pesar de haberle visto y hablado con el?-

Ella levanto las cejas con sorpresa, no pensó que le preguntaría _eso_, al menos no por ahora. – No-

-Ya veo- se levanto y camino rumbo a la puerta con lentitud- cuando nos volvamos a ver, estarás libre de todo cargo. _Lo prometo-_

Sakura cerró los ojos y una sonrisilla se marco en sus labios.

Hokage o no, Kakashi _siempre_ seria el mismo.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Sera pena de Muerte- anuncio la mujer con firmeza frente al otro consejero y al mismísimo Hokage.

-_Que?_- fue lo único que Kakashi alcanzo a pronunciar antes de levantarse con violencia de su asiento y mirar furioso a los nuevos consejeros instaurados por el señor feudal.

-Ya lo hemos decidido Kakashi, no hay vuelta atrás- le respondió esta vez el hombre.

-No!- levanto la voz –lo que hizo esta justificado, nos ha dado información vital sobre la localización de Uchiha Madara. Seriamos _nosotro_s los que estaríamos traicionándole-

-No importan las razones, lo que importa es que se puso en contacto con un ninja renegado, un _asesino_ clase S buscado por todas las aldeas y que se encuentra en el libro Bingo- lo que le molestaba mas al Sexto era la tranquilidad con la que hablaban sobre quitarle la vida a uno de sus shinobis, a la alumna de Tsunade, a _su_ alumna.

-Y sobre todo, otorgo información clasificada sobre el antiguo líder de Ambu Raíz. Causando su muerte- prosiguió la mujer que al igual que su compañero debían pasar ya de los 50 años de edad.

-Danzo era un _traido_r, un cobarde que huyo y se llevo consigo la organización que construyo en base a sus torcidos ideales. – Rugió Kakashi con indignación- era tan asesino como cualquiera en el libro bingo y todo lo que hacia en las sombras de la aldea, llegaría a perjudicarla algún día.-

-Danzo….- le interrumpieron- fue un importante miembro de los altos mandos de la aldea, el conocía a fondo todos y cada uno de los altos secretos de la aldea. Si _Uchiha Sasuke_ consiguió la información que Danzo tenia en su poder, la aldea corre un peligro inminente. -

-Ustedes que van a saber al respecto?- se acercó peligrosamente y los miro a los ojos – no son mas que _perros_ del señor feudal al cual no le importa mas que su propia seguridad.-

-Es nuestra decisión, y estamos en plenas facultades de ejercer nuestro puesto. _Te guste o no_.- terminaron de decir. –Así que ejecutas la orden o serás removido de tu puesto por insubordinación al feudo y por poner en peligro a Konohagakure y al entero país del fuego.-

No dijo una palabra mas, se dio media vuelta y azoto la puerta al Salir.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Miro la luna llena por la diminuta ventana de la celda. Después de hablar con Kakashi la habían trasladado por órdenes del hokage a una celda en la parte superior del área de interrogación, por fin después de días respiraba aire fresco. Miraba el paisaje nocturno, como las hojas caían de los árboles, señal de que había llegado el otoño. Recordaba que su madre le había dicho que la luna de otoño era la más hermosa de todas. Tenía razón no recordaba haber visto una luna más grande en toda su vida.

El sonido de un aleteo la saco de sus pensamientos, un pequeño pajarillo no más grande que su puño se posó en la ventana sin hacer el menor ruido.

Sakura miro el papelillo que llevaba en su pata y la insignia de la aldea de la hoja en su pecho. Acerco su mano y sin problema todo el papelillo desenvolviéndolo de inmediato.

Lo empezó a leer lentamente y a medida que leía se habrían sus ojos con asombro, su boca se abrió levemente antes de apretar los labios hasta ponerlos blancos.

_Le habían dado pena de muerte, seria ejecutada dentro de 24horas. _

Estaba firmada por Kakashi quien le había enviado el mensaje, había sido el consejo el que había tomado la decisión y no había vuelta atrás, la única opción que le ofrecía Kakashi era _huir de la aldea_.

Estrujo la hoja y sus verdes ojos estaban fijos sobre la oscura pared frente a ella. Sintió como el pajarillo se posaba sobre su hombro lo miro de reojo, estaba esperando su respuesta. Ella asintió mordiendo su labio inferior y el pajarillo se posó sobre las esposas de chakra y el sello de su pecho desactivo las esposas, después se separó de la chica y en una pequeña bomba de humo se convirtió en una copia idéntica de la pelirosa.

Sakura miro a la copia y reconoció el jutsu de inmediato.

-Gracias, Kurenai-sensei- dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Un poco más lejos, Kurenai desde su casa soltó una silenciosa lágrima sobre el pergamino de invocación. Era lo único que podía hacer por la chica.

Kakashi se encontraba en su oficina, atiborrado de papeles y acompañado por Ambu quienes sabía, lo estaban vigilando. Miro por la ventana de reojo, deseándole suerte a su pequeña alumna y esperando que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

Sakura se deslizaba a toda velocidad por las zonas más deshabitadas de Konoha, sabia donde había patrullas así que trataba de evitarlas, y la mejor manera de salir de la aldea era por la puerta sur. Avanzaba a toda velocidad y sentía estar en una situación irreal, estaba huyendo de su aldea, de _su casa._

Sentía un nudo en el estómago y de vez en cuando tenía que contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Estaba tan ocupada en si misma que no noto una patrulla que se dirigía a la puerta sur, por un segundo creyó ser vista, pero en seguida la patrulla entera cayó al suelo.

Miro atónita las agujas senbon incrustadas en sus espaldas y que entre las sombras se encontraba Shizune. Sakura apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño de forma dolorosa al ver a Shizune sonreírle mientras grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos marrones. Shizune asintió con la cabeza y Sakura no pudo retener más las lágrimas, después de unos segundos reanudo su camino.

Antes de alcanzar la puerta vio de reojo la banca blanca de cemento que se encontraba a un costado del camino.

Cerró los ojos debido a una ligera punzada de dolor que sintió en la cabeza. Pero pareció pasarle enseguida, no le dio importancia. Miro al frente y continuo, finalmente saliendo de la aldea. _Huyendo_ de Konoha.

A medida que avanzaba lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de su palpitar, andaba a toda velocidad cruzando el bosque que rodeaba la aldea.

Derramando lágrimas mientras lo dejaba _todo_ atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Siglos después, he reaparecido!_

_Lo sé, tarde muchísimo tiempo, y no hay excusa para ello. _

_Aun así muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un Review. Esta historia ha pasado los 100 review! Y eso para mí es algo increíble, Gracias._

_Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, me estaré tardando un poco en actualizar y me disculpo por anticipado._

_Hasta la próxima. _

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha. ~ _


End file.
